Evan's Angel
by brisingr77
Summary: On peut trouver l'amour même sur Atlantis il suffit de tourner dans le bon couloir au bon moment. Recueil de one shot sur Lorne/OC.
1. Rencontre

Coucou, c'est ma première fic sur stargate atlantis et j'ai décidé de parler un peu de la vie d'un personnage délaissé : le Major Lorne. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Rencontre.**

- Bip, bip, bip.

- Saleté de réveil, marmonne-je en abattant mon bras sur la table de nuit dans une tentative pour éteindre cet appareil maléfique, tentative qui se solde par un crashage en règle pour le dit réveil. Et merde.

Je me lève pour observer les dégâts et soupire devant leur étendue. Va falloir que j'essaye de réparer ce truc, je vais peut être demander à Oliver. J'attrape ma montre pour regarder l'heure et me précipite dans la salle de bain. Faut pas que je sois en retard ! Je ressors de la salle de bain, après une rapide douche, en essayant d'enfiler mon pantalon. Je sautille sur une jambe jusqu'à mon lit pour mettre mes chaussures. Je mets ma montre et regarde l'heure avant de sortir de ma chambre en attachant mes longs cheveux bruns. Trop longs peut être, faudrait que j'envisage de les couper. Je réfléchis quelques secondes sur le chemin du transporteur avant de décider de me rendre directement au labo sans petit déjeuner. Je ressors du transporteur dans une autre partie de la cité et me dirige vers le laboratoire où je travaille. Au détour d'un couloir, je percute quelqu'un et perds l'équilibre sous le choc. Une main se glisse alors dans le bas de mon dos et une autre saisit mon épaule puis elles me ramènent contre le corps de leur propriétaire m'évitant ainsi une rencontre brutale avec le sol. Je me retrouve alors blottie contre un torse musclé.

- Désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, m'excuse-je en relevant la tête, me retrouvant face à deux magnifiques yeux bleus.

- Pas la peine de vous excuser, je ne vous avez pas vu non plus, s'excuse mon "sauveur" en me souriant.

- Tous les deux fautifs, donc. Vous m'excuserez Major, mais si je suis en retard McKay va m'engueuler.

- Pas de problème.

- … Major, vous pourriez me lâcher ?

- Oh euh oui, désolé.

- Au revoir.

- Attendez ! m'arrête le Major Lorne. Vous savez qui je suis mais la réciproque n'est pas vraie.

- Angela Davies.

- Davies ! Vous êtes où ? s'égosille McKay dans mon oreillette.

- Au revoir Major, dis-je en activant ma radio. J'arrive McKay, pas la peine de crier.

- Vous êtes en retard !

- Techniquement, pas encore. Et si vous persistez, je mets de la limonade dans votre café, ajoute-je en entrant dans le labo.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui a de la répartie ! s'exclame Sheppard ravi.

- Bon, on peut y aller Sheppard. Davies vous attendez ici pour recevoir les données que je vais vous envoyer.

- Quoi ? Je viens pas avec vous ?

- Non, j'ai besoin de vous ici.

- Vous allez mettre combien de temps pour arriver là-bas ?

- Comptez bien une heure.

- McKay ! J'aurais pu venir une heure plus tard ! Ça m'aurait évité de rater le petit déjeuner et de percuter le Major Lorne en arrivant !

- Oh, du calme. Je voulais être sûr que vous seriez là.

- Bon, moi je vais au mess. Bon courage Colonel.

- Merci.

Je sors du labo en bousculant volontairement McKay et m'éloigne sous ses protestations et les rires du Colonel.

- Davies !

- Quoi McKay ? râle-je en activant ma radio.

- Je pourrais vous renvoyer pour insubordination !

- Insubordination ? Bah voyons. De un, ni vous ni moi ne sommes militaires ! De deux, c'est au Docteur Weir de prendre ce genre de décision ! Et de trois, je suis votre collègue, pas votre assistante !..., Et puis pourquoi insubordination ?

- Vous m'avez menacé de mort, bousculé et vous êtes partie sans demander l'autorisation.

- Pauvre petit… Bon je vous laisse, bonne exploration.

- Soyez au labo à temps pour recevoir les données.

- Oui, je sais. Davies out, termine-je en désactivant mon micro.

J'entends McKay continuer à râler encore un moment dans mon oreillette puis abandonner, enfin. En arrivant au mess, je prends un plateau et commence à le remplir avec des céréales.

- Salut Angel, me salue James de l'autre côté du comptoir.

- Salut, comment tu vas ?

- Très bien. Oh attend,… Tiens je te l'ai gardé, dit-il en me tendant un berlingot de lait.

- Merci James. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans ma dose quotidienne ?

- Bon appétit et bonne journée.

- Merci, toi aussi.

Je continue à avancer et prends une bouteille de jus de fruit. Oh, des croissants ! Je tends la main pour en prendre un, mais je ne suis apparemment pas la seule à les convoiter et je heurte une autre main.

- Désolée, allez-y… Major, ajoute-je lorsque je relève la tête.

- Après vous… Vous n'étiez pas en retard ?

- Si, mais vous devez connaître McKay, il adore faire chier son monde.

- Oui, je sais… Hum, vous mangez avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir, accepte-je en lui adressant un grand sourire.

- Euh, par là, alors, me dit-il en me montrant le chemin.

Il m'amène à une table juste à côté des grandes fenêtres du mess et je m'assois en face de lui.

- Donc vous travaillez pour McKay ?

- Avec McKay. Mais oui malheureusement, je dois les supporter, lui et son ego surdimensionné. Je bénis les jours où il part en exploration et ceux où je peux travailler sans lui.

- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas la seule dans ce cas. Hé, comment ça se fait que vous ayez du lait ? Y en avait plus quand je suis arrivé.

- Et bien, vous voyez le petit cuisinier blond là bas ?

- Oui.

- Il s'appelle James et on est arrivé sur Atlantis en même temps. On a fait connaissance à bord du Dédale. Depuis quand il voit qu'il n'y a bientôt plus de lait et que je ne suis pas encore arrivée, il m'en garde un.

- Vous êtes là depuis quand ?

- Trois mois, pourquoi ?

- Je suis là depuis plus longtemps et j'ai pas d'ami comme ça.

- Tenez, dis-je en lui tendant mon berlingot après m'être servie.

- Non, c'est bon. Je survivrais sans.

- J'insiste j'ai pris ce qu'il me fallait… Je commence déjà à avoir une crampe.

- Merci… J'ai une question qui me taraude.

- Laquelle ?

- Comment vous me connaissez ?

- Qui ne connaît pas le second en chef ? Et puis y a les soirées poker entre filles aussi.

- …

- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez près des labos ?

- Je mettais au clair quelques points avec Sheppard. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas partie en exploration avec eux d'ailleurs ?

- Parce que je dois analyser les données que McKay doit m'envoyer. Oh joie, tout ça parce que j'ai pas le droit de disséquer un des Jumper. On pourrait parler d'autre chose ?

- Bien sûr. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Depuis combien de temps vous êtes sur Atlantis ?

- Presque un an mais je travaillais déjà au SGC depuis deux ans avant ça.

- Et vous croyez qu'on s'habitue un jour à vivre sur Atlantis ?

- Franchement ? Non. C'est trop…

- Bizarre, étrange, mystérieux ? propose-je.

- Mystérieux, oui. C'est le mot. Et encore, je suis sûrement moins dépaysé que vous.

- C'est vrai qu'entre les bancs de l'université et ça, y a un sacré fossé.

- Les bancs de l'université ? Excusez la question mais vous avez quel âge ?

- 25 ans. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, comme vous travaillez avec McKay, je pensais que vous aviez fini les études.

- C'est le cas. J'enseigne la physique appliquée à l'aéronautique ; enfin, j'enseignais.

- Wooh. Vous enseignez déjà à 25 ans au niveau universitaire ? C'est plutôt impressionnant.

- C'est la réaction de toutes les personnes à qui je dis ça mais je pensais que ça impressionnerait moins ici.

- C'est vrai que vous êtes tous des petits génies ici, vous les scientifiques.

- Pas de notre faute, s'ils veulent les meilleurs… Vous faites partie de l'Air Force, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez déjà piloté un F-302 ?

- Oui, pourquoi, ces questions ?

- J'ai participé à leur élaboration. Alors ça fait quoi de voler avec ?

- C'est impressionnant. Ils allient vitesse, agilité et puissance. J'avais jamais volé à bord d'un appareil qui répond aussi précisément. On vous le doit un peu si j'ai bien compris ?

- C'est ça. Et les Jumpers ?

- C'est tout simplement fantastique la manière dont ils répondent à vos moindres pensées.

- Oh pitié, Major, ne l'engagez pas sur ce sujet. Elle est intenable dès qu'on parle de tout ce qui vole ! intervient Laura.

- De quoi vous parlez Cadman ?

- Rien, rien. Bonjour Angie.

- Salut Laura, comment tu vas ?

- Très bien. Et toi ?

- Si on oublie le fait que McKay m'a forcée à me lever plus tôt que nécessaire, ça va.

- Te plains pas, tu n'as pas été coincée dans sa tête, toi.

- Bonjour Major, bonjour Cadman.

- Meyers, le salue, à son tour Laura.

- Sergent. Docteur Parrish, ajoute le major Lorne alors que celui-ci s'assoit à la table. Est-ce que j'aurais droit à un matin tranquille sans que vous veniez squatter ma table ?

- Dans mon cas ce matin, ça n'a rien à voir avec vous Major. J'avais envie de voir Angie. Je savais pas que vous vous connaissiez.

- On vient de se rencontrer, c'est pour ça, explique-je en sentant mes joues se colorer légèrement.

- Oh laisse-moi deviner, tu lui es rentrée dedans.

- Oui. C'est si prévisible que ça ?

- Et pas qu'un peu. Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Ri_

- Davies, vous êtes où ? s'exclame McKay, encore.

- Une seconde. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- On est arrivé, je vais bientôt vous envoyer les données.

- Vous avez couru McKay pour arriver aussi vite ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes où ?

- Au mess, je pars tout de suite. Au plus tard possible, j'espère. Davies, out. Désolée, il faut que j'y aille, dis-je en me levant et en prenant mon plateau. Les données m'attendent. Et ce soir, je fais rien, ajoute-je en partant à reculons.

- Soirée poker alors, c'est Calamity Jen qui reçoit. Attention !

- Oups, dis-je en me retournant. Désolée, m'excuse auprès du militaire que j'ai failli percuter comme je regardais pas où j'allais. Au revoir, dis-je en agitant la main vers la table.

Fin.

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	2. Un nouveau membre

**Un nouveau membre dans l'équipe.**

Le Major Lorne se dirigeait vers le bureau du docteur Weir pour connaître qui allait être le nouveau membre de son équipe.

- Toc toc.

- Entrez Major. Alors vous recrutez encore pour votre équipe ?

- Pour une fois les circonstances ne sont pas dramatiques. Vous me proposez qui à baby sitter à la place de Parrish ?

- Le Docteur Angela Davies, notre experte en aéronautique. Elle s'ennuie un peu car elle n'a pas vraiment de travail pour l'instant. C'est l'occasion de prouver qu'on ne la paye pas pour rien. Vous la connaissez je crois, vous voulez vous charger de lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

- Si ça peut vous rendre service, avec plaisir. Au revoir Docteur.

- Au revoir Major.

- Juste une dernière chose. Vous pouvez me donner son dossier ? J'aime bien connaître les hommes… et les femmes de mon équipe.

- Je vous l'enverrai ce soir.

- Merci.

Sur ces mots le Major sort du bureau de Weir et se dirige gaiement vers le lieu de travail d'Angie. Il a enfin une raison de s'y rendre sans paraître trop suspect.

* * *

POV Angie.

J'étudie tranquillement les plans des vaisseaux type Aurore qu'on a découvert il y a plus d'un mois lorsque j'ai rencontré - ou devrais-je dire percuté ? – le Major Lorne. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que je devrais étudier ces plans dans un des labos sur un vrai ordinateur et pas dans ma chambre, en travers de mon lit, sur une simple tablette. Mais je fuis McKay qui veut absolument étudier les plans avec moi, soi-disant que comme il a été à bord d'un des vaisseaux, il pourrait m'être utile. Et que de toute façon quoi que j'en dise il est plus intelligent que moi, ce que soit dit en passant je n'ai jamais contredit mais quand il s'agit de vaisseaux je crois pouvoir dire que mes compétences dépassent les siennes. Plongée dans mes pensées et les plans, je réalise difficilement que le son de cloche qui s'élève dans ma chambre est en fait la sonnette de la porte et non la tablette qui a décidé de me prendre la tête elle aussi.

- Une seconde, crie-je en me relevant pour aller ouvrir la porte. Major ? Qu'est que vous faites là ?

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Vraiment ? Entrez alors.

- Si la nouvelle avait été mauvaise vous m'auriez laissé à la porte ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Il y a des chances… Non, je rigole. Faites pas attention au désordre.

- Rassurez-moi, c'est pas toujours comme ça ? me demande le Major en jetant un regard effaré à la pièce.

- Non. Juste un accès de colère, réponds-je en haussant les épaules, désinvolte.

- Accès de colère ? Vous êtes sûre de pas confondre avec un accès de maladresse ? dit-il moqueur

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ? Je suis pas si maladroite pourtant.

- La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés vous m'êtes rentrée dedans, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- On s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que c'était notre faute à tous les deux, rétorque-je en lui faisant face les poings sur les hanches.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Un accès de colère donc ?

- McKay a remis en cause mes compétences. Vous vous doutez bien que je n'ai pas apprécié.

- Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je vous trouve ici et pas au labo, dit-il en ramassant un livre. "Avions de guerre d'hier et d'aujourd'hui." Choix intéressant pour une jeune femme. Tout comme la décoration d'ailleurs, si vous n'aviez pas été là, j'aurais pu croire que c'était la chambre d'un de mes hommes.

- Très drôle, dis-je en lui prenant le livre des mains avant de me baisser pour ramasser les autres et de les reposer sur l'étagère. Je n'y peux rien si je les trouve fascinants.

- Moi aussi, je les trouve fascinants, c'est pour ça que je me suis engagé dans l'Air Force… Vous avez une dent contre les réveils ? demande-t-il avec ce sourire en coin si adorable et sexy.

- Pas spécialement, mais ils ont tendance à être suicidaires en ma présence, explique-je en ramassant les restes de mon réveil pour les poser sur mon bureau. Et sur ce point vous pouvez dire que c'est de la maladresse puisque je l'ai fait tomber en essayant de l'éteindre ce matin. Ouf, ils ont survécu, dis-je soulagée en récupérant mes cadres photos.

- Vous avez l'air d'une petite chose fragile comme ça, mais apparemment c'est pas le cas. A vous seule vous pourriez faire de gros dégâts dans le camp adverse par simple maladresse.

- Vous êtes là pour vous moquer ?

- Non.

- Comment vous avez su où me trouver d'ailleurs ?

- Zelenka me l'a dit. Il est étonnant que McKay n'ait pas encore eu l'idée de vous chercher ici d'ailleurs.

- Oh il s'en doute mais personne n'est assez fou pour lui dire où sont mes appartements. Ils préfèrent affronter McKay plutôt que moi.

- Vos assistants ont peur de vous ?

- Pas vraiment mais ils savent que je peux leur rendre la vie impossible si je veux.

- Hum, intéressant, j'essaierais de me rappeler de ne pas vous chercher des poux, dit-il sur un ton incrédule.

- (C'est fou comme je lui fais peur.)

- Vous travaillez sur quoi ?

- Habile changement de conversation… Sur les plans des vaisseaux type aurore, réponds-je sous son regard insistant. Ils étaient parmi les données qu'on a récupérées le jour où on s'est rencontrés... C'est mon frère jumeau, éclaire-je le Major qui regarde fixement une photo de moi dans les bras de Chris.

- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, me dit-il visiblement gêné que je l'ai surpris dans son observation.

- Vous êtes bien le premier à dire ça. Même nos parents trouvent qu'on se ressemble pas tant que ça physiquement.

- … Je vois qu'il fait aussi partie de l'Air Force, ajoute-t-il encore plus gêné.

- Et oui, on partage la passion de tous ce qui vole en plus de notre date de naissance et d'autres petites choses. C'est mieux là, non ? demande-je en jetant un regard circulaire à ma chambre.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Bon si je suis là c'est pour_

- Une seconde, il faut que je sauvegarde mon travail, l'interromps-je… Vous disiez ?

- Vous êtes au courant de l'expédition botanique qui a été mise en place ?

- Si je suis au courant ? demande-je en lui lançant un regard incrédule. C'était le sujet de conversation de notre déjeuner d'avant-hier et de celui d'hier aussi. Allan est intarissable sur le sujet.

- Justement, en parlant de Parrish. Comme il prend part à l'expédition, il manque un membre à mon équipe.

- Vous allez encore devoir recruter, alors.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi vous êtes là dans ce cas ?

- Pas très futée pour une scientifique, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, enfin plutôt au plafond dans le cas présent. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer, Angie Davies, que vous avez été affectée à SGA 2.

- … C'est… Trop génial ! m'écrie-je en l'enlaçant… Oups, désolée, m'excuse-je en le relâchant, rouge de honte.

- C'est rien, me rassure-t-il légèrement rouge lui aussi. Content que ça vous fasse plaisir… Je vais vous laisser travailler tranquillement et promis si je croise McKay je l'envoie sur une fausse piste, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Merci Major, pouffe-je en m'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte le regardant s'éloigner.

Fin.

Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Reviews ?


	3. Première mission

**Première mission.**

- Calme-toi Angie. C'est pas la mer à boire de traverser la porte des étoiles, me dit Laura d'un ton rassurant.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dit, Laura. T'étais dans quel état lors de ta première fois ?

- Nerveuse et très excitée.

- … On parle toujours de traverser la porte ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Oh ! Angie ! s'"offusque"-t-elle après avoir compris l'allusion Tu passes trop de temps avec Sheppard.

- C'est lui qui passe trop de temps à traîner dans les labos pour énerver McKay.

- … Et voilà ! s'exclame Laura fière d'elle après avoir fini de m'équiper. Allons voir où en sont les mecs.

Laura m'amène à l'entrée des vestiaires des hommes et entre en me disant de rester dehors pour l'instant.

- Messieurs, vous êtes visibles ?

- On l'est toujours Cadman.

- Tout dépend du sens que je donne à "visible", c'est ça Meyers ?

- Non, répond-il sur le ton de l'innocence.

- Oui Cadman, c'est ça, confirme Lorne. Et oui, nous sommes visibles.

- Je vais chercher Angie alors… C'est bon, tu peux venir.

- J'avais compris Laura. Ta voix porte assez loin, annonce-je en entrant.

- Tadam ! Vous trouvez pas que les tenues d'exploration lui vont particulièrement bien ?

- Oh si, c'est bien plus sexy que sur Parrish, confirme Meyers en me reluquant de la tête aux pieds.

- Très drôle, rétorque-je en lui lançant une chaussure qui traîne et l'atteins en plein torse.

- Aouch, ça fait mal !

- Ah bon ? J'ai rien senti.

- Stop, les enfants, nous interrompt le Major, amusé… Vous avez oublié quelque chose en la préparant Cadman, ajoute le Major après m'avoir détaillée lui aussi, de la tête aux pieds, c'est étonnant d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas rougie.

- Vraiment ?... Quoi ?

- Une arme, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'armurerie.

- Mais c'est une civile, s'étonne Meyers.

- Oui, une civile qui a réussi les tests de tirs plus brillamment que certains de nos militaires, éclaire-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté de moi pour finir de m'équiper.

- T'as vraiment réussi les tests de tir ? me demande Laura, les yeux écarquillés.

- Heu, oui, réponds-je difficilement troublée par la proximité du Major et la sensation de ses mains sur ma cuisse. (Il n'y peut rien si les Beretta se placent là mais bon.)

- Mais comment t'as fait ? demande-t-elle étonnée. T'es presque incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber alors réussir à viser…

- Hé, m'offusque-je en lui assenant une tape sur l'épaule. Je suis pas si maladroite que ça ! Et puis quand t'as passé toute ton enfance sur une base militaire, tu finis par plus savoir quoi faire pour t'amuser et tu demandes à ton père de t'apprendre à tirer.

- Ah oui, tu m'en avais déjà parlé de ça, se rappelle-t-elle.

- Bon maintenant que tout le monde est fin prêts, en route, nous dit Lorne.

Ces deux petits mots me figent sur place, j'ai beau savoir que les équipes d'exploration n'ont que très peu de problèmes résultant du passage de la porte, ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur. Laura se retourne vers moi et m'attrape le bras pour me faire enfin avancer.

- Allez, tu verras c'est rien. Et puis on y va en Jumper, tu vas enfin pouvoir en voir un voler… Enfin voir, c'est pas vraiment le mot mais_

- C'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée, l'interromps-je la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Allez, tu vas enfin pouvoir voler, c'est un de tes plus grands rêves non ?

- Génial, marmonne-je pas rassurée pour un sous, ni plus enthousiasmée.

- Et tu vas voir le Major en train de piloter, ajoute-t-elle à voix basse.

- Et alors ?

- C'est pas drôle, tu rougis même pas à l'allusion.

- Laura, tu m'aides pas là.

- Vous pourriez avancer plus vite derrière ? C'est pas le moment de papoter, vous aurez tout le temps pour ça lorsqu'on sera revenu.

- Bien Major, répond Laura en tirant un peu plus fort sur mon bras. Mais c'est la faute d'Angie, elle a un peu peur je crois.

- Merci Laura, j'avais vraiment besoin que tout le monde l'apprenne, ironise-je.

- Vous avez vraiment peur de passer la porte ? s'informe le Major Lorne.

- Pas vraiment peur mais j'appréhende, c'est la première fois que je vais la passer.

- Ça va bien se passer. Regardez-nous, dit-il en englobant Meyers et Laura. On passe la porte presque tous les jours et on se porte très bien.

- Je suis pas sûre d'être plus rassurée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, des fois je m'interroge sur leurs santés mentales, réponds-je avec un sourire.

- Hé, je suis parfaitement bien dans ma tête ! s'offusque Laura approuvée par Meyers.

- Non mais ça, c'est pas la faute de la porte, c'est parce que ce sont des Marines.

- Hé, on est là ! s'offusquent encore Laura et Meyers.

- Vous savez que mes deux grands frères et mon père sont des Marines, Major ?

- Ah non, je savais pas.

- En attendant, on peut pas dire qu'ils soient toujours très sain d'esprits, ajoute-je après avoir réfléchi un peu.

- Bon je veux pas vous presser Major mais maintenant c'est vous qu'on attend, dit Meyers avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Sinon, vous inquiétez pas, c'est qu'une mission de routine, dit Lorne en se remettant à avancer.

- Oui, enfin de ce que j'ai entendu de Sheppard, la plus grande partie de leurs missions qui ont mal tournées, étaient des missions de routine.

- Mais c'est SGA-1 ça. Nous c'est seulement quand on doit aller les chercher que ça se passe mal, annonce-t-il badin.

On finit enfin par rejoindre le hangar à Jumper et en effet la mission se passe très bien. On doit juste se contenter d'aller échanger des médicaments contre de la nourriture dans le cadre d'un accord en place depuis un moment maintenant. Enfin, se passe bien, jusqu'à ce que les moteurs du Jumper s'éteignent en plein vol et qu'on se crashe au beau milieu de la forêt à plusieurs jours de marche et de la porte et du village.

- Aouch.

- Tout le monde est vivant ? demande Lorne.

- Ouais, répond Meyers.

- Je suis entière, ajoute Laura.

- J'ai déjà connu pire, termine-je.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Davies ?

- Pour l'instant, j'en ai aucune idée, accordez-moi un peu de temps.

- Ok, Meyers, Cadman, allez sécuriser les alentours.

- Oui, monsieur.

Je prends une des tablettes et fait défiler les dernières informations que le Jumper a envoyées.

- Comment ça une faille dans le circuit d'alimentation des moteurs ? demande-je à la tablette, comme si elle allait me répondre.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Qu'il y a eu un court circuit, qu'un des cristaux a rendu l'âme, ce qui est peu probable ou alors qu'un oiseau a heurté un des moteurs, explique-je.

- C'est aussi possible sur un Jumper ?

- Bah oui, dans la mesure où les moteurs ne sont pas protégés. Je vais commencer par vérifier ça d'ailleurs, je crois que les nacelles ne se sont pas rétractées.

Je sors du Jumper en sautillant malgré moi, comme une gamine et me dirige vers un des moteurs, je suis légèrement forcée d'escalader le Jumper pour l'atteindre d'ailleurs tellement je suis petite. Celui-là est intact, voyons l'autre. Je saute à terre et me dirige de l'autre côté du Jumper où je trouve l'autre moteur tout aussi intact que le premier.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est prudent ? me demande Lorne alors que je suis en train de redescendre de la paroi du Jumper.

- Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que je suis maladroite ? demande-je en tentant de cacher mon sourire.

- … Non, enfin si mais juste un peu… Faites attention, soupire-t-il inquiet.

- Mais oui. Aaaah.

Mon pied a dérapé et du coup je suis tombée… Tout droit dans les bras du Major.

- Ça va ? demande-t-il alors que je suis toujours blottie contre son torse.

- Oui merci,… Mais c'est votre faute, vous m'avez déconcentrée, lui réponds-je en souriant.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande Laura qui arrive en courant alarmée par mon cri.

- Rien, elle a glissée, explique Lorne en me remettant sur pieds.

- Tu tombes quand même souvent Angie.

- Non, uniquement quand il y a un beau mec pour me rattraper, rétorque-je… Je vais vérifier les cristaux.

Je retourne à l'intérieur du vaisseau en quatrième vitesse, rouge comme une tomate qui est restée trop longtemps au soleil. Mais je peux pas faire attention à ce que je dis non ? Maintenant il va croire que j'ai fait exprès de glisser. Quelle nulle je suis. Dès qu'il est dans les parages, j'arrive plus à penser correctement.

- Bon alors, si j'étais un court circuit, je me cacherais où ? On a plus de moteur, ni d'énergie pour rentrer les nacelles donc si je me souviens bien le problème peut venir que de là, annonce-je pour moi-même en levant la tête vers un des compartiments. Encore faut-il pouvoir l'atteindre.

- Problème de taille, en effet, s'élève la voix sérieuse du Major derrière moi.

- Haha, très drôle Major, au lieu de faire de l'esprit, aidez-moi.

- Ça devrait aller, non ? dit-il en déplaçant une des caisses que l'on transporte.

- Oui, hum, faudrait la mettre ici.

- … Voilà. Et faites attention cette fois.

- Oui… Ouh, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? demande-je en voyant les dégâts… Ah, j'ai trouvé le fautif, dis-je en montrant à Lorne un des stylets qui nous servent à tester les circuits. Mais maintenant la question à cent mille dollars, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

- Moi, j'ai une autre question, vous pouvez réparer ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle peut faire ça, dit Laura en entrant dans le Jumper avec Meyers.

- Je vais même m'en faire une joie, ajoute-je avec un grand sourire et sûrement les yeux plein d'étoiles.

- Génial, quand Parrish était là, on devait s'arrêter tous les trois pas pour examiner une plante et là dès la première mission avec l'experte en vaisseau, on a un problème avec le Jumper. Je dois être maudit, dit Lorne d'un ton légèrement désespéré.

- A votre avis pourquoi on vous surnomme Major pas de chance ? demande Meyers nous faisant rire Laura et moi.

- Retournez surveiller le périmètre vous deux !

- Bien monsieur mais n'en profitez pas pour abuser de l'innocence de ma petite Angie car Dieu seul sait ce qui se serait passé tout à l'heure si je n'était pas arrivée.

- Cadman !

Décidément ces deux là ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de le taquiner. Encore heureux que Lorne ne le prenne pas mal et qu'ils savent tous se montrer professionnels quand il le faut. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec eux. Ce qui sera toujours mieux que de passer ma vie dans un labo.

Après avoir brillamment effectué une dérivation pour alimenter les moteurs, on a pu rentrer à Atlantis à allure réduite. Il s'avéra plus tard que c'était McKay qui avait oublié le stylet.


	4. soirée poker

**Mais qu'est ce qui se dit dans les soirées poker ?**

- On va être en retard, remarque Meyers.

- Pour une fois que ce sera pas de ta faute, rétorque Laura.

- Et puis Sheppard aussi sera en retard de toute façon. Il est aussi coincé dans la file, annonce-je.

Tel que vous nous voyez, nous sommes tous les trois assis à une table du self en train d'attendre qu'Evan nous rejoigne pour le petit déj. Seulement, il y a eu rupture de stock et il est coincé dans la file d'attente.

- Je rêve ou l'infirmière derrière lui le drague ? s'ébahit Laura.

- Je rêve ou il l'ignore ? Ce type est cinglé, vous avez vu les arguments qu'elle a ? demande-t-il en reluquant l'infirmière.

- Meyers, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, … C'est-à-dire obsédé.

- Je suis pas obsédé, j'aime bien les jolies filles avec des formes généreuses.

- Il a l'air de s'ennuyer, le pauvre, observe Laura en ignorant la réponse de Meyers.

- En attendant, je le comprends, c'est Erika, dis-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Heurk, le pauvre. Il a vraiment pas de chance.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? nous interroge Nate.

- Elle a pas une conversation très intéressante et encore, avant ça, il faut réussir à la comprendre parce qu'elle a un de ces accents.

- Et puis, elle a une voix nasillarde, finit Laura. Il faudrait aller le sauver de ses griffes, gentil comme il est, il pourrait accepter de sortir avec elle, dit-elle en riant.

- Et bah, va-y alors, comme c'est toi qui as eu l'idée.

- Oh non, c'est pas drôle si c'est moi qui m'en charge.

- Je peux y aller moi ? demande Meyers enthousiaste. Je pourrais faire croire qu'il est gay !

- Vaut mieux éviter, dis-je après que mon fou rire soit passé. D'un, à cause de certaines règles de l'armée. Et puis imaginez, imaginez sa tête de vierge effarouchée, ajoute-je en riant vite suivie des autres. Ça serait vraiment pas crédible.

Je relève la tête et croise le regard de Laura et il ne nous en faut pas plus pour être à nouveau pliées en deux littéralement. Nos rires attirent les regards des personnes qui nous entourent. Je croise au loin le regard interrogateur d'Evan et lui adresse un léger sourire après avoir repris mon souffle.

- Bon puisque ni Nate, ni moi ne pouvons aller sauver le Major, c'est à toi de t'en charger, me dit Laura avec un grand sourire qui ne présage rien de bon.

- Pourquoi, tu ne pourrais pas t'en charger ? demande-je suspicieuse.

- Règle de non fraternisation ma chère, tu l'as dit toi-même ou presque.

- C'est pas de cette règle là que je parlais.

- Oui je sais. Toujours est-il que de toute façon, c'est une très bonne occasion pour remplir… tu sais quoi, dit-elle avec un regard entendu. Surtout que la prochaine soirée poker, c'est demain soir.

- Déjà ?

- Et oui, Angie.

- Et merde, j'ai pas vu le temps passer. Allez, il est temps de faire une bonne action.

Je me lève sous les encouragements de Laura et le regard étonné de Nate qui, je le suppose fortement, se demande de quoi Laura et moi parlons. Mais il est hors de question que je lui révèle que Jennifer m'a mise au défi de flirter avec Evan, soit disant que ça pourrait faire avancer notre relation. C'est pas comme si j'étais intéressée par lui, ou comme si je rougissais lorsqu'il me fait un compliment innocent, ou si j'avais les genoux comme de la gelée quand il me sourit ou des papillons dans le ventre quand je croise ses beaux yeux bleus. Ouais, c'est clair que je ressens rien pour lui. Mais elle voit pas qu'elle l'emmerde ? En plus, on dirait qu'elle lui donne mal à la tête avec sa voix de crécelle !

- Salut Evan, dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras tout en me mettant entre lui et l'infirmière.

- Salut, pourquoi vous êtes là ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser avec les deux autres.

- En effet mais je me suis dit que vous aviez aussi le droit de vous amuser un peu, donc je suis venue vous chercher.

- C'est gentil, mais j'ai pas fini de me servir.

- Qu'est ce qui vous manque ?

- Un croissant et c'est ça qui manque. Et il me faut du lait aussi.

- Pas de problème alors, on a pris trop de croissants et… Magnifique il reste du lait ! m'exclame-je après m'être penchée en avant pour vérifier ce détail.

- Je peux pas passer comme ça devant tout le monde.

- (Ce mec est trop gentil.) Je m'en charge, alors, annonce-je en tapotant gentiment son torse.

Oh mon dieu, pourquoi j'ai accepté ce défi ? Je porte ma main à ma joue chaude alors que je marche vers le bout de la file.

- Laura, appelle-je en activant ma radio.

- Tu t'en sors très bien, t'inquiète, me parvient la voix amusée de Laura.

- C'est pas pour ça que j'appelle, pique des croissant à Nate s'il n'a pas déjà tout mangé.

- D'accord mais tu devras assumer les conséquences de ce vol de nourriture.

- Pas de problème… Excusez-moi Caporal, dis-je en effleurant légèrement l'épaule du militaire.

- Oh, bonjour Docteur Davies.

- Bonjour, le salue-je avec un grand sourire. Désolée de vous déranger mais j'ai oublié de prendre un berlingot de lait, alors est ce que je peux ? demande-je en faisant un signe de tête vers les dit berlingots juste devant lui.

- Oh oui, bien sûr, tenez.

- Merci.

Je lui fait un dernier sourire et m'éloigne en direction d'Evan, apercevant du coin de l'œil le camarade du caporal lui faire un clin d'œil accompagné d'un coup d'épaule. Lorsque je rejoins Evan, il m'adresse un regard incrédule.

- Vous venez d'allumer un de mes hommes pour me ramener du lait ? demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Non, j'ai demandé un service à un de vos hommes et je lui ai adressé un grand sourire pour l'amadouer. Allez, dépêchez-vous avant que Meyers ait mangé tous les croissants.

Il laisse échapper un rire et me suit jusqu'à notre table.

- Bonjour Cadman, bonjour Meyers, salue-t-il alors que nous nous asseyons.

- Major, répondent-ils en chœur.

- Vous avez l'air particulièrement joyeux, ce matin, observe Meyers.

- Je suis pas le seul, vous aviez l'air de bien rire tout à l'heure… Ok, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il alors que nous sommes tous les trois pliés de rire.

- A… Avant d'envoyer Angie vous sortir des griffes de l'infirmière, répond difficilement Laura entre deux éclats de rire.

- On se disait que, poursuit Nate quand il devient évident que Laura est perdue… Que je pourrais… aller vous chercher et… lui faire croire que… que vous êtes… gay.

- Quoi ? s'exclame Evan en renversant du lait partout sur son plateau et sur lui. Mais, … mais, c'est pas le cas ! s'offusque-t-il nous faisant hurler de rire.

- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il ferait cette tête, remarque-je en reprenant mon souffle faisant redoubler les rires de mes deux amis.

- Merci, je me sens vraiment aimé par les membres de mon équipe.

- C'est justement parce qu'on vous aime bien qu'on l'a pas fait et qu'on vous taquine, dis-je en lui tendant des serviettes pour qu'il puisse réparer en partie les dégâts

- Mouais… Génial maintenant, je vais devoir aller me changer. Merci beaucoup, dit-il ironique en se levant et en jetant les serviettes sur la table.

- Attendez ! Evan ! Il a même pas mangé, dis-je en me tournant vers les autres.

- Ce sera sa faute s'il s'évanouit au beau milieu de la mission, déclare Nate en récupérant ses croissants.

- On se rejoint à la salle de réunion, tout à l'heure, dis-je en lui reprenant les croissants. A tout à l'heure.

- Hé mais c'est à moi.

- Nate Meyers, la gourmandise est un péché, dis-je en me retournant.

- Et ton plateau ? crie Laura alors que je pars en courant pour rattraper Evan.

Je sors à vitesse grand V et ai juste le temps de voir les portes du transporteur se refermer sur Evan. Et merde. Heureusement que je sais où il va. Je prends à mon tour le transporteur et risque de percuter Evan en ressortant dans les quartiers d'habitation.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites au milieu du couloir ?

- Je vous attendais, y a moins de monde ici qui risque de me voir couvert de lait. Vous venez ? C'est désagréable de porter des vêtements mouillés et puis j'ai faim.

Je suis le Major jusqu'à ses appartements. C'est la première fois que je vais y entrer alors que je sais où ils sont depuis un moment pourtant. C'est un peu intimidant, d'autant plus que depuis quelques temps, j'appréhende un peu de me retrouver seule avec lui dans un espace clos et restreint. Il faut dire que j'ai peur de, soit dire une connerie, soit lui sauter dessus. Il ouvre la porte et me fait signe de passer devant. J'entre donc et me trouve dans une chambre à la décoration simple comme lui.

- Je pose ça où ? demande-je en me retournant vers lui.

Je me retrouve alors face à Evan en train de retirer son t-shirt m'offrant une superbe vue sur son torse aux muscles bien défini. Oh mon dieu, regardez-moi ses abdos. Je sens mes joues devenir brûlantes et je me retourne précipitamment vers le mur où se trouve des photos de sa famille, enfin je suppose fortement que c'est sa famille. Comment vous voulez que je me retienne de fantasmer sur lui s'il se déshabille devant moi ? Au moins maintenant j'ai plus besoin d'imaginer à quoi il peut ressembler sur ce point là. Je secoue la tête pour m'enlever ces pensées de la tête et reporte mon attention sur les photos. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens la présence d'Evan dans mon dos et je peux vous dire qu'il est très près car je sens la chaleur irradier de son corps, me faisant frémir. Je suis sûre qu'il le fait exprès parce qu'il sait qu'il me fait de l'effet.

- J'aimerais bien manger un de ces succulents croissants, maintenant que j'ai des vêtements secs.

- Tenez.

- Qu'est ce que vous diriez qu'on se tutoie quand on est pas en mission.

- Comme tu veux, dis-je en levant la tête vers lui.

Nos visages se retrouvent alors à quelques centimètres, c'est-à-dire bien trop proche quand on ressent quelque chose pour l'autre personne.

- Les autres vont nous attendre, remarque-je en me reculant.

- Oui, allons-y.

On sort tous les deux et nous dirigeons vers la salle de réunion où Sheppard doit nous briefer sur notre prochaine mission.

Une heure plus tard nous sommes sur P7X-320 à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Jen m'a confirmé que tu avais bel et bien rempli ton défi, et elle est fière de toi, m'annonce Laura quelques pas devant moi.

- Comment elle sait que j'ai rempli le défi ?

- Elle était là et elle a tout vu.

- Magnifique. Au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de ton témoignage qu'elle n'aurait, de toute façon, pas cru.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demande Nate derrière nous.

- D'un défi stupide que m'a lancé Jennifer lors de notre dernière soirée poker.

- Et qu'elle devait remplir avant la prochaine, c'est-à-dire demain soir, sous peine d'être considérée comme un cas désespéré.

- La ferme Laura.

- On peut savoir en quoi consistait le défi, demande Evan, curieux en me dévisageant.

- Non, réponds-je immédiatement.

- Elle devait draguer une certaine personne, explique Laura.

- (Je vais la tuer. Je vous jure que je vais la tuer.)

- Le caporal Hart ? C'était donc pour ça que vous êtes venue me chercher ce matin.

- (C'est moi, où il y a une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix ?) Non, ce n'est pas le caporal Hart que je devais aborder. Et je suis venue vous sauver de l'infirmière qui allait vous donnez un mal de tête carabiné.

- J'avais pas besoin qu'on vienne me tirer d'affaire.

- Je peux vous assurer que si Major. Erika était pas prête de vous lâcher, le contredit Laura.

- Le pire c'est que c'est juste pour avoir quelque chose à raconter lors de nos soirées, dis-je dégoûtée.

- C'est clair. En attendant, je la comprends si ce qui se dit est vrai, me dit Laura en se retournant vers moi avec un sourire légèrement rêveur.

- Et bien, je pense que oui. Jennifer est plutôt bien placée pour savoir ça, après tout elle a du examiner la plupart des hommes d'Atlantis.

- J'aurais du faire médecine, soupirons-nous en chœur.

- Vous y comprenez quelque chose Major ? demande Meyers.

- Non, mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est de qui elles parlent exactement.

- Impossible Major, réponds-je.

- De vous et de ce qui se dit sur vous lors des soirées poker, monsieur, répond Laura d'une voix chantante.

- Et qu'est ce qui se dit sur moi ?

- On a pas le droit de le dire, désolée.

- Davies. Je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir quand même.

- Désolée mais si vous y mettez un peu du votre vous pourriez deviner tout seul.

- Cadman.

- Non monsieur, on a prêté serment… Et ce n'est pas une blague.

- Cadman ne me forcez à faire de ma demande un ordre.

- Angie, me supplie Laura.

- Très bien pour faire court, vous êtes numéro deux du classement très officieux des plus beaux mecs d'Atlantis. Je pense que vous pouvez deviner la suite tout seul.

- Quel est le rapport avec Jennifer et son métier ?

- Et bien, elle a eu l'occasion de vous voir moins…

- Vêtu que d'habitude, finit Laura pour moi.

- Et elle s'est fait une joie de partager ça avec les autres femmes qui assistent aux soirées poker, ajoute-je.

- Et alors ? La description ressemble à la réalité ? me demande Evan avec un sourire en coin.

Je manque me casser la figure sous le coup de la surprise mais Evan me rattrape de justesse. En fait, c'est pour ça qu'il marche à côté de moi pendant chaque mission. C'est pour s'assurer que je rentre entière malgré ma maladresse. Evan m'adresse un sourire moqueur après m'avoir relâchée et je sens mon visage s'enflammer. Je croise le regard de Laura et je sais déjà que je vais subir un interrogatoire en règle dès qu'elle en aura l'occasion. Maudit Evan, et après c'est moi l'allumeuse. Il s'est regardé ?


	5. Coupe de cheveux

**Coupe de cheveux.**

Je profite que l'expédition soit de retour sur Terre suite à l'arrivée des Anciens sur Atlantis pour aller voir mon frère préféré : Chris. Le taxi que j'ai pris à l'aéroport me dépose à l'entrée de la base où il vit actuellement. Je me présente à l'entrée et le garde me laisse gentiment passer. Je marche tranquillement jusqu'à la maisonnette qui lui a été attribué et quand j'arrive dans la bonne allée, je vois trois jeunes militaires marcher vers moi. Je repère immédiatement un jeune homme brun à peine plus grand que moi au centre du groupe. Il va me tuer après coup mais bon ça fait quand même six mois que je l'ai pas vu et c'est pas comme s'il était pas habitué.

- Chris ! l'interpelle-je en courant vers lui.

- Angie ? s'étonne-t-il.

Je saute dans les bras de mon frère qui me rattrape sans problème. Il m'enlace étroitement et on reste un moment comme ça.

- Hum, on dérange peut être ? demande un des amis de mon frère.

- Oh désolé. Je vous avais oublié.

- On a vu, rétorque l'autre. Tu nous avais pas dit que t'avais une petite amie.

- Et encore moins qu'elle était aussi jolie.

- Les mecs, arrêtez.

- Je le comprends aussi, reprend le premier ignorant Chris. Il voulait pas risquer qu'on la lui pique.

- C'est ma sœur.

- …

Ses amis s'interrompent automatiquement et nous regardent étonnés.

- Tu blagues, là.

- Non.

- Vous vous ressemblez pas du tout.

- Exagérez pas on se ressemble quand même un peu.

- Toujours est-il qu'on peut tenter le coup, murmure "discrètement" un de ses amis.

- Hé, c'est ma sœur, ça veut dire pas touche. De toute façon, elle vit pas dans le coin.

- (ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire).

- Allez viens Angie, on a plein de choses à se dire. T'as bien choisi ton heure en plus, j'ai fini mon service pour aujourd'hui.

Chris me conduit à l'intérieur et me propose de m'asseoir sur le canapé, le temps qu'il se change. Je parcours la pièce des yeux et m'attarde sur les photos qui ornent les murs. Il possède un double de celle que j'ai dans ma chambre. Celle où je suis dans ses bras en train de faire l'idiote, on riait tellement qu'on a tenue la position juste le temps que la photo soit prise. Une autre photo, nous représente tous les quatre, nos deux frères aînés, Alex et Ben, et Chris et moi. Elle date d'il y a longtemps, très longtemps.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? s'exclame la voix de Chris derrière moi.

- Je les ai coupés, ils me gênaient. C'est joli, non ?

Je lui pose la question en passant une main dans mes cheveux les agitant légèrement. Bon, j'admets volontiers que ça me fait bizarre, ce matin ils m'arrivaient aux hanches et maintenant ils atteignent difficilement le bas de mes omoplates pour les mèches les plus longues. Mais c'était nécessaire.

- Oui, c'est joli, confirme-t-il avec un sourire. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? T'es même pas censée être aux Etats-Unis.

- Disons qu'on a du revenir. Je peux pas t'en dire plus.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que ma petite sœur ferait partie d'un projet top secret, j'aurais ri au nez de la personne.

- Je sais.

- Il se fait déjà tard. Tu veux aller au resto ?

- C'est pas la peine, je peux très bien me contenter de ce que t'as ici.

- Bah, c'est que… Y a pas grand-chose, donc je préférerais aller manger dehors.

- Oki doki, frérot.

- T'as rien contre le fait qu'on prenne ma moto.

- Aucun, réponds-je avec empressement et excitation.

- Rêve pas, tu conduiras pas mon bébé.

Mon grand sourire fond comme neige au soleil pour être remplacé par une moue toute tristounette qui je le sais pertinemment n'attendrira pas mon frère. Être jumeau à ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Chris nous conduit jusqu'à un petit resto chinois à proximité de la base, fréquenté presque uniquement par des militaires. Notre arrivée ne passe pas inaperçue et Chris se moque légèrement des regards envieux de ses congénères.

- C'est cool, des fois, d'avoir une sœur aussi jolie et qui me ressemble si peu, dit Chris en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Profiteur.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, rétorque-t-il. Comme ça, j'ai pas besoin de les faire fuir.

- Pourquoi j'y crois pas ? demande-je avec un sourire narquois.

- Je sais pas.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens, nous interrompt l'hôtesse. Une table pour deux ?

- Oui merci.

Elle nous conduit à une table et Chris tire gentiment ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir. On commande rapidement et parlons de tout et de rien en attendant qu'on nous serve.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Ben ? demande-je abordant un sujet plus sérieux.

- Pas directement. La dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, il allait bien. Lily nous appelle quand elle arrive à en avoir mais c'est rare et elle s'inquiète beaucoup ainsi que maman, me répond-il.

- Il faut que j'essaye d'aller les voir quand j'aurais le temps, dis-je alors que la serveuse nous apporte notre repas.

- Bonne idée, ça rassurera maman… Tu demandes pas des nouvelles d'Alex ? interroge Chris en commençant à manger.

- Non.

- Tu lui en veux toujours ?

- Bien sûr que je lui en veux toujours ! Ce qu'il a fait, est impardonnable tant qu'il ne viendra pas s'excuser.

- Il l'a déjà fait.

- Quand il le pensera vraiment ! m'énerve-je.

- Ok, je comprends, Angie, me calme Chris. Désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire à l'époque, s'excuse-t-il encore une fois.

- C'est pas ta faute, soupire-je. En plus, t'étais pas là. Et puis il ne devait pas tenir à moi tant que ça puisqu'il s'est enfui sans demander son reste.

- Oui, enfin Alex fait vraiment peur quand il s'y met.

- Je sais. J'imagine même pas ce qui se serait passé si papa et Ben avaient été là, aussi.

- Oh, c'est simple, il se serait laissé tomber par terre et serait resté là en position de fœtus.

J'imagine sans problème cette réaction chez mon ex-fiancé face à mon père et mes deux frères aînés et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire tout en essayant de ne pas m'étouffer avec mes nouilles sautées.

- Normalement ton Major devrait pas se laisser impressionner par ces trois là.

Cette fois par contre je m'étouffe mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Je compte pas sortir avec Evan ! rétorque-je après avoir repris mon souffle.

- Oh, t'en es au prénom maintenant ? remarque-t-il en haussant un sourcil amusé.

- … Oui mais_

- Pas de mais Angie. Je te connais trop bien. Je sais lire entre les lignes et je peux te dire que tu es amoureuse de lui.

- Figure toi que j'étais déjà au courant de mes sentiments pour lui. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que ce n'est sûrement pas réciproque.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Il est bien trop différent de moi. Je suis quelqu'un d'extravertie, je parle tout le temps, j'aime bien taquiner les personnes que j'apprécie, j'ai un sale caractère. Et lui… Lui c'est tout mon contraire.

- Pourquoi tu te lances pas, sœurette ? T'es pas timide avec les mecs qui te plaisent d'habitude.

- J'ose pas, murmure-je. Il m'intimide justement.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Et je peux savoir en quoi ?

- Je sais pas vraiment. Le fait qu'il soit toujours si silencieux, si secret. Je sais jamais ce qu'il pense et il doit sûrement savoir plus de choses sur moi que moi sur lui. Et puis, il y a sa manière d'agir avec moi. Des fois, il flirte ouvertement et l'instant d'après, il se referme comme une huître. Et puis il est bien trop beau pour son bien, ajoute-je rêveuse en me rappelant cette fameuse journée dans sa chambre où il a retiré son t-shirt sous mes yeux. Il pourrait pas perdre le contrôle rien qu'une fois ?

- De ce que tu m'as dit et ce que j'ai pu lire dans tes lettres, ça a pas l'air d'être son genre de perdre le contrôle

- Je sais, soupire-je d'une voix légèrement désespérée. Et ça aussi, ça m'intimide… Et ça m'attire en même temps.

- Essaye de faire en sorte qu'il cède.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- …

- Et toi ? Comment se porte ta vie sentimentale ?

- Pas très bien.

On continue à parler pendant tout le repas puis il nous ramène chez lui et on continue à parler jusqu'à tomber endormis.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par Chris qui essaye de me déplacer puisque je me sers un peu de lui comme d'un oreiller.

- Ah bien, t'es réveillée parce que je suis de service aujourd'hui.

- Oh désolée Chris, dis-je en me relevant précipitamment tombant, dans le même mouvement, du canapé sur lequel on s'est endormi.

Mon jumeau, très compréhensif, se précipite pour s'assurer que je n'ai rien. Enfin ça, c'est ce que j'aimerais qu'il fasse. En fait, il se fout royalement de ma gueule, limite s'il s'étouffe pas de rire.

- C'est pas drôle Chris, râle-je.

- Oh si, très.

- Pff, aide-moi au moins à me relever.

Chris se lève enfin du canapé et me remet sur mes pieds. On se prépare ensuite, lui à prendre son service et moi à repartir.

- Je te déposerais bien à l'aéroport, me dit Chris en refermant la porte derrière nous. Mais j'ai pas le temps.

- C'est pas grave, le rassure-je. Je m'y attendais un peu, je vais appeler un taxi.

- Faut que j'y aille. Je suis content que tu sois venue me voir, murmure-t-il en me serrant fortement dans ses bras. Ça me manque de plus pouvoir te voir aussi souvent que je le veux.

- Ça me manque aussi, affirme-je en lui rendant son étreinte. A la prochaine, ajoute-je en l'embrassant sur la joue… Je t'aime Chris, fait attention à toi.

- Moi aussi et toi aussi.

Je souris tendrement à mon frère, face à cette réplique qui nous suit depuis l'enfance puis je lui tourne le dos et m'éloigne vers la sortie de la base lorsque j'entends sa voix amusée s'élever à nouveau.

- Hé Angie, la prochaine fois, je veux voir une photo de ton Major !

- Je ferais ce que je peux, réponds-je sans me retourner.

J'agite ma main au dessus de ma tête et lui lance un dernier au revoir avant de sortir mon portable pour appeler un taxi. Le voyage de retour se passe tranquillement et j'arrive à Cheyenne Mountain à l'heure du dîner. Malgré, mon ventre qui réclame pitance, je prends l'ascenseur jusqu'aux quartiers d'habitation pour pouvoir me débarrasser de mon sac de voyage. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je découvre Evan en train de faire les cent pas devant ma porte. Je le suis encore plus quand je le vois s'arrêter devant, lever la main pour frapper mais se désister au dernier moment et se remettre à faire les cent pas. C'est trop chou. Hum et puis cette démarche, et quel cul aussi, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy. Je pourrais peut être essayer de me jeter sur lui et l'embrasser, voir ce que ça donne. Je rougis à la tournure qu'ont prise mes pensées et je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es devant ma porte Evan ?

Ma voix le fait sursauter et il se retourne brusquement vers moi.

- Angie, tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez pour savoir que tu as failli creuser une tranchée devant ma porte, réponds-je avec un sourire. Tu voulais me voir ?

- Heu oui, tu veux manger avec moi, ce soir ? demande-t-il avec un léger sourire piteux.

Il a l'air gêné que je l'ai surpris en train d'hésiter à frapper à ma porte. En attendant, je le serais aussi si j'étais à sa place.

- Avec plaisir surtout que je meure de faim. Je dépose juste mes affaires.

J'ouvre la porte et dépose tout en vrac sur mon lit avant de rejoindre Evan qui m'attend dans le couloir.

- Voilà, on peut y aller.

- Ok.

- …

- Comment tu t'habitues au SGC ? me demande-t-il.

- Plutôt bien. En plus, pour une fois, je peux vraiment étudier un Jumper ! réponds-je l'excitation transparaissant dans ma voix.

Quand je n'entends pas de réponse, je me tourne vers Evan. Il marche à côté de moi, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, le regard fixé droit devant lui.

- Evan ? murmure-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

- T'appréciais pas de venir en mission avec nous ?

- Bien sûr que si et j'aimerais pouvoir recommencer mais comprend quand même que ma passion c'est pouvoir bricoler des avions… Et des vaisseaux spatiaux, ajoute-je après réflexion.

- Je sais, je me rappelle encore de ta chambre sur Atlantis, rit-il légèrement. Y avait des plans d'avions sur tous les murs, même des plans du F-302, je me demande comment t'as fait pour les trouver d'ailleurs… Je crois même qu'il y avait des pièces détachées, ajoute-t-il après un moment.

Je rougis fortement au fait qu'il ait remarqué que ma passion était aussi envahissante, surtout qu'en plus j'ai refait la même déco ici.

- On est arrivé, remarque-t-il.

Il ouvre la porte et me la tient en me faisant signe de passer. On entre et on se sert avant de chercher une table dans la salle bien remplie.

- On va peut être aller ailleurs, propose Evan.

- C'est une bonne idée.

- Lorne ! Davies ! Venez, nous interpelle Sheppard.

- On peut pas le laisser tout seul, dis-je après avoir échangé un regard un peu blasé avec Evan.

- Je suppose que non.

On va donc s'asseoir avec Sheppard qui nous accueille avec un sourire ravi.

- Enfin des visages connus. Ça fait plaisir… Davies, vous êtes superbe. L'uniforme d'Atlantis vous allait déjà très bien mais les vêtements civils vous rendent vraiment très_

- Bam !

Sheppard et moi nous tournons tous les deux vers la source du bruit qui s'avère être Evan. Ou plus exactement sa bouteille qu'il vient de laisser tomber et qu'il n'a pu rattraper qu'après qu'elle est heurtée le plateau s'y j'en crois sa main crispée dessus à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

- Désolé de vous avoir interrompu Colonel, s'excuse Evan d'un ton pas désolé du tout. Elle m'a échappée.

- Ce n'est rien Major, juste un accident. Qu'est ce que je disais déjà ? Hum, je sais plus.

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Evan a été à la limite de l'impertinence avec son supérieur mais surtout glacial autant dans sa voix que dans le regard qu'il lui a lancé. Et en plus Sheppard a eu l'air de comprendre exactement pourquoi. La conversation tourne ensuite autour du retour des Anciens et de notre expulsion d'Atlantis. Après le repas, pris rapidement, Evan me raccompagne en silence. Lorsqu'on arrive dans le couloir où se situe ma chambre, je remarque la haute stature d'un homme blond adossé contre le mur près de ma porte.

- Merde, marmonne-je.

J'attrape le bras d'Evan et nous conduis rapidement d ans le couloir adjacent le plus proche, nous soustrayant à la vue de mon visiteur.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'étonne Evan.

- Chut, moins fort. Comment il a réussi à me retrouver ? me demande-je à voix basse.

- Qui ça ? interroge Evan en se rapprochant de l'angle du couloir curieux.

- Non, non, non. Mauvaise idée.

Je le tire en arrière l'empêchant ainsi de regarder qui m'attend et le dirige vers l'ascenseur.

- On va où ? interroge-t-il.

- Loin de lui en espérant qu'il finira par se lasser quand il ne me verra pas venir.

- Allez, viens. Tu vas nous perdre dans la base si tu continues comme ça.

C'est vrai que je dois avoir l'air d'une biche effarée à regarder dans tous les sens pour trouver un moyen de m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de ma chambre. Evan prend ma main et nous finissons par arriver devant l'ascenseur que je voulais atteindre. Il nous conduit en surface et on sort de la base pour marcher un peu.

- Tu étais où hier ?

- Je suis allé voir mon jumeau Chris. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu.

- Combien de temps ?

- Six mois, soupire-je.

- Seulement ! s'étonne Evan. Ça fait presque un an que j'ai pas vu ma famille, ajoute-t-il incrédule.

- Que veux tu ? C'est mon jumeau. On a toujours été très proche, on a du mal à vivre loin de l'autre et c'est encore pire si on n'a pas de nouvelles régulièrement. On a une relation très fusionnelle.

- Comme la plupart des jumeaux, je pense.

- Oui.

- Et comment se passe tes relations avec tes deux aînés ?

- Avec Ben, ça peut aller maintenant. Depuis que je suis partie de la maison et qu'il s'est marié, on s'entend mieux, même si de toute façon, j'ai toujours été plus proche de lui que d'Alex.

- C'était lui, tout à l'heure, n'est ce pas ?

- Perspicace, Evy.

- … Tu ne t'entends pas bien avec lui ? demande-t-il sans relever le surnom et en retirant sa veste.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Merci, dis-je lorsqu'il enveloppe sa veste autour de mes épaules.

Il frotte un instant mes bras de ses mains puis laisse son bras gauche sur mes épaules et nous continuons à marcher.

- Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole depuis trois ans, murmure-je après un moment à profiter de la chaleur d'Evan.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il a fait fuir mon fiancé. Alex ait venu me chercher à la fac pour qu'on aille fêter le départ en retraite de mon père. Il nous a vu nous embrasser et il a pas apprécié. Du coup, il lui a fait peur et adieu le fiancé. Je ne lui ai plus parlé depuis ce jour là malgré les tentatives de réconciliation de la part de la famille.

- …

- Et ça y est, ça recommence.

- Quoi ?

- Je te raconte encore ma vie et je sais rien de toi.

- Pourtant t'en sais déjà plus sur moi que la plupart des personnes.

- Mouais, je persiste à dire que c'est pas équitable, boude-je faisant apparaître un sourire amusé sur le visage d'Evan.

- Très bien, séance de rattrapage alors. Evan Lorne, 33 ans. J'ai été nommé Major avant mes trente ans, ce qui est quand même très rare… J'ai une petite sœur Laura, elle est mariée et a deux enfants que j'adore… Ma mère était professeur d'art plastique et elle m'a appris à dessiner… Heu, pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

- C'est déjà pas mal. Si on rentrait ? J'ai vraiment froid là.

- Rentrons alors. Je voudrais pas que t'attrape froid.

Evan et moi rentrons dans la base et il me ramène jusqu'à ma chambre où cette fois ci, personne ne m'attend.

- Bonne nuit Evan, le salue-je en lui faisant la bise.

- Bonne nuit.

Je le regarde s'éloigner puis ouvre ma porte pour rentrer lorsque sa voix s'élève à nouveau dans le silence du couloir.

- Au fait, ta nouvelle coupe est sympa même si je te préférais avec les cheveux longs, je trouve que ça te va mieux.

- Merci, réponds-je en rougissant.

- A bientôt, j'espère.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de lui répondre et disparaît à l'angle du couloir. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en refermant la porte et une vague de bonne humeur me submerge. Il a remarqué ! Je me rapproche de mon lit pour retirer ce qu'il y a dessus et je ne me rends compte qu'au moment de la retirer que je porte encore la veste d'Evan. Je crois que j'ai trouvé une bonne raison de retourner le voir. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'enfouir mon nez dans le tissu et de respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur d'Evan. Je m'en sert même d'oreiller et du coup, je dors étrangement bien cette nuit-là.


	6. Problème princier

**Problème princier.**

Ça fait trois semaines maintenant que nous sommes revenus sur Atlantis après son attaque par les réplicateurs pendant que les Anciens avaient récupéré la cité. Et depuis les équipes d'exploration n'ont cessé de se rendre sur les planètes de nos alliés et sur lesquelles nous avons des accords commerciaux. C'est pourquoi nous sommes en train de crapahuter dans la forêt de M7X-380.

- Vous pouvez me rappeler, encore une fois, pourquoi on a pas pris de Jumper, Major ? demande Meyers alors qu'ils se sont arrêtés pour nous attendre Smith et moi, enfin surtout moi.

- Parce que depuis que Davies est dans l'équipe, chaque fois qu'on a le malheur d'en prendre un, on a un problème avec, répond l'interpellé.

- Hé, c'est pas vrai, râle-je.

- Ah oui, je savais bien qu'il y avait une bonne raison, dit Meyers en m'ignorant. La prochaine fois, vous voulez pas qu'on vienne en Jumper et qu'on la laisse marcher ?

- Je suis pas d'accord, m'offusque-je en relevant la tête pour fusiller Nate du regard. Aaah !

J'aurais pas du d'ailleurs parce que du coup j'ai arrêté de regarder où je marchais et j'ai trébuché. Je ne dois, encore une fois, qu'à Evan de ne pas m'étaler par terre de tout mon long.

- Merci, dis-je à Evan lorsque je suis à nouveau stable sur mes jambes.

- De rien. Allez, on se dépêche, on a encore pas mal de marche.

- Trop drôle, j'ai déjà du mal à pas me casser la gueule à cette allure, alors si on accélère, j'imagine même pas ce que ça va donner, marmonne-je.

Nate qui m'a entendue se moque légèrement de moi puis se rapproche.

- Comme ça, je pourrais te rattraper puisque ton ange gardien est parti devant.

- Merci, soupire-je en regardant le dos d'Evan déjà quelques mètres devant nous.

Comment il fait pour se déplacer avec autant de facilité dans cette forêt hostile ?

On finit par arriver à destination, c'est-à-dire un village féodal entourant un château. Les habitants que nous croisons nous saluent et nous arrivons devant les portes du château où Evan se présente au garde. Il nous conduit à la salle du trône où nous sommes très vite rejoints par quatre jeunes filles richement habillées.

- Bonjour Major, minaudent-elles.

Je les aime déjà pas ces filles. Elles me sortent par les yeux à tourner autour d'Evan comme ça. Elles voient pas qu'il est trop vieux pour elles… Ok, faut que j'arrête d'être jalouse comme ça, moi. Surtout que question âge, je voudrais pas dire mais il a quand même presque dix ans de plus que moi, donc beaucoup dirait qu'il est trop vieux pour moi aussi.

- Mesdemoiselles, les salue Evan avec un sourire. Où se trouve votre père ?

- Il finit de régler une affaire importante, explique celle qui semble la plus âgée.

- Oh Alwena ! Regarde la ! s'exclame soudain la plus jeune. Elle est trop belle.

- Toute fine !

- Toute petite !

- Toute mignonne ! s'exclament-elles toutes les quatre.

Heu, j'ai peur là. Elles sont flippantes à me regarder comme si j'étais… une poupée, je crois que c'est le bon mot. Pourquoi elles s'approchent ? Je veux pas moi. Je recule légèrement derrière Nate qui est toujours près de moi sous les regards amusés de mes coéquipiers. Pourquoi Laura est plus là ?

- Vous inquiétez pas Davies, me dit Evan. Elles ne sont pas méchantes.

- C'est pas vous qu'elles regardent comme un jouet, rétorque-je.

Je recule encore un peu mais malheureusement pas assez pour leur échapper. Les filles du roi, que Jennifer m'a décrites comme étant quatre folles, me conduisent dans une pièce un peu plus loin. Pièce que je soupçonne fortement d'être un dressing. Elles passent tellement vite d'un placard à l'autre que je suis forcée de fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir le tournis. Je les rouvre précipitamment quand je les sens commencer à retirer mes vêtements. Je proteste fortement tentant de me soustraire à leurs mains mais c'est peine perdue et je finis par abandonner toutes résistances et mon uniforme est vite remplacé par une robe en soie verte pâle avant de me faire asseoir de force devant une coiffeuse. Après quelques minutes encore de cette torture, elles me relâchent et me placent devant un miroir. Je dois bien admettre que la robe me va bien et que la couleur fait ressortir ma peau halée et mes yeux verts. La coiffure est elle aussi très jolie mais maintenant, je me sens quand même un peu nue, peut être parce que la robe m'arrive à mi-cuisse et qu'en plus elle est fendue sur le côté gauche. Heureusement le décolleté est plutôt sage, lui.

- Vous êtes trop belle, s'exclame celle que je pense être la plus âgée.

- Merci.

- On a plus qu'à rejoindre vos amis.

Et elles me ramènent dans la salle où nous avons laissé Evan, Nate et Smith, le petit nouveau de notre équipe. En effet, malheureusement pour moi, ou heureusement ça dépend des fois, Laura a demandé à être affectée sur le Dédale, plutôt que de revenir sur Atlantis avec nous.

- Wooh, Angie, qu'est ce que t'es sexy comme ça, me dit Nate en me sifflant.

- Nate ! m'offusque-je en rougissant.

- Il ne dit que la vérité, vous êtes sexy, confirme Smith.

Moi qui le croyais timide, apparemment je me trompais lourdement.

- Dites lui, Major.

- Nate a raison Davies. Vous êtes très belle.

- Merci Evan.

Je dois être encore plus rouge que lors du commentaire de Nate. J'en oublie même de le vouvoyer alors qu'on est en mission. Je suis d'autant plus rouge qu'Evan n'arrête pas de me regarder. Et si tout à l'heure je me sentais un peu nue maintenant, j'ai l'impression de l'être complètement sous son regard perçant.

- Pourquoi moi, je me fais rabrouer et lui, tu lui dis merci, boude Nate.

- Parce que toi c'était un commentaire déplacé et lui un compliment.

- Ah Major, nous interrompt une voix d'homme.

- Léri, salue Evan.

- Ravi de vous revoir. Cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles d'Atlantis.

- Oui, nous avons eu quelques petits problèmes mais maintenant tout est réglé et nous sommes là pour assurer la bonne continuation de nos relations commerciales.

- Oh bien sûr, notre_

Le roi s'interrompt soudainement lorsque son regard tombe sur moi et son visage prend une expression gênée.

- Je vois que mes filles ont trouvé une nouvelle victime. Je suis désolé, elles ont tendance à être un peu… spéciales mais à part ça, ce sont de gentilles filles.

- Ce n'est rien monsieur. D'autant que je suis habituée, le rassure-je. J'ai quelques amies tout aussi spéciales.

Je souris en repensant à Laura et Jennifer presque en train de se battre sur le choix d'une tenue pour moi, pour sortir en boite. Et cela à peine quelques semaines plus tôt pour fêter notre prochain retour sur Atlantis. Mes amies sont cinglées, moi aussi d'ailleurs mais bon un peu moins qu'elles. Enfin je crois. Toujours est-il que c'est pour ça que je les apprécie autant.

Le roi nous invite à nous asseoir à la table des négociations et Evan et lui se rappellent mutuellement les conditions de l'accord commercial qui lie nos deux peuples.

- Vous mangerez bien avec nous ? propose le roi alors que nous nous levons à la fin des négociations.

- Avec plaisir, Léri.

- Très bien, comme ça vous allez rencontrer le prince du royaume voisin. Je vais vous faire conduire dans le salon de repos des invités pour que vous puissiez vous reposer et j'enverrais quelqu'un vous chercher lorsque qu'il serra l'heure de diner.

Un serviteur nous conduit jusqu'à un salon à la décoration magnifique. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder partout avec les yeux émerveillés d'une petite fille mais la voix de Nate finit par me faire redescendre sur terre.

- Angie, t'as l'air d'une fille sage comme ça mais en fait t'es une petite dévergondée.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? m'étonne-je sincèrement.

- Joli tatouage, je pensais pas que t'étais ce genre de fille.

Je comprends enfin de quoi il parle maintenant. J'avais pas réalisé que la robe laissait mes épaules à découvert et donc découvrait le tatouage qui se situe sur mon omoplate droite.

- Un pégase, observe Evan en effleurant ma peau du bout des doigts me faisant frissonner. Pour quelqu'un qui travaille dans la galaxie de Pégase, c'est original.

- Haha, je l'ai fait bien avant de commencer à travailler ici, avant même de connaître l'existence de cette galaxie, rétorque-je en me tournant vers lui.

Je me retrouve à quelques centimètres à peine d'Evan, mon regard plongé dans le sien et complètement incapable de détourner les yeux.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'on s'attend pas à découvrir un tatouage sur une fille qui paraît aussi sage.

- Paraître est le mot clé de la phrase. Et puis on s'attend pas non plus à ce que monsieur parfait en est un aussi, rétorque-je en m'éloignant enfin de lui.

- …

- Comment elle a pu le voir ? s'étonne Meyers.

- Et bien, commence-je.

- C'est une longue histoire, élude Evan.

- Disons qu'il a retiré son t-shirt juste sous mes yeux, explique-je en adressant un sourire légèrement hypocrite à Evan.

A ce moment là, un serviteur vient nous chercher et nous mène jusqu'à la salle de réception.

- Major, nous accueille Léri. Je vous présente Lothar, le prince de Gandahar. Lothar, voici le Major Lorne et son équipe.

Evan nous présente et se place légèrement devant moi lorsqu'il surprend le regard carnassier que le prince pose sur moi. Je l'aime pas celui là, il croit quoi ? Que je suis un morceau de viande ? Hormis l'attitude du prince envers moi, le dîner se déroule très bien et après, les filles du roi m'entraînent à leur suite et nous faisons plus ample connaissance. On finit par parler d'Evan et "j'apprends" que l'ainée, en particulier, à un faible pour lui. Décidément, il a la côte auprès des filles Evy, et ce où qu'il aille. Plus tard dans la nuit, une des servantes des princesses m'amène aux appartements qui m'ont été préparés mais sur le chemin, nous croisons Lothar qui lui ordonne de partir et il fait tellement peur que je n'en veux pas à la pauvre femme d'obéir immédiatement. J'essaye de partir mais il me rattrape et plaque sa main sur ma bouche. Main dans laquelle, il tient un linge imbibé de ce qui ressemble à du Chloroforme. Je me débats quelques instants avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard allongée sur le lit d'une chambre richement décorée mais dans un style totalement différent de celui du peuple de Léri. Vu la luminosité de la pièce, il doit être à peu près midi, ce qui veut dire que ça fait déjà un moment que Lothar m'a enlevée et que mes coéquipiers doivent avoir remarqué mon absence. Je parcours la chambre des yeux et me dirige vers la fenêtre que j'ouvre sans problème. Je comprends pourquoi quand je vois à quelle hauteur se trouve la chambre. C'est pas par là que je vais sortir d'ici. Je me dirige ensuite vers la porte et sursaute violement lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre à la volée.

- Angie ! s'exclame Evan, visiblement soulagé de me retrouver. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- Major, il faut y aller, annonce Smith.

- On arrive.

Evan attrape mon bras et me tire derrière lui. Smith et Nate ouvrent la marche vers la sortie du château. Malheureusement des gardes nous bloquent le passage et Nate nous dit de partir pendant que lui et Smith les retiennent. Evan me guide donc dans un couloir adjacent mais un peu plus loin nous entendons de nombreux pas venir dans notre direction. Il ouvre la première porte qui n'est pas verrouillée et me force à entrer à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemble fortement à un placard à balai, avant de rentrer à son tour à l'intérieur. Brillante idée, vous ne trouvez pas ? Le placard est si petit que c'est tout juste s'il y a assez de place pour nous deux. Résultat, je suis littéralement coincée entre le mur derrière mon dos et le torse d'Evan. Sans compter qu'une de ses mains est posée sur ma hanche et que l'autre est appuyée sur le mur à côté de ma tête. Mais vous savez ce qui est le pire ? C'est qu'il est tellement en mode soldat qu'il se rend pas du tout compte de la situation. Bon, du calme, Angie. Il y a des soldats dehors qui nous recherchent, c'est pas le moment de fantasmer même si c'est très dur de s'en empêcher.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir rester un moment ici, murmure Evan dans mon oreille.

Je sais qu'il a fait ça uniquement pour éviter de dévoiler notre cachette mais il n'empêche que le savoir si proche de moi et que sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque rendent mes jambes flageolantes et réveillent les papillons dans mon estomac. S'il savait l'effet qu'il me fait. Je suis soudainement interrompue dans mes pensées lorsque je sens la main d'Evan remonter légèrement sur ma hanche et glisser dans mon dos. Je relève la tête pour lui jeter un regard étonné que j'oublie rapidement quand je rencontre ses yeux d'un bleu légèrement plus foncé que d'habitude. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'avoir une pensée cohérente que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, il s'écarte de quelques millimètres avant de sceller à nouveau nos lèvres dans un baiser bien plus insistant que le précédent. Je réponds à son baiser, collant mon corps contre le sien et nouant mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il mordille ma lèvre inférieure pour réclamer l'accès à ma bouche que je lui offre avec plaisir.

- Je les ai trouvés ! s'exclame soudain une voix alors que la porte de notre petit refuge s'ouvre en grand.

Nous n'avons même pas le temps de réagir que le soldat assomme Evan et le sort du placard. Un deuxième me tire à mon tour de notre cachette et ils nous conduisent dans des directions différentes. Je me retrouve à mon point de départ et reçois rapidement la visite de Lothar.

- Alors, on voulait s'enfuir ? Avant même que j'ai pu en profiter ? C'est pas bien ça.

- Ne m'approchez pas, l'avertis-je.

Il ne m'écoute pas et m'empoigne par le poignet pour me conduire jusqu'au lit. Sauf que cette fois, il me retient uniquement par le poignet donc je n'ai aucun problème à mettre en application ce que mon père m'a appris en matière de self défense. De ma main libre, je lui assène un coup de poing en pleine figure et j'entends avec une certaine délectation son nez craquer. Ensuite je lui donne un coup de genou bien placé qui le plie en deux. Je me retourne et me précipite vers la porte quand je sens quelque chose s'écraser contre l'arrière de mon crâne, m'assommant à moitié. A travers mes larmes de douleur et la brume qui obscurcit mon esprit, je le vois se relever et se diriger vers moi. Je suis terrorisée car cette fois personne n'arrivera à temps pour m'aider mais il passe à côté de moi et continue son chemin jusqu'à la porte où il dit au garde de m'amener rejoindre mes coéquipiers. C'est ainsi que je me fais trainer jusqu'aux cachots où je suis balancée dans une cellule comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Heureusement pour moi, le garde m'a jetée droit dans les bras d'Evan. Ou alors c'est lui qui s'est mis sur ma trajectoire pour me rattraper, toujours est-il qu'une fois de plus, je finis une chute dans ses bras. J'ai vaguement conscience qu'il m'aide à m'asseoir par terre et que Nate m'examine rapidement.

- Angie, reste avec nous, me demande Nate.

- Mm, j'ai mal à la tête, marmonne-je contre le torse d'Evan qui me tient toujours dans ses bras. Et j'ai froid.

- Je crois qu'elle a une commotion cérébrale, murmure Nate, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'endorme.

Je sens Evan hocher la tête puis retirer sa veste. Il m'enveloppe dedans et je plonge immédiatement mon nez dedans pour m'imprégner de son odeur. Je l'entends vaguement demander les vestes de Nate et Smith et il les drape sur mes jambes nues. Il me force à parler mais j'ai du mal à rester attentive et je crois que j'ai quand même fini par m'endormir car tout ce dont je me rappelle après c'est mon réveil à l'infirmerie d'Atlantis avec Evan et Nate à mon chevet, tous les deux endormis.

Je me redresse sur le lit et malgré mes précautions, réveille Evan qui s'était endormi la tête posée sur le rebord de mon lit.

- Hé, murmure-t-il. Tu te réveilles enfin. Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur.

- Désolée. Comment on est arrivé ici ? Et ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

- Sheppard est venu à notre secours. Pour une fois que c'est lui qui vient nous sauver et pas le contraire… Ça fait deux jours que tu dors, sans compter les heures qu'on a passées dans la cellule.

- Tant que ça ?

- Le docteur Beckett pensait pas que tu te réveillerais avant encore quelques jours donc en fait tu dors pas depuis si longtemps que ça.

- …

- Hum, Angie.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé là-bas dans,… Hum, enfin, tu sais,… J'aurais pas du céder à mon envie. C'était uniquement une pulsion à cause de la proximité et… Et de la robe et… Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du t'embrasser. Si on pouvait rester amis, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

- …

- Angie ? m'interpelle Evan après un long moment de silence.

- Oui, pas de problème, on reste ami, marmonne-je. Tu devrais peut être prévenir quelqu'un que je suis réveillée, non ?

Evan se contente de hocher la tête et s'éloigne rapidement à la recherche d'un médecin. Je sens mon cœur se briser alors que je le regarde s'éloigner et je retiens tant bien que mal mes larmes. Quel imbécile celui là ! Et quelle cruche je fais d'y avoir cru !


	7. Nouveau poste

**Nouveau poste.**

Ça fait une semaine que Beckett m'a autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie et à reprendre le travail. Même si je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait pour se débarrasser de moi tellement j'ai été chiante. On ne peut en effet pas dire que je suis une patiente très patiente. Et puis, comme ça je peux éviter Evan puisque je ne suis plus clouée au lit. Je suis sûre qu'il a pris un malin plaisir à venir me voir tous les jours à l'infirmerie, histoire de bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Bonjour Radek, salue-je mon collègue en entrant dans le labo. Café ? propose-je en lui tendant une tasse.

- Avec plaisir, merci… Ah, exactement comme je l'aime. Quand est ce que vous devez repartir en mission ? Que je me prépare à ce que mon labo redevienne silencieux et triste.

- Quand le docteur Beckett me donnera son accord, c'est-à-dire pas tout de suite.

C'est peut être pas plus mal d'ailleurs. En ce moment, moins je vois Evan, mieux je me porte.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

- Pas grand-chose, le Dédale vient d'arriver donc comme d'habitude personne n'a la tête à travailler.

- Chouette, je vais pouvoir aider les techniciens du Dédale ! m'exclame-je.

- Vous devez bien être la seule à être enthousiaste à l'idée de travailler aujourd'hui, remarque Zelenka avec un sourire amusé. Votre joie de vivre va vraiment me manquer.

- Réjouissez-vous alors, puisqu'elle ne repartira pas en mission, annonce la voix de McKay derrière moi.

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien, j'ai remis votre proposition d'étudier entièrement un Jumper au goût du jour et Elisabeth a accepté comme les réplicateurs nous ont gentiment laissé des Jumpers supplémentaires.

- Je… Je…

- Vous allez pouvoir étudier les circuits d'un Jumper du sol au plafond.

- Yaha ! Merci McKay ! Je vous aime !

Je prends instinctivement McKay dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur la joue. Ce n'est que quand quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge que je réalise ce que mon état d'euphorie vient de me faire faire.

- Désolée, m'excuse-je piteusement en relâchant un McKay, choqué.

- Je peux savoir à quoi on vient d'assister ? demande la voix amusée du colonel Sheppard.

- Un élan de joie, Colonel, explique-je en me tournant vers mon interlocuteur.

- Et pourquoi ? ajoute-t-il curieux.

- Le docteur Weir a donné son feu vert à mon projet ! réponds-je surexcitée. Je vais enfin pouvoir travailler sur quelque chose qui nécessite toutes mes compétences !

Il faut que je me calme là, je suis en train de sautiller partout tellement je suis contente. Comme dirait Chris :"Du calme, Lapinou à ressorts".

- Félicitations.

Je le remercie avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et réalise qu'Evan est aussi dans la pièce uniquement au moment où il prend la parole.

- Est-ce que ça signifie que je vais encore perdre un membre de mon équipe ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui, Evan.

- Génial, ironise-t-il.

Le silence pèse un instant sur la pièce puis John reprend la parole.

- Vous venez accueillir le Dédale ? C'est pour ça qu'on était là à la base.

- Bien sûr.

Zelenka referme son ordinateur et nous allons sur la digue Est où le Dédale a atterri.

- Angie, m'appelle Evan.

- Oui, soupire-je.

- … C'est bien qu'on te propose un nouveau poste.

- Oui, je me doute bien que ça t'arrange.

- M'arranger ? Et en quoi ça m'arrangerait ?

- T'as pas une petite idée ?

Je sais que le ton de ma voix est assez froid mais c'est une manière de se protéger. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Evan se rembrunir et il ne cherche plus à m'adresser la parole. On arrive rapidement sur la digue qui fourmille d'activité. Entre le courrier, les vivres, les hommes et surtout tout ce qui va servir à la fête de ce soir puisque nous sommes le 24 décembre. Ou tout du moins sur Terre, c'est le réveillon de Noël.

- Angie !

- Laura !

On se jette dans les bras de l'autre en riant et sautillant.

- J'ai plein de choses à te raconter ! s'exclame Laura en me relâchant. Et j'espère que toi aussi.

- C'est le cas, il faut juste qu'on trouve du temps pour le faire. Pour l'instant, je vais voir si je peux me rendre utile. A tout à l'heure.

Je les laisse derrière moi et entre dans le vaisseau à la recherche du chef technique. Je passe le reste de la journée à aider les membres technique du vaisseau à vérifier si une fois encore le Dédale a fait le voyage sans problèmes et qu'il est en état pour repartir. Puis je vais rejoindre Laura dans sa chambre et je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé avec Evan.

- Oh, le con.

- Je sais.

- Et comment il agit envers toi depuis ?

- Comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce qui m'agace prodigieusement… Ecoute Laura, je t'en ai parlé parce que j'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un mais est ce qu'on pourrait changer de sujet ? Et peut être même parler de toi pour une fois.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Je sais pas moi, ce que tu veux.

- Franchement je vois pas.

- Je croyais que t'avais plein de choses à me raconter.

- C'était pour te faire parler, toi, en fait. Depuis que je suis plus avec Carson, j'ai pas grand-chose à raconter.

- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes plus ensemble, vous étiez mignons tous les deux.

- Peut être mais quand on a du retourner sur Terre, on était pas vraiment dans le même Etat et les relations longues distances, moi, j'y crois pas.

- Et pourquoi t'es pas revenue sur Atlantis ?

- Je suis sur Atlantis là, non ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Je sais pas, j'avais envie de reprendre mon poste initial, je crois.

- …

- Tu devrais peut être aller te changer, c'est quand même le réveillon.

- J'y vais.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à choisir une tenue ?

- Si tu veux.

Et voilà, si vous vous demandez comment faire plaisir à Laura vous avez votre réponse, il suffit de lui parler de vêtements ou d'explosifs. Nous allons dans ma chambre et Laura s'assoit sur mon lit pendant que j'ouvre mon armoire.

- Met une jupe, m'ordonne Laura.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pour que je sois sûre de pas être la seule à être en jupe.

Je me tourne vers elle et réalise quand effet c'est la tenue qu'elle porte.

- Ok.

Je sors une jupe noire de mon armoire et la montre à Laura pour avoir son approbation, qu'elle me donne sans hésiter. Par contre je sais pas du tout quoi mettre avec et je retourne tout le côté de mon armoire qui contient mes hauts.

- Tu l'as gardée ? demande soudain Laura en se levant.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De la robe que t'ont offerte les princesses de je sais plus quelle planète.

- Oui je l'ai gardée, réponds-je.

- Met-la, alors.

- Bah bien sûr, merci elle me rappelle assez de mauvais souvenirs comme ça, rien qu'en la voyant.

- Evan embrasse si mal que ça ?

- Mal ? Loin de là. J'en ai encore les genoux qui tremblent lorsque j'y repense. C'est plutôt ce qui s'est passé après que je veux oublier.

- Je te comprends. Bon alors qu'est ce que tu pourrais bien mettre avec cette jolie petite jupe pour aller tourner la tête des beaux mecs, ce soir ?

- Comme si j'avais envie d'aller flirter.

- Je te propose pas d'aller flirter pour flirter mais pour oublier.

- Tu sais quoi Laura ? Je vais juste aller à cette fête pour m'imprégner de l'esprit de Noël, ok ?

- C'est comme tu veux.

Elle finit par sortir un corset vert en velours et en satin. Je vais dans ma salle de bain et me change rapidement puis nous partons enfin pour le mess où se déroule notre petite fête de Noël. On rejoint notre groupe d'amies avec qui nous organisons nos soirées poker. Nate vient nous saluer puis il repart à la chasse comme il dit si souvent. J'abandonne un instant mes amies pour aller souhaiter de bonnes fêtes à mes collègues et amis.

- Docteur Davies.

- Caporal Hart, salue-je à mon tour.

- Comment allez vous ?

- Très bien, et vous ?

- A merveille depuis que j'ai le plaisir de vous parler. Mais ça irait encore mieux si vous m'appeliez Stephen.

- Uniquement si tu m'appelles Angie, alors.

- Pas de problème… J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un nouveau poste.

- Je vais avoir un nouveau poste. Il faut que j'aille en parler avec le docteur Weir.

- Tu danses ? me propose-t-il presque timidement.

- Bien sûr.

Il m'entraîne au milieu des autres couples et m'enlace doucement.

- Joyeux Noël, au fait.

- Joyeux Noël, Stephen.

- C'est pas trop dur d'être loin de ta famille ?

- Si mais je tiens le coup… Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- Je suis habitué moi mais toi c'est ton premier noël loin d'eux et sans la réelle possibilité de revenir. Enfin, je pense.

- C'est le cas en effet.

- …

- Stephen, je suis désolée mais je suis un peu fatiguée et j'aimerais retourner dans ma chambre pour me reposer et lire mon courrier aussi, j'ai pas encore eu le temps.

- Bien sûr. Je te raccompagne.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Jusqu'à la porte alors.

- Si tu y tiens.

Il m'accompagne jusqu'à une des portes du mess et une fois là, je me retourne vers lui pour lui dire au revoir.

- Bonne nuit, Angie, me dit Stephen.

- Bonne nuit.

Je m'apprête à partir quand il me rattrape par le bras, me remettant face à lui.

- Attend. Il y a du gui, me dit-il avec un sourire innocent en me montrant le plafond. Il faut respecter les traditions.

Je lève un instant les yeux vers le plafond puis baisse la tête pour les plonger dans les yeux de Stephen, juste avant qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser dure à peine quelques secondes et je peux voir la déception dans les yeux de Stephen quand il s'éloigne de moi.

- Désolée mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments.

- Ton cœur est déjà pris, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Par le Major Lorne ?

- … Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- J'ai vu comment tu le regardais, la dernière fois que j'étais là.

- Oh…

- J'ai aussi vu la manière dont il te regardait. Et j'ai bien vu aussi qu'il m'a fusillé du regard pendant qu'on dansait, ça doit toujours être le cas d'ailleurs maintenant que je t'ai embrassée.

- Ça m'étonnerait mais bon. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et regarde un instant la boîte qui contient mon courrier posée sur mon bureau mais je n'ai pas le courage de me pencher dessus. Je mets rapidement mon pyjama et me couche directement.


	8. Entrainement

**Entraînement.**

- Je pensais pas que tu viendrais.

Je sursaute violement quand j'entends la voix d'Evan dans mon dos. J'étais pourtant persuadée qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Je me retourne vers lui pour le trouver nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, dans un renfoncement, juste à côté de la porte, ce qui explique que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Tu m'as fait peur Evan.

- Désolé. Content que tu sois venue.

- C'était prévu depuis un moment donc j'allais pas annuler. Et puis après une semaine à l'infirmerie et deux semaines d'interdiction de toutes activités physiques, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'entrainement.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, alors.

- D'accord, mais n'y va pas trop fort, hein ? Je suis pas un soldat, moi. Et je sors de convalescence, en plus.

- Je retiendrais mes coups, alors, annonce-t-il en commençant à tourner autour de moi tel un félin.

- T'as plutôt intérêt parce que si tu m'envoies à l'infirmerie, c'est toi qui l'expliquera à Beckett, rétorque-je, un sourire étirant mes lèvres malgré moi, alors que je commence à imiter Evan.

- Ne me fait pas croire que tu ne peux pas éviter mes coups. Je t'ai déjà vu à l'entrainement.

- Vraiment ? m'étonne-je.

- Vraiment.

On se tourne encore autour puis Evan commence à m'attaquer. J'évite ses coups, pour certains de justesse mais sinon, je m'en sors plutôt bien. Surtout sachant que j'ai tendance à être un peu distraite par le physique de mon adversaire. Il évite lui aussi ma série d'attaques sans problèmes jusqu'à ce que mon poing frôle son visage. Il attrape mon poignet qui vient de passer à côté de son visage, m'attire à lui et mon dos se retrouve collé contre son torse.

- Et c'est toi qui t'inquiétais que je t'envoie à l'infirmerie. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me faire du souci.

- Je t'ai frôlé qu'une fois, m'offusque-je.

- Oui, mais moi je sais arrêter mes coups, s'il le faut.

- Toujours est-il que c'est bel et bien moi qui suis immobilisée pour l'instant.

Je lui enfonce légèrement mon coude dans l'estomac et profite de sa surprise pour me glisser hors de son étreinte.

- Maintenant, arrête d'éviter et pare les attaques.

- Bien monsieur.

On reprend l'entrainement et je me rends rapidement compte qu'il augmente la difficulté de ses attaques à chaque fois que j'arrive à en parer une plutôt que de l'éviter. Je sens également avec plaisir mes muscles se dénouer sous l'effort, ça faisait quand même un moment qu'ils avaient pas travaillé et je l'ai bien senti en commençant à travailler sur le Jumper puisque la plupart du temps je me retrouve dans des positions plutôt improbables pour pouvoir atteindre certains endroits.

- T'es partie où là ? demande Evan après m'avoir facilement coincée contre un mur.

- Désolée, je pensais à autre chose.

- Tu sais que c'est mortel ça dans un combat réel ?

- Oui, je sais mais c'est pas le cas là.

Je le repousse et l'attaque sans attendre. Il me retourne mon attaque mais je l'évite en me baissant et comme je suis assez proche de lui j'en profite pour le faire tomber avec une bonne vieille balayette.

- J'ai gagné, annonce-je en me plaçant au-dessus de lui pour l'immobiliser.

- J'en suis pas aussi sûr, moi.

- Quoi ?

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il renverse la situation à son avantage. Littéralement. Et c'est moi qui me retrouve coincée entre le sol et lui.

- C'est pas fairplay, ça, marmonne-je, vexée.

- Et en quoi ça ne l'est pas ?

- T'es bien plus fort que moi. Comment tu veux que je réussisse à avoir le dessus ?

- En t'exerçant, propose Evan.

Je me contente d'hocher la tête, trop occupée à me perdre dans le bleu de ses yeux pour réaliser vraiment ce qu'il me dit. Il est bien trop proche pour que mon cerveau fonctionne normalement. Evan libère mes poignets qu'il maintenait de chaque côté de ma tête, jusqu'à présent et effleure mon visage du bout des doigts. Il rapproche son visage du mien et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il mordille ma lèvre inférieure pour obtenir l'accès à ma bouche et je ne peux retenir un gémissement lorsque sa langue rencontre la mienne. Angie, repousse le, me crie ma conscience. Repousse-le ! REPOUSSE-LE ! Mais j'ai absolument aucune envie de mettre fin à ce moment. La main gauche d'Evan glisse de ma nuque à ma hanche puis remonte dans mon dos sous mon débardeur m'arrachant un gémissement supplémentaire. A ce moment, Evan se fige puis se redresse précipitamment. Il m'aide ensuite à me relever et me lance un regard d'excuse.

- Désolé, je… J'aurais pas du.

- Evan, l'interromps-je.

- Angie, je_

- Clac !

Evan me regarde quelque peu choqué, une main sur sa joue rouge là où je viens juste de le gifler.

- Tu peux pas m'embrasser et revenir sur tes actes après, Evan, gronde-je furieuse. Soit tu admets que tu n'es qu'un connard insensible qui ne sait pas résister à tes désirs, soit tu fais évoluer notre relation mais arrête ! Ça fait trop mal.

- Je voulais pas te blesser Angie.

- Alors, fait un choix, rétorque-je en sortant de la salle.

Même si le fait qu'il se soit encore excusé de m'avoir embrassé me fait mal, je suis quand même assez contente de l'avoir remis à sa place. Et avec un peu de chance, il va enfin assumer ses actes. J'entends des bruits de pas précipités derrière moi puis Evan m'appeler. Je me retourne vers lui et hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je suis pas un connard insensible, c'est juste qu'avec toi, je sais pas comment agir et des fois j'arrive pas à me retenir.

- …

- Je veux que ça évolue, Angie.

- Ce sera ta dernière chance, Evan.

Je lui accorde un sourire puis le laisse planté au milieu du couloir, qu'il ne croie quand même pas que je vais céder aussi facilement à ses excuses. A lui, de prouver qu'il tient vraiment à ce que notre relation évolue.


	9. Partie de billard

**Partie de billard.**

Je jette un regard désespéré à mon lit sur lequel se trouve à peu près tout le contenu de mon armoire puis lance un regard exaspéré à Laura qui termine de la vider.

- Laura, on va être en retard, annonce-je.

- On partira pas tant que t'auras pas une tenue adéquate.

- Et jeter mes vêtements pèle mêle sur mon lit va servir à quoi à part à les froisser ?

- …

- Je vois que t'as rien à répondre à ça.

- …

- Tu peux ranger les jupes tout de suite.

- Mais_

- On va jouer au billard Laura. Je mettrais un pantalon et c'est tout. Et je compte bien garder le jean que je porte.

- … C'est bon. Mais tu peux au moins mettre un joli haut parce que bon, j'aime bien ton haut mais si on veut que notre petit Major préféré se décide, il faut qu'il voit ce qu'il rate.

- Ok, tant que je suis à l'aise.

- Cool.

- Et dépêche-toi.

- Oui, je sais, on va être en retard… Oh, il est sympa celui là, tu me le prêtes ?

- Si tu veux.

- J'espère juste que je pourrais rentrer dedans.

- Ça devrait aller, il est trop grand pour moi.

- Merci… Tiens enfile, me dit-elle en me lançant un bout de tissu noir.

Il s'avère que c'est un débardeur noir tout simple mais particulièrement près du corps. C'est pas comme si ça me gênait sinon je l'aurais pas acheté. Je change rapidement de haut et nous nous dépêchons de rejoindre la salle de détente, ou de jeu pour grands enfants, ça dépend du point de vue. Nous y sommes immédiatement accueillies par Nate.

- Ahah. Alors prêtes à perdre ?

- Qui te dit qu'on va perdre ? demande Laura en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est évident, non ? Vous êtes des filles. Et on a le Major avec nous.

- Nous ? demande-je étonnée.

- Bah oui, Smith, le Major et moi.

Je me tourne vers la table de billard où se trouvent Evan et Smith, visiblement prêts à jouer.

- Et le fait qu'on soit deux et vous trois ne vous a pas gênés ?

- Oups.

- Vous avez plus qu'à vous trouver un troisième équipier, annonce Evan sur le ton de l'évidence.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en secouant légèrement la tête puis me tourne vers Laura l'interrogeant du regard. Elle hausse les épaules et commence à fouiller la salle des yeux lorsque John se porte volontaire.

- J'ai envie de pouvoir battre quelqu'un qui sait y jouer pour une fois. Et si en plus mon second est dans le lot.

- Bienvenu dans l'équipe alors, Colonel, dit Laura enthousiaste.

- Heu, sans vouloir vous vexer Colonel, commence Evan. Je suis pas sûr que vous ayez choisi la bonne équipe. Enfin, sauf si vous voulez perdre.

- Vous les avez déjà vues jouer, Major ?

- Je dois bien admettre que non. Pourquoi ?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

- Si vous le dites. Qui commence ?

- Les plus gradés d'abord, suggère Meyers.

- J'y vois pas de problème moi. Colonel ?

- Non plus.

- Moi si, s'interpose Laura. C'est Angie qui commence dans notre équipe. Vous affronterez votre second en face à face plus tard.

- Très bien, j'ai hâte de voir ça, accepte John avec un sourire amusé.

Je m'approche du râtelier, et prends une queue de billard et du bleu avant de retourner près de la table.

- Honneur aux filles, m'annonce Evan avec son si délicieux sourire en coin.

Je suis sûre que pour le coup, son sourire veut dire "Comme ça tu pourras jouer un peu avant que je te mette la pâté". Si si un sourire peu dire autant de chose.

- Si tu insistes.

J'ouvre le jeu et mets d'entrée trois boules dans les poches.

- Je prends les pleines, annonce-je.

- Comme tu veux. De toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire.

Je relève un moment la tête vers Evan et découvre sur son visage, un air d'incompréhension. Visiblement, il s'attendait pas à ce que je réussisse à garder la main. Je reporte mon attention sur la table et examine attentivement mes possibilités avant d'annoncer mon prochain coup que je réussis sans problème et ainsi de suite pour chaque boule. Je m'autorise même à l'enfoncer un peu plus en faisant des bandes et des coups longs. Ne jamais prendre une scientifique à la légère.

- Et la huit dans le coin droit, annonce-je.

Je me prépare et réussis sans problème à faire disparaître la huit dans la poche désirée.

- Et voilà. Merci de m'avoir laissée commencer Evan. J'aurais pas pu te battre à plate couture sinon.

Je relève la tête et découvre les visages incrédules d'Evan, Nate et Smith alors que Laura se marre dans son coin et John sourit très amusé de la situation.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? demande Nate.

- Tout est question de physique et de mathématiques, explique-je avec un petit sourire supérieur, je dois bien l'avouer.

- Où t'as appris à jouer ? interroge Evan.

- A l'université.

- Mais encore ?

- Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais s'intégrer dans une classe de physique aéronautique composée exclusivement de mecs quand on est une fille, c'est encore plus dur que d'être accepter par ses pairs dans l'armée, toujours quand on est une fille. Pas vrai, Laura ?

- De ce que tu m'as raconté, si.

- Et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'ils m'accordent un tant soit peu de respect, c'est de les battre à leur jeu préféré : le billard. Je suis devenue une vrai pro en quelque temps. Merci papa et mon idée de mettre en application la physique à ce jeu, après ça a été beaucoup plus simple.

- Et ils t'ont acceptée ? demande Evan, curieux.

- Bien sûr, il voulait savoir comment je faisais et puis comme en cours, je réussissais aussi mieux qu'eux, ils ont fini par admettre que j'avais ma place parmi eux… Ou alors, ils me supportaient pas car trop jaloux mais ils le cachaient très bien, ajoute-je songeuse. Toujours est-il que si tu veux jouer la prochaine fois, me laisse pas commencer Evan.

- Ou alors, je ferais en sorte d'être dans ton équipe. Et puis c'est pas non plus comme si ça m'avait dérangé de pas jouer, affirme Evan.

- Ah ça, c'est sûr. Il en a bien profité pour apprécier la vue.

- (Quelle vue ? me demande-je).

Je comprends quand je vois Evan rougir et fusiller son supérieur du regard et je me sens rougir à mon tour.

- Hum, j'ai un peu soif, pas vous ? Vous voulez que je vous ramène quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien de l'eau, me répond Laura.

- Une bière, ajoute Meyers.

- Moi aussi.

- Ça fera trois alors, termine John.

- Je t'accompagne, m'annonce Evan. Pas sûr que t'arrives à tout ramener toute seule.

Je le remercie en souriant et on sort de la pièce.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir attendre nos boissons un moment, déclare Laura juste au moment où les portes se referment derrière nous.

Evan et moi marchons silencieusement vers le mess, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir car c'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve seuls depuis l'entraînement.

- Angie ?

- Oui ?

- Promis cette fois, j'assumerais mes actes.

- De quoi_

Je suis interrompue par les lèvres d'Evan qui se posent sur les miennes. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et se recule légèrement avant d'effleurer à nouveau mes lèvres des siennes. Il recommence le même manège plusieurs fois, ne s'attardant jamais assez pour que je puisse répondre à ses baisers papillons. Je finis par entourer mes bras autour de sa nuque et enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux rapprochant son visage du mien, le forçant à faire durer le baiser. Il accepte obligeamment et enroule ses bras autour de moi, me rapprochant de lui. Rapidement, il réclame l'accès à ma bouche, l'obtenant facilement alors qu'il me fait reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre le mur. Il fait remonter l'une de ses mains jusqu'à ma nuque et il incline ma tête pour avoir un meilleur accès pendant que sa main gauche se faufile sous mon débardeur pour pouvoir caresser la peau de mon dos, s'attardant en particulier dans le bas juste au dessus de mon jean. On doit quand même finir par se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène. Je laisse mes mains redescendre lentement sur son torse alors que les siennes reviennent se poser sagement sur mes hanches.

- J'aurais dû jeter ma raison par la fenêtre, bien plus tôt, avoue Evan, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les miens.

- Surtout qu'elle avait tord. Je comptais pas te repousser.

Evan se penche et scelle à nouveau nos lèvres mais dans un baiser bien plus tendre que les précédents.

- On devrait peut être aller chercher les boissons, propose-je.

- Ou au moins, éviter de continuer en plein milieu du couloir, suggère-t-il mutin.

- Hé, pas trop vite, Casanova. Faudrait voir à pas brûler les étapes.

- Il faut que j'attende le troisième rendez-vous pour espérer aller plus loin que les baisers ?

- Exactement.

- En route pour le mess alors. J'en connais qui doivent avoir soif.

- Et qui doivent pas se gêner pour jouer les commères.

Evan s'éloigne pour me permettre de me décoller du mur contre lequel je suis toujours appuyée. Puis il place sa main dans mon dos et me guide jusqu'à notre destination initiale.

- Je suppose que c'est pas le premier rendez-vous.

- Et non, va falloir m'inviter.

Evan laisse échapper un léger rire et m'embrasse doucement avant de reprendre la parole.

- J'aime beaucoup ton tatouage au fait, annonce-t-il en caressant doucement la zone de peau laissée à découvert entre mon jean et mon débardeur où se trouve le motif tribal du tatouage dont il parle.

- Merci.

- T'en a d'autres comme ça ?

- Tu devras le découvrir par toi-même, murmure-je dans son oreille avant de me détacher de lui et de courir loin de lui, joueuse.

- Hé, attend-moi.


	10. Premier rendezvous

**Premier rendez-vous.**

Je suis en train de travailler dans mon Jumper attitré quand l'alarme d'activation de la porte résonne dans la cité. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre et laisse un sourire apparaître sur mon visage : Evan est de retour de mission. Je reprends mon travail et quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends le sol du hangar s'ouvrir puis un vaisseau se poser. Je suis en train d'essayer d'identifier un circuit lorsqu'une voix s'élève derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

- Salut Angie.

- Evan ? m'étonne-je en me retournant vers la rampe du Jumper. T'es pas censé avoir un débriefing, là ?

- Dans une heure, je voulais te voir avant d'aller me changer.

- Parce que tu penses que je suis plus attirée par toi quand tes vêtements sont plein de boue ? demande-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Je suis pas plein de boue, juste mes chaussures.

Je laisse échapper un léger rire et me dirige vers Evan mais tout en restant sur les caisses qui me permettent d'atteindre les compartiments du plafond. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et me penche vers lui puisque pour une fois, je suis plus grande que lui.

- Bonjour, beau brun, ça faisait longtemps.

Je l'embrasse tendrement et sens ses mains se poser sur ma taille, me soulever puis me reposer sur le sol un peu plus loin. Il met fin au baiser et colle son front contre le mien tout en me gardant dans ses bras.

- Tu dînes avec moi, ce soir ?

- Comme tous les soirs où tu es là, non ?

- Sauf que là, je te parle d'un dîner rien que toi, moi et l'océan… Et peut être quelques bougies, si j'arrive à en trouver.

- T'es un grand romantique, en fait.

- Oui, surtout que tu le mérites.

Un grand sourire étire mes lèvres et je vais à la rencontre de celles d'Evan quand une voix nous interrompt.

- Ah Davies justement, je vous cherchais. Venez !

McKay, car c'est lui, m'attrape le bras et me tire vers un autre Jumper à l'intérieur duquel se trouve un fouillis de fils et Zelenka.

- Ah, je vois que vous avez trouvé un négociateur. Bonjour Angela. Vous allez pouvoir m'aider à prouver à McKay que pour une fois, il a tord.

- J'ai toujours raison, Zelenka ! C'est vous qui êtes incompétent !

- Incompétent ? Incompétent ?

- Eh ! Du calme ! m'interpose-je… Merci. Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

- Ce programme informatique ne fonctionne pas et ce uniquement parce qu'il a fait une erreur de programmation.

- C'est vous qui vous êtes trompé, s'offusque Radek.

- Messieurs ! Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamins de cinq ans, s'il vous plaît ! Et encore je suis gentille quand je dis ça, ma nièce est plus mature que vous alors qu'elle n'a que cinq ans, justement.

Le silence se fait enfin et ces deux grands scientifiques me regardent tout piteux. De vrais gamins. Je prends l'ordinateur de McKay et m'assois sur un des sièges arrière.

- Tout ça, c'est de votre faute McKay, je suis très mature d'habitude.

- Ma faute ? Bah voyons. On en serait pas là si vous acceptiez de m'écouter.

Et c'est reparti, je regarde Evan et lève les yeux au ciel pour lui montrer mon exaspération, il me sourit compatissant puis reporte son attention sur le chef de l'équipe scientifique et son second. La situation l'amuse hautement. Ce serait aussi mon cas, si je n'avais pas à y assister aussi souvent. Je me concentre sur le programme informatique en m'attardant d'abord sur les parties en rouge mais je n'y trouve aucune erreur et je me penche donc sur le reste. Je trouve rapidement d'où vient le problème, modifie le programme en conséquence et me relève.

- J'ai trouvé, commence-je. Houhou, je suis là. J'ai fini !

Rien à faire, ils ne m'écoutent pas. Je secoue la tête, passe entre eux et monte sur une caisse pour brancher l'ordinateur et lancer le programme.

- Ça marche ! s'exclame McKay lorsque les lumières s'allument.

Il se précipite dans le cockpit avec Zelenka et me bouscule alors qu'ils se battent pour arriver le premier. Je tente tant bien que mal de garder mon équilibre mais échoue lamentablement et atterris dans les bras d'Evan.

- Merci, murmure-je.

- Si vous pouviez éviter d'abimer ma petite amie, j'apprécierais, déclare Evan d'une voix glaciale.

Cela a le mérite de calmer mes collègues. Ils nous regardent alors qu'Evan me repose par terre, puis échangent un regard étonné, avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers nous.

- Vous sortez ensemble ?

- Bah oui.

- Vous avez pas remarqué que vous nous avez un peu interrompus à l'instant en venant la chercher ? interroge Evan en fusillant McKay du regard.

- Ah bah non… Alors qui avait raison ? demande McKay, avide. Moi, forcément.

- Vous aviez tous les deux, et tord et raison. Les erreurs que vous aviez remarquées n'étaient pas des erreurs et vous étiez tellement aveuglés par vos égos respectifs que vous êtes passé à côté de la véritable et seule erreur de ce programme. Erreur que même un débutant aurait remarquée. Donc à l'avenir, essayez de vous écouter. Vous êtes deux des plus brillants scientifiques de notre planète, alors essayez de vous en rappeler et de coopérer. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, j'ai du travail.

Je tourne le dos à mes collègues qui ressemblent à des poissons hors de l'eau, pour me retrouver face à Evan, tout aussi figé que les deux autres. Je prends sa main et le tire hors du vaisseau le conduisant jusqu'à mon lieu de travail actuel.

- T'as vraiment un caractère bien trempé, fait remarquer Evan en m'entourant de ses bras.

- Trois frères et que des mecs à l'université, ça forge le caractère, explique-je.

- J'ai cru comprendre. Rappelle-moi de jamais te contrarier.

- Promis. On se retrouve où ce soir ?

- Je viendrais te chercher vers huit heures.

Il se penche pour m'embrasser et cette fois personne ne vient nous interrompre. Il met rapidement fin au baiser et s'excuse mais il doit aller se doucher et se changer avant le débriefing. Je le regarde partir puis me remets au travail, un grand sourire idiot collé sur le visage.

* * *

- Tu travailles encore Davies ?

- Oui Palmer, pourquoi ?

- T'es là depuis la première heure ce matin et c'est tout juste si t'as pris une pause à midi. T'en as pas marre ?

- Jamais quand il s'agit de vaisseaux.

- T'es cinglée, Davies.

- Je sais, merci.

- C'était pas un compliment.

- Je me doute bien que c'en était pas un. Quelle heure il est ?

- Bientôt sept heures.

- Merde !

J'enregistre mon travail en vitesse, débranche et éteins tous les ordinateurs puis coupe le Jumper avant de me frayer un chemin vers la sortie ce qui s'avère assez difficile entre les caisses qui me servent d'escabeau, les fils qui pendouillent et les ordinateurs.

- Serais-tu pressée ?

- C'est ça. A demain.

Je fais tout le chemin entre le hangar à Jumper et ma chambre en courant sauf durant mon court passage dans le transporteur. Je vais directement dans la salle de bain, me lave rapidement puis me dirige vers mon armoire enveloppée dans ma serviette. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ? Si seulement il m'avait prévenue plus tôt. Finalement, je trouve quoi mettre très facilement : un pantalon noir en tissu léger et un petit top vert pomme avec la lingerie qui va avec même si Evan ne le saura pas. Je mets des chaussures noires avec des petits talons puis retourne dans la salle de bain me coiffer et me maquiller. C'est fou comment mes cheveux ont repoussé en seulement trois mois quand même. Je referme ma trousse à maquillage au moment où ma porte sonne. En allant ouvrir, je jette un œil à mon réveil : 08h00 pile. Quelle ponctualité ! J'ouvre la porte et me trouve face à un Evan à couper le souffle. Jean, chemise, rien de très sophistiqué mais ça lui va très bien et ça change de l'uniforme.

- Bonsoir Angie.

- … Bonsoir Evan.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui.

- Alors, suis-moi.

Il me conduit jusqu'au transporteur le plus proche et pose sa main sur mes yeux au moment d'en ressortir. Il m'amène dehors et retire sa main de devant mes yeux, ses bras entourent doucement ma taille et il colle mon dos contre son torse.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

- … Oh Evan, c'est magnifique.

Nous nous trouvons sur un balcon qui surplombe une des digues d'Atlantis, une table pour deux est installée avec un vrai repas… et des bougies.

- Comment t'as réussi à faire tout ça ?

- Meyers m'a aidé à installer et un des cuistots me devait un service. Assieds-toi.

Evan se détache de moi et me tire une chaise. Je m'assois et il fait de même de l'autre côté de la table après nous avoir servi.

- C'est délicieux.

- Je ferais part de tes compliments au chef… Quoi ?

- Dit m'en plus sur toi.

- Dit-moi d'abord ce qui te tracasse depuis l'arrivée des mails hier.

- Mon frère Ben.

- …

- Il a été blessé en Irak et ils le rapatrient.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

- Moi aussi.

- Qui t'as prévenue ? Il faut connaître quelqu'un au SGC pour recevoir des mails lors du rapport hebdomadaire.

- C'est Alex qui m'a prévenue, on s'est mis d'accord pour se donner les nouvelles importantes.

- …

- Evan, tu le fais exprès de toujours faire revenir la conversation autour de moi ? demande-je avec un sourire.

- Non ! Je m'inquiétais, c'est tout.

- Merci, ça compte beaucoup pour moi, tu sais.

- … Tu voudrais me servir de modèle ?

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai dit que ma mère était prof d'arts plastiques.

- Oui.

- Elle m'a donné le goût du dessin et de la peinture et… Et j'ai très envie de te dessiner surtout quand tu souris comme à l'instant.

- …

- Tu peux le dire, si ça te gêne, je_

- Non, y a pas de problèmes, c'est même plutôt flatteur. Tu me feras voir tes dessins ?

- Si tu y tiens.

* * *

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite du rendez vous.


	11. Dessins

**Dessins.**

Deux semaines ! J'ai passé deux semaines sans pouvoir voir Evan ou presque. Et quand on arrivait à se voir, c'était uniquement en coup de vent. Genre, bonjour, un baiser et faut que j'y aille. Ça a vraiment été deux semaines très chargées pour nous deux. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est la journée de repos et on la passe ensemble ! On se trouve sur le balcon où s'est tenu notre premier rendez-vous et il s'adonne à une de ses passions : la peinture, pendant que moi je parcours ses carnets de croquis. Je trouve plusieurs dessins d'Atlantis et des Jumpers, ainsi que de la porte des étoiles et divers éléments de l'architecture d'Atlantis. Il est visiblement passionné par la cité. Ah, ça change, je viens de trouver le dessin d'une jeune femme un peu plus âgée que moi mais sûrement plus jeune qu'Evan.

- Qui est ce ? demande-je curieuse en lui montrant le dessin.

- C'est ma petite sœur.

- Et, eux ? demande-je à nouveau après avoir tourné la page.

- Mes neveux, répond-il avec un sourire amusé.

- … Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- C'est rien.

- …

- C'est juste qu'on dirait une gamine curieuse.

- Je suis pas une gamine, je suis juste curieuse de mieux te connaître. Toi, tu sais déjà tout de ma famille et de mes relations avec eux.

- Je sais, tu trouves ça injuste mais je n'y peux rien si tu adores parler, et si moi j'adore t'écouter.

- Mouais.

Je me remets à mon feuilletage de carnet en faisant mine de bouder et en ignorant le regard amusé qu'Evan pose sur moi. Je l'entends pousser un léger soupir et je l'imagine très bien en train de secouer la tête désespéré par mon attitude avant de retourner à sa peinture. Je découvre beaucoup de dessins des neveux d'Evan, je suis prête à parier qu'il les adore et que quand il les voit il se transforme en tonton gâteux mais ça je lui dirais pas. En tout cas pas tant que je l'aurais pas vu de mes yeux. Après ça risque de revenir souvent, juste pour l'embêter un peu. Je prends un autre de ses carnets et après quelques dessins de notre chère Atlantis, j'en découvre un qui me fige littéralement. Quand est ce qu'il a bien pu le faire celui là ? Je tourne la page, puis la suivante et encore quelques unes, avant de me décider à poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai découvert le premier dessin.

- Evan, quand est-ce que tu les as fait ceux-là ?

- Lesquels ? demande-t-il en se retournant.

Je lui montre les croquis et tout à coup je vois mon cher Evan, toujours si sûr de lui, se mettre à rougir comme un adolescent.

- Hum, heu, c'était après M7X-380, quand tu étais à l'infirmerie dans le coma, explique-t-il les joues toujours rouges et en fuyant mon regard.

- Evan, je t'en veux pas, tu sais, murmure-je.

- C'est pas ça, c'est que ça me rappelle à quel point, j'ai été idiot de te repousser, de pas te révéler mes sentiments alors que ça prouve que je t'aimais déjà plus que de raison à l'époque.

- Vraiment ?

- Je dessine que ceux que j'aime vraiment Angie. Et là, c'était devenu une obsession, t'as vu le nombre de dessins que j'ai fait de toi en seulement deux jours ?

- Oui, j'ai vu. Ça me dérange pas que tu sois un peu obnubilé par moi.

Je me lève et vais à la rencontre d'Evan. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrasse tendrement, il répond à mon baiser et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille me collant contre son corps. Je mets fin au baiser par manque d'air et enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou, inhalant son odeur. Il pose un léger baiser sur le haut de ma tête puis m'éloigne légèrement de lui.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

- Je peux retourner à mon tableau ?

- Oui, vas-y. Moi, je vais continuer à parcourir tes croquis.

Je retourne m'asseoir contre le mur et parcours ce qu'il reste de dessins. Oh, non, c'est pas vrai ! Il avait besoin de dessiner ça ? Je viens de découvrir un dessin de moi dans le hangar à Jumper en train de danser. Je me rappelle de ce jour là. J'avais profité d'être toute seule dans le hangar pour mettre de la musique pendant que je travaillais. Et chaque fois, qu'il y a de la musique, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de danser. Et là, je venais juste de découvrir un truc très intéressant, même si je me rappelle plus quoi, et je m'étais un peu lâchée. Et comme par hasard, il a fallu qu'Evan arrive à ce moment et me trouve en plein délire. Il a visiblement été marqué puisque qu'il a réussi à le retranscrire de mémoire.

- Vous peignez ? demande Carson, en arrivant, me faisant redresser la tête.

- Salut Doc. Et oui, je peins.

- Dis donc, vous êtes doué en plus.

- Ma mère enseignait les arts plastiques. Elle me donnait des cours les weekends. J'avais arrêté pendant des années, je n'avais pas le temps quand j'étais dans l'armée et quand je suis arrivé ici, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais, j'm'y remets depuis quelques temps et la vue est tellement exceptionnelle.

- Oui. Je suppose que j'ai pas la moindre chance de vous convaincre pour une partie de pêche sur le continent.

- Si vous me l'aviez demandé plus tôt, peut être bien, mais non, je préfère achever cette toile.

- Elle a l'air fini pour moi.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis le peintre et vous le médecin.

- Vous marquez un point. Alors profitez en bien.

- Oh, comptez sur moi. Et puis, je ne peux qu'en profiter avec Angie à mes côtés. Pas vrai, Angie ?

- Y a pas de doute.

- Oh, Davies, je ne vous avez pas vue.

- C'est pas grave.

- Bon, je vous laisse. Bonne journée.

- Vous aussi, réponds-je à Carson.

- Et je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelqu'un pour vous accompagner, ajoute Evan.

Je regarde Carson partir puis me lève et viens me placer à côté d'Evan.

- Je suis d'accord avec Carson, elle m'a l'air finie cette toile.

- Peut être mais c'est toujours moi le peintre, et je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas finie.

- Evan, murmure-je.

Je me place entre lui et sa toile, entoure mes bras autour de sa taille et lui adresse un regard de chien battu. Evan éclate de rire et repose palette et pinceau pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Que tu reportes ton attention sur moi ? propose-je.

Il fait passer son regard du tableau à moi, puis de moi au tableau.

- Une demi-heure ? supplie-t-il. Et je te promets qu'après, je suis tout à toi.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et commence à m'éloigner de lui, mais il m'en empêche et m'embrasse tendrement. Il finit par me relâcher et je m'éloigne à contre cœur.

- Plus que vingt huit minutes, annonce-je en retournant m'asseoir, lui arrachant un rire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Evan repose son pinceau et commence à ranger tout son matériel. Je lève la tête vers lui et il me sourit.

- Ça y est, j'ai fini. Tu viens ?

- Oui.

Je me relève précipitamment et passe mon bras autour du sien. On se dirige vers ses quartiers pour qu'il dépose ses affaires puis nous nous dirigeons vers la cantine. Nous ne sommes plus très loin quand une explosion retentit et le choc nous fait perdre l'équilibre.

- Angie, ça va ? me demande Evan.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- J'ai rien. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ça venait du mess, je crois.

- Il est inutile que j'essaye de te convaincre de rester ici pendant que je vais voir, n'est ce pas ?

- Totalement inutile.

- Viens alors, mais reste derrière moi.

On se dirige vers la cantine et découvrons le mess et les alentours complètement détruits.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demande Evan à un de ces hommes.

- Une explosion, monsieur.

- Oui, je me doute bien, Capitaine. J'aurais aimé de plus amples informations.

- Désolé Monsieur, je n'en ai pas.

- Bien. Colonel, interpelle-t-il. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

- Evacuer toutes les personnes non nécessaires et leur dire de rester dans leurs appartements.

- Bien, monsieur. Angie, t'as entendu ?

- Oui, j'y vais. Fait attention à toi.

Je l'embrasse rapidement avant de rejoindre mes quartiers où j'attends d'avoir des nouvelles en étudiant les plans de la cité.

* * *

Je regarde le cercueil les larmes aux yeux, m'agrippant à la main d'Evan comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que Carson est mort, ça a été si soudain. Evan serre un peu plus ma main dans la sienne et dépose rapidement un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête pour me montrer qu'il est là et nous écoutons en silence le discours du docteur Weir. Puis Chuck active la porte et Evan lâche ma main pour aller prendre sa place de porteur. Je m'avance aussi et reste derrière le cercueil puisque je les accompagne. En effet, Carson et Laura avaient recommencé à sortir ensemble et j'ai demandé au docteur Weir de pouvoir aller sur Terre pour lui annoncer. Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment lui dire ce qui est arrivé et ce sans me mettre à pleurer, moi aussi.


	12. Alex

**Alex.**

- Allez, il faut que j'y aille.

Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaye de me convaincre qu'il faut que je frappe à la porte de Laura mais je n'y arrive pas. Je regarde la porte encore une fois et envisage brièvement la possibilité de faire demi-tour mais y renonce rapidement, il ne faut pas qu'elle l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Je frappe enfin et après quelques minutes elle m'ouvre et m'accueille avec un immense sourire.

- Angie, salut ! J'avais entendu dire que des membres d'Atlantis étaient arrivés mais je savais pas que t'en faisais partie.

- Laura, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Houlà, ça a l'air sérieux. Entre.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, conseille-je Laura après qu'elle ait refermé la porte derrière nous.

- Angie, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Il y a eu des explosions sur Atlantis à cause d'une invention des Anciens. Elle créait des tumeurs explosives dans les personnes qui avaient été exposées. Deux des assistants scientifiques l'ont accidentellement mise en marche. La première explosion a eu lieu au réfectoire_

- Angie pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

- Quand on a compris à quoi servait la machine, McKay a tout de suite appelé le deuxième assistant mais il était à l'infirmerie et quand Carson a appris ce qui se passait, il a fait évacuer l'infirmerie puis il a verrouillé le niveau pour pouvoir extraire la tumeur sans être interrompu.

Je sens les larmes commencer à affluer et je les retiens avec difficultés. Je lève la tête vers Laura et vois sur son visage qu'elle commence à comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

- L'opération s'est déroulée sans problème et Carson est allé à la rencontre du démineur. Il lui avait remis la tumeur mais… Laura, il est mort.

- Non.

Laura fond en larmes et je sens les miennes se mettre à couler également. Je m'assois sur le lit à côté de Laura et la prends dans mes bras. Il n'y a pas de mots pour consoler ce genre de peine.

* * *

Je viens de laisser Laura après que ses larmes se soient taries et lui avoir brièvement expliqué pour l'enterrement et je me dirige vers la chambre d'Evan pour chercher un peu de réconfort dans ses bras. Je tourne dans le bon couloir et me fait bousculer par un militaire.

- Désolé.

- C'est rien.

- Angie ? Oh Dieu merci tu vas bien. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre quand j'ai appris qu'il y avait eu des explosions sur Atlantis.

Il me prend par les épaules et me secoue légèrement avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'arrache rapidement à l'étreinte et cherche à reprendre mon chemin, il faut que j'arrive chez Evan avant de fondre en larmes.

- Alex, je vais bien. C'est bon. Il faut que j'y aille.

- Angie, attend. Ben sort de l'hôpital demain et j'ai eu une permission pour aller le voir, tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Je sais pas, je vais voir. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille là.

Je plante mon frère au beau milieu du couloir et vais frapper à la porte d'Evan. Le fait que mon frère soit témoin de ça, ne me vient même pas à l'esprit. Evan ouvre la porte presque immédiatement et je me jette dans ses bras, ne cherchant plus à retenir ma peine. Il se contente de m'enserrer fortement dans ses bras et de refermer la porte puis il caresse tendrement mon dos et mes cheveux en embrassant doucement mon front et mes tempes. Mes doigts se referment désespérément sur le dos de sa chemise alors que j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son épaule.

- Chut bébé, ça va aller.

- Elle… Elle l'aimait tellement… Elle est_

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres m'empêche de continuer.

- Viens là, bébé.

Evan desserre son étreinte et passe un de ses bras derrière mes genoux pour me soulever. Il me porte jusqu'au lit et s'assoit au bord, moi sur ses genoux. Il retire mes chaussures puis nous allonge sur le lit, lui sur le dos et moi toujours blottie contre lui dans ses bras. Je glisse ma main droite sous sa chemise et la place au-dessus de son cœur, savourant la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau sous ma main et les battements forts et réguliers de son cœur me réconfortent un peu. Il est toujours là et bien vivant. Je me laisse bercer par Evan et ça, ainsi que son odeur, les battements de son cœur et son pouce qui caresse doucement le bas de mon dos comme chaque fois qu'il place sa main là, m'aide à me calmer. Les larmes se tarissent et les tremblements de mon corps s'espacent.

- Ça va un peu mieux ? me demande-t-il une fois que je suis complètement calmée.

- Moui. Désolée, j'ai trempé ta chemise.

- C'est pas grave, j'en ai d'autres. Est-ce que tu comptes me relâcher bientôt ?

- Aussi tard que possible.

- Alors laisse-moi juste m'installer un peu mieux.

Il se cale plus haut sur les oreillers, m'amenant avec lui, replace sa main sur ma hanche et place son autre main sur la mienne toujours à plat sur sa poitrine mais que j'ai sortie de sous sa chemise. On reste comme ça un long moment et je finis même par m'endormir.

Je me réveille en sentant Evan bouger pour placer une couverture sur nous.

- Evan.

- Oui, Angie ?

- J'ai croisé mon frère…

- …

- …

- Et ? m'encourage Evan quand je ne continue pas.

- Ben sort demain de l'hôpital et Alex m'a proposé de l'accompagner pour aller le voir…

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Je sais pas, il part demain mais c'est aussi demain qu'on est censés partir pour l'Ecosse et_, déclare-je à toute vitesse.

- Angie, m'interrompt Evan. Ton frère sort de l'hôpital.

Il caresse doucement ma joue avant de placer un doigt sous mon menton pour tourner gentiment mon visage vers lui. Il continue de parler quand nos regards se croisent.

- Certes, le doc était ton ami mais tu as le droit de privilégier ta famille. Je sais à quel point elle compte pour toi et à quel point tu t'inquiétais pour Ben. Et je suis sûr que je suis pas le seul à le savoir. Alors, vas-y. Va le voir, ça ne voudra pas dire que tu n'appréciais pas Beckett.

- Mais je peux pas laisser Laura.

- Elle comprendra Angie. Et je te promets de garder un œil sur elle.

- Tu crois vraiment que je peux y aller ? demande-je.

- Oui.

- … Et toi, ça va aller tout seul, là-bas ? Tu_

- Ça va aller, je t'assure.

- …

- Non, vraiment, ça va aller, confirme-t-il sous mon regard insistant.

- Si tu as besoin, je suis là.

- Je sais bébé, je sais.

- Il faut que je trouve Alex pour lui dire que je l'accompagne.

- Plus tard.

Il m'attire à nouveau dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement, m'empêchant – comme si j'en avais envie – de partir, tant et si bien que je finis par envoyer un mail à mon frère pour le prévenir et demander où on se retrouve.

* * *

Je somnole à moitié dans la voiture ma tête contre la vitre, mes yeux à peine ouvert pour regarder le paysage qui défile. Je bouge le moins possible pour faire croire à mon frère que je dors, c'est ça ou essayer de faire la conversation sans qu'on s'engueule et comme ça fait plus de trois ans qu'on s'est pas parlé ou alors uniquement pour se prendre le bec, je préfère qu'il croit que je dors. Surtout qu'il m'a vu rentrée dans la chambre d'Evan hier donc la discussion sera plus un interrogatoire qu'autre chose et je vais m'énerver. Non, dormir est vraiment la solution.

- Je sais que tu dors pas, m'annonce Alex alors qu'on ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de chez nos parents. Je te connais, j'ai toujours su quand tu dormais vraiment ou pas.

- Désolée Alex mais je vois pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait se dire.

- Qui c'était hier ?

- (Désolée Evan mais sinon il va pas me lâcher.) C'est un ami très proche. J'avais besoin d'un peu de réconfort de la part de quelqu'un qui sait ce qui se passe.

- De réconfort ?

- Je connaissais assez bien une des personnes qui est morte dans l'explosion et sa petite amie est une de mes amies les plus proches. Je venais de lui annoncer ce qui s'était passé.

Je m'arrête là. Pas parce que j'estime qu'il n'a pas à en savoir plus mais parce que je sens les larmes menacer de couler à nouveau.

- Désolé, petit ange, je savais pas.

- …

- Tu m'en veux toujours pour avoir fait fuir Dan ?

- … Oui… mais là… c'est pas ça.

- Oh, Angel.

Alex gare précipitamment la voiture sur le bas côté, arrête le moteur puis m'attire dans ses bras. Cet élan d'affection me prend par surprise et je reste tendue un moment avant de me laisser aller. Ce câlin ne devrait pourtant pas me surprendre, Alex a toujours agi comme ça avec moi et uniquement avec moi. S'il n'était pas devenu surprotecteur à ce point, on ne serait pas fâché.

- Ça va mieux Alex.

Je me détache de son étreinte et m'enfonce à nouveau dans mon siège en essuyant mes joues.

- Je suis désolé, Angie.

- Pourquoi ? demande-je en essayant de cacher l'espoir qui pointe en moi.

- Pour t'avoir fait souffrir.

- …

- Mais pas pour l'avoir fait fuir lui.

Ça y est le peu d'espoir que j'avais, s'est fait la malle. Je me renferme comme une huitre et reporte mon regard vers le paysage.

- On pourrait repartir ? demande-je après quelques minutes.

- … On y va.

J'entends bien la pointe de déception qui perce dans sa voix mais je préfère ne pas relever. Le reste du trajet se passe comme le début : en silence. Et je suis soulagée quand on arrive enfin à la maison.


	13. Ben

**Ben.**

- Alex, mon lapin ! s'écrie notre mère en le voyant descendre de voiture.

- Maman, j'ai trente trois ans, faudrait voir à arrêter de m'appeler "mon lapin", râle-t-il.

- Angela, ma puce ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis revenue momentanément au pays et Alex m'a prévenue que Ben sortait aujourd'hui, donc me voilà.

- Vous vous êtes enfin réconciliez ! C'est_

- Pas le cas, la coupe-je. J'ai accepté de l'accompagner uniquement pour voir Ben. Il est où d'ailleurs ?

- Dans le salon, répond ma mère un peu déçue.

Je serre ma mère dans mes bras avant de me rendre au salon où je trouve Ben et toute sa petite famille. Je m'arrête net à l'entrée du salon, choquée par la vision de mon grand frère en fauteuil roulant. Ben finit par se tourner vers moi et un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

- Angie ! … Ça va ? ajoute-t-il inquiet quand je ne réponds pas.

- …

- Oh, comprend-il soudain en voyant mon regard fixé sur son fauteuil. T'inquiètes, c'est moins grave que ça en a l'air. Viens donc là.

Je me dirige vers lui et me penche pour lui faire un câlin et il fait en sorte de m'asseoir sur ses genoux malgré mes protestations.

- C'est bon, c'est pas là que j'ai mal.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh rien de bien grave, dit-il d'un ton léger. J'étais juste un peu trop près d'une explosion et le souffle m'a projeté contre un mur et mon dos a pas aimé du tout. Et puis j'ai eu quelques brûlures aussi et ma jambe a pas apprécié que je tombe dessus après mon vol plané mais les médecins ont dit que tout rentrerait en ordre rapidement. Quelques mois et je serais beau comme un sou neuf.

J'embrasse doucement la joue de mon frère et enfouis mon visage dans le creux de sa nuque. Je ne sais pas si ce qui me trahit en premier sont les soubresauts de mon corps ou les larmes qui coulent mais mon frère finit par se rendre compte que je pleure et il demande à sa femme d'emmener leurs enfants dans la cuisine pour aider maman.

- Petit ange, qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai déjà été plus gravement blessé, tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Petit ange ?

- Il y a eu un accident là où je travaille et des gens sont morts, Ben. Des personnes que je connaissais.

- Désolé, sœurette.

- Tu pouvais pas savoir.

Je me redresse et Ben prend mon visage en coupe et essuie mes larmes avec ses pouces. Nos yeux du même vert se rencontrent et les siens me laissent deviner son inquiétude et son amour.

- Ça va aller, je te le promets. Je ne permettrais pas qu'il en soit autrement pour toi. Rien ni personne ne pourra se mettre entre toi et le bonheur tant que je serais là, ok ?

Sa réplique m'arrache un sourire, ce qui était sûrement l'une de ses intentions.

- Tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire n'est pas réaliste.

- Je sais… Pour l'instant profite de ton petit séjour en famille pour te regonfler à bloc. Tu verras, ça ira mieux après.

Là, j'éclate carrément de rire et mon frère m'adresse un regard confus.

- Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi. Evan m'a dit la même chose lorsqu'il m'a dit au revoir ce matin.

- Et je peux savoir qui est Evan ?

- C'est un très bon ami, réponds-je avec un sourire.

Je vois mon frère échanger un regard avec quelqu'un derrière moi et quand je me retourne je vois Alex dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mes deux grands frères restent un moment à se regarder et je sais qu'ils communiquent silencieusement et qu'ils se demandent qui est vraiment Evan.

- Si on rejoignait tout le monde dans la cuisine ? propose-je.

Je me lève et me place derrière le fauteuil de mon frère pour le pousser jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Je peux le faire, tu sais.

- Je me doute bien, tu es un grand garçon très fort.

- Ça c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire mais il restera toujours mon bébé, déclare ma mère depuis la cuisine.

- On sait Maman, on restera tous tes bébés, réplique Ben, son sourire s'entendant dans le ton de sa voix.

- Tantine !

- Eh, les crapules.

Je m'éloigne du fauteuil de mon frère et me penche pour accueillir les deux petits monstres dans mes bras. Je leurs fais d'énormes bisous et les chatouille un peu avant de les relâcher.

- Qui veut des cadeaux ? demande-je.

- Moi, moi.

Je souris devant tant d'enthousiasme, Evan a raison, ça me fera du bien de passer ces deux jours avec ma famille. C'est dur de rester triste avec les deux piles électriques que sont les enfants de Ben et Lily. Et m'assurer que Ben va bien me remonte le moral. Je vais chercher mon sac à dos et reviens dans la cuisine en l'ouvrant pour sortir les cadeaux que j'avais acheté pour mon neveu et ma nièce lors de mon dernier passage sur Terre. Je dévoile deux peluches et les enfants se jettent dessus.

- Merci tante Angie.

- C'est pas fini.

Je sors deux petites maquettes d'avions de chasse et leurs donne.

- Oh pitié, Angie. Leurs bourre pas le crâne avec toutes ses foutaises sur les avions, l'Air Force et tout ça.

- Ce ne sont pas des foutaises, m'offusque-je. Et si Chris était là, il serait d'accord avec moi.

- Malheureusement.

- Papa, dis-je en me retournant.

- Mon bébé.

- (Va falloir que je persuade mon père d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ou que je dise à Evan de ne plus m'appeler bébé parce que sinon, je vais plus pouvoir dissocier l'un de l'autre.) Papa, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et demi.

- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- … Ose dire que tu n'es pas fier de Chris.

- Je suis fier de lui, confirme-t-il alors que je le prends dans mes bras. Mais, c'est toi ma plus grande fierté, ajoute-t-il dans mon oreille. Surtout ne le dis pas à tes frères, ils seraient jaloux.

Je rigole doucement et l'embrasse avant de me détacher de lui.

Ma mère nous ordonne rapidement de quitter sa cuisine puis une demi-heure plus tard, nous passons à table. Je passe l'après midi à jouer avec les petites crapules et Ben qui lui aussi a besoin d'une bonne dose de joie de vivre. Après le dîner, je vais sur l'ordinateur familial pour joindre Chris qui n'a pas pu venir. Après quelques minutes, la connexion est établie et le visage de mon frère apparaît sur l'écran.

- Héhé, salut frérot. Comment tu vas ?

- Très bien mais qu'est ce que tu fais chez les parents ?

- C'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterai un autre jour. Ben, c'est bon !

- Enfin.

- Et j'ai pas mis si longtemps que ça. Je peux pas aller plus vite que l'ordinateur.

Ben me rejoint et je lui laisse la place puisque que c'est pour lui que j'ai joint Chris. Il attrape mon poignet et me force à m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Alors comment tu vas Chris ?

- Bien mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question.

- T'inquiète, ça roule.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il va finir par se prendre pour un bolide de formule 1, intervient Alex en se plaçant derrière nous. Salut Chris.

- Salut Alex, ça faisait longtemps.

- En effet.

La sonnerie de mon portable – me demandez pas pourquoi je continue à payer mon abonnement alors que je m'en sers plus mais je peux vous dire que je suis pas la seule – nous interrompt. Je regarde l'écran et la photo d'Evan me salue –j'ai enregistré le numéro du portable qu'il a emprunté le temps qu'on est sur Terre.

- Excusez-moi les gars.

Je me lève rapidement et décroche alors que je me dirige vers la porte fenêtre du salon.

- Salut.

- Salut ma belle. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Mieux qu'avant en tout cas. Attend une seconde.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'assois sur la barrière qui délimite la véranda.

- Tu avais raison, j'avais besoin de ma famille. Maintenant que j'ai pu voir Ben, je me sens plus légère… Et toi, comment tu vas ?

- J'ai déjà connu mieux. J'aimerais que tu sois là, j'ai bien besoin d'un câlin.

- Tu es où là ?

- Dans ma chambre d'hôtel, couché sur mon lit.

- Imagine que je suis à côté de toi et que je te tiens dans mes bras.

- J'imagine très bien mais c'est quand même mieux en vrai… Donc ton frère va bien ?

- Oui mais le voir en fauteuil roulant, ça m'a choquée, heureusement c'est juste le temps qu'il guérisse entièrement. Et il faut voir l'avantage, il va rester un bon moment à la maison, loin de la guerre.

- C'est toujours ça de pris. Et le voyage en voiture ?

- J'ai fait semblant de dormir pendant toute la durée du voyage. Donc ça s'est bien passé. Et ton voyage à toi ?

- Je dois bien admettre que je suis jamais à l'aise quand c'est pas moi qui ai les commandes de l'avion.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à sa réplique.

- Pauvre chou. Et Laura ?

- En bon marine qu'elle est, elle se montre forte mais je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas la même chose quand elle est seule et demain ce sera pire lors de l'enterrement.

- Reste avec elle, s'il te plaît.

- Promis.

- J'ai hâte de te revoir, tu me manques, murmure-je.

- Tu me manques aussi, bébé. Et croit-moi, après demain sera vite là. Et je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser tant que je veux.

- Je t'aime, Evan, annonce-je avec un sourire complètement idiot collé sur le visage. Oh oh.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, c'est juste que je viens de relever la tête et de me rendre compte que mes trois frères, dont un par webcam interposée, regardent dans ma direction. Et je suis sûre que Ben et Alex se posent des questions sur notre relation.

- Tu ne leurs as pas dit pour nous ?

- Non, désolée Evan mais s'ils l'apprennent ils vont plus me lâcher et demain je vais encore passer six heures en voiture avec Alex et j'ai pas très envie de subir son interrogatoire.

- Je t'en veux pas Angie. Au contraire, je te comprends. Mais Chris risque de vendre la mèche.

- Non, y a pas de risque, il veut pas que j'ai des raisons de lui en vouloir et comme il n'est pas là physiquement, il ne se laissera pas intimider par les deux autres. Au pire, il avouera tout plus tard, mais on sera retourné sur At_

Je m'interromps quand Ellie et Ryan passent devant moi en courant.

- Enfin, tu sais où.

- J'ai hâte d'y retourner. C'est pas toujours très sûr, ni de tout repos mais bon, c'est un peu chez nous maintenant.

- Oui, et je vois mal un de mes frères débarquer là-bas pour te menacer et surveiller mes fréquentations.

- Heureusement que cet endroit existe quand même. Quelles étaient nos chances de nous rencontrer, sinon ?

- Elles étaient plus que faibles, confirme-je en souriant. Les seules options possibles auraient été le hasard, ou que tu te proposes comme pilote d'essai pour un avion que j'aidais à créer.

- Peu probable. Dit-moi, qu'est ce que tu dirais si notre troisième rendez-vous se déroulait sur Terre ? Dans un vrai restaurant suivi d'une balade au clair de lune, je connais un coin sympa à Colorado Springs.

- Je serais plus que ravie. J'ai hâte d'y être.

- Moi aussi. Je vais te laisser, le vol m'a fatigué.

- Ok, repose-toi bien. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

* * *

POV normal.

Les trois frères d'Angie la suivent des yeux et la porte est à peine refermée que Alex prend la parole.

- Qui est au téléphone avec elle ?

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? fait remarquer Chris même s'il connaît la réponse.

- C'est sûrement cet Evan, répond Ben

- Elle vous a parlé d'Evan ? s'étonne Chris.

- Mentionner serait plus exact… Attend, comment ça se fait que t'ais déjà entendu parler de lui.

- Parce que je suis son frère jumeau ? propose-t-il.

- Elle s'est assisse sur la barrière, remarque Alex, les yeux toujours fixés sur Angie.

- C'est mauvais ça, elle nous a menti.

- En quoi elle vous a menti ? s'informe Chris pour savoir ce qu'il peut dire sur Evan sans se mettre sa sœur sur le dos.

- Elle nous a dit que ce n'était qu'un ami, répond Alex.

- Mais les seules fois où elle s'isole sous la véranda pour répondre au téléphone et où elle s'assoit sur la barrière pendant la conversation, c'est quand c'est son petit ami à l'autre bout du fil.

Ben et Alex tournent tous les deux la tête vers l'écran d'ordinateur.

- N'essaye même pas de démentir.

- Je dirais rien alors. Il la fait rire, c'est bien non ?

- Mouais.

- Oh les mecs, vous le connaissais même pas. Accordez-lui une chance.

- Tu le défends ?

- Regardez la et dites moi qu'elle n'est pas sérieusement amoureuse de lui.

- Si, ça se voit clairement à son sourire, avoue Ben. Mais c'est notre petite sœur et on doit s'assurer qu'il est assez bien pour elle. Tu peux pas nous contredire sur ce point.

- Ne le faites pas fuir. Quoi que vous risquez d'avoir du mal.

- A t'entendre on dirait que tu l'as déjà rencontré.

- C'est pas le cas mais Angie parle beaucoup de lui dans ses lettres.

- Alex, tu te charges de te renseigner sur lui, mais attention, je veux pas que tu t'approches de lui, c'est clair.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que j'ai pas envie que tu fasses le con et qu'elle t'en veuille encore plus.

- Ok, ok.

- La revoilà, prévient Chris.


	14. Promenade sous la lune

**Promenade sous la lune.**

Le lendemain alors que je parle avec Ben, le sujet Evan revient sur le tapis, ce qui me fait penser que j'ai rien à mettre pour notre rendez-vous. Mais je suis bête, tous les vêtements que j'ai pas pu amener sur Atlantis je les ai laissés là. Je m'excuse auprès de Ben et monte en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre où je m'enferme avant d'ouvrir mon armoire. A peine une demi-heure plus tard, j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

- Je peux entrer ma puce ? demande la douce voix de ma mère.

- J'arrive.

Je me fraye un chemin jusqu'à la porte et fais entrer ma mère.

- Une tornade est passée par là ? s'étonne-t-elle devant le capharnaüm qui règne dans la pièce.

- Heu non, c'est juste que je cherche quoi mettre.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Oh juste comme ça.

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Je te connais ma chérie, tu as un rendez-vous galant ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais entends des chuchotements de l'autre côté de la porte. Je lève un doigt pour demander à ma mère d'attendre un peu et de ne pas faire de bruit. Je rejoins silencieusement ma porte, pose ma main sur la poignée et ouvre ma porte en grand faisant sursauter mon père et Alex qui étaient accroupis derrière, l'oreille collée au bois de celle-ci.

- Je déteste quand vous faites ça, fais-je remarquer.

- Mais on faisait rien, commence mon père.

- On s'assurait de… De, continue Alex.

- On s'assurait que la porte était bien droite.

- Mais bien sûr, vous croyez vraiment que je suis naïve à ce point ? Ouste, du balai et que je ne vous revois plus traîner derrière les portes ! Et dites à Ben que je sais qu'il est aussi dans le coup même s'il n'est pas là.

J'attends qu'ils aient descendu l'escalier pour refermer ma porte et me tourner vers ma mère. Je la découvre assisse sur le lit en train de rire.

- Ils ne peuvent vraiment pas s'en empêcher, remarque-t-elle.

- Malheureusement. J'ai quand même vingt cinq ans, ils pourraient arrêter de surveiller toutes mes fréquentations.

- Que veux-tu ? Tu es leur petite princesse. Ils veulent juste te protéger. Le jour où ils accepteront un de tes petits amis sans rien dire, il faudra s'inquiéter.

- J'aimerais plutôt que ça veuille dire qu'ils ont confiance en mon choix.

- … Bon, alors. Qui c'est ? Raconte-moi tout.

- Il s'appelle Evan. Evan Lorne. Il est Major dans l'Air Force.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit avec un soupir rêveur. J'entends ma mère pouffer face à mon attitude mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, chaque fois que je pense à Evan, je me sens pousser des ailes. Je raconte tout à ma mère ou presque. Du jour de notre rencontre à maintenant, en omettant bien sûr tout ce qui concerne Atlantis d'un peu trop près, comme les missions d'exploration, et aussi ce qui s'est passé avant qu'on se mette ensemble. Et pendant tout ce temps, elle m'aide à choisir quoi mettre.

Après le déjeuner, Alex et moi récupérons nos affaires pour repartir. Sa permission ne durait que deux jours et je veux être là quand Evan reviendra. On dit au revoir à tout le monde et nous sommes déjà dehors quand Ben me rappelle.

- Hé sœurette, attend.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai failli oublier de te rendre ça.

Ben tire une chaine de sous sa chemise, à laquelle est accroché sa médaille de baptême et une aile d'ange, ainsi que son alliance quand il est au front. Il détache le fermoir et retire l'aile de la chaine avant de me la tendre.

- C'est à toi je crois, petit ange.

- Oui, confirme-je en la prenant.

- Merci, elle m'a ramené à la maison.

- Mais tu as été blessé.

- Rien de bien grave alors que ça aurait pu l'être.

Je me penche pour enlacer mon frère et murmurer dans son oreille.

- Je t'aime Ben.

- Moi aussi petite sœur. Fait attention à toi.

- Promis.

Je rejoins rapidement Alex dans la voiture et fais de grands signes d'au revoir jusqu'à ce qu'on soit hors de vue. Je m'assois bien dans mon siège et cherche l'attache de mon collier pour pouvoir y accrocher l'aile. Elle rejoint ainsi sa jumelle opposée et ma paire d'ailes est à nouveau réunie.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, je suis réveillée par Evan qui vient d'allumer la lumière dans sa chambre où je me suis endormie en l'attendant.

- Angie, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-il étonné.

- Bah je t'attendais.

- …

- Ça va ?

- Oui, je vais sous la douche, le voyage a été long.

- D'accord.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Evan sort de la salle de bain et me rejoint dans le lit. Je comprends sans qu'il ait besoin de le dire, qu'il ne va pas si bien que ça. Je le prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement. Je le sens refermer ses bras autour de moi et me serrer contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans ma nuque et inspire profondément, se détendant légèrement.

- C'était dur sans toi.

- J'aurais du venir pour qu'on puisse se soutenir.

- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est vrai que je suis triste mais malheureusement la mort fait partie de mon métier. Ce qui était dur, c'était de ne pas pouvoir m'assurer par moi-même que tu allais bien. J'ai pris cette habitude sur Atlantis.

- Evan, je crains rien sur Terre.

- Je sais mais j'y peux rien, je t'aime et je m'inquiète pour toi.

- De nous deux, c'est toi qui court le plus de risques, réplique-je le faisant rire.

- Je sais ça aussi… Il est tard, on devrait dormir.

- Bonne nuit, alors.

- Bonne nuit, bébé.

* * *

- Tu sais que tu as une chambre, toi aussi, me parvient la voix étouffée d'Evan.

- Oui, je sais.

- Pourquoi tu squattes ma salle de bain alors ?

- Parce que j'ai envie de rester à proximité.

- A proximité de quoi ?

- De qui, tu veux dire, réponds-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

- De qui, alors ?

- De toi, murmure-je en mettant mes bras autour de son cou.

Il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement.

- Tu es superbe.

- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il me sourit de ce sourire qui me fait fondre à chaque fois.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui.

- Enfin, remarque-t-il avec un ton faussement agacé. Allez, on y va.

Il nous mène jusqu'au parking en surface et se dirige vers une voiture. Ça doit être ça le service que lui a rendu un ami. Il m'ouvre galamment la porte et la referme après que je sois assisse puis se dépêche de rejoindre le côté conducteur.

* * *

Après le dîner, Evan me conduit dans un parc pour la balade au clair de lune qu'il m'a promise.

- Alors Major, commence-je optant volontairement pour le vouvoiement. Dites m'en plus sur vous. Je pense qu'on a largement assez parlé de moi pour cette soirée, ajoute-je en m'arrêtant devant lui et en entourant mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Et comment je fais pour garder mon côté mystérieux ?

- Ça fait presque un an qu'on se connait Evan, je pense que tu peux oublier le côté mystérieux, maintenant, rétorque-je en me remettant à marcher.

- Déjà un an ? s'étonne-t-il en accordant son pas sur le mien.

- Presque … Bon alors, pourquoi l'Air Force ?

- Parce qu'il faudrait être fou pour ne pas aimer voler.

- J'étais pourtant persuadée qu'il fallait l'être un peu pour s'engager.

- C'est pas tout à fait faux, admet-il.

- … Une autre raison ?

- Non, annonce-t-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. C'est ce que je voulais faire et personne n'a eu son mot à dire. Je suis très têtu quand je m'y mets et j'abandonne pas facilement.

- Je sais.

- Mon père n'a jamais vraiment accepté mon choix, il voulait que je prenne sa suite à la tête de l'entreprise familiale mais ça m'intéressait pas du tout. Le management, l'économie, la compta, ça me disait rien d'étudier ces matières. Sans parler de diriger tous les employés.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, le ton de voix qu'il a choisi ajoute un peu plus de poids à ses propos mais alors la dernière phrase…

- Tu m'explique pourquoi tu ris ?

- Désolée mais… Pardonne-moi si je me trompe mais en étant Major de l'Air Force et le second en commandement de la base, tu ne diriges pas des hommes ? demande-je en relevant la tête pour croiser son regard.

- … C'est vrai que sur ce point, c'est la même chose, confirme-t-il.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse doucement avant de reprendre.

- Toujours est-il que comme il n'approuvait pas mon choix, je pense que c'est pour qu'il soit fier de moi que j'ai travaillé aussi dur. J'ai toujours suivi les règles à la lettre, suivi les ordres, jamais fait un pas de travers. Mais il est mort avant même que je sorte de l'école d'officier. Il n'a pas pu assister à mon ascension fulgurante de l'échelle hiérarchique.

- Désolée, je savais pas.

- Tu pouvais pas savoir, je te l'ai jamais dit. A part mes supérieurs qui ont lu mon dossier, personne ne sait que mon père est mort… Je me rends compte que je me confie vraiment jamais. Je comprends pourquoi tu es frustrée maintenant.

- Oui, enfin c'est surtout parce qu'en plus que je sache rien de toi, toi tu connais tout de moi, ou presque, enfin j'espère.

- Tu veux en savoir plus ?

- Oui… Enfin si t'es prêt à en parler.

- J'ai toujours été très proche de ma mère, sûrement grâce à notre passion commune pour le dessin et la peinture. Chaque fois que j'avais du temps libre, je faisais en sorte de le passer avec elle. Elle en profitait pour m'apprendre le dessin. Du coup, quand on nous cherchait, presque tout le temps les personnes nous trouvait dans son atelier ou dans le jardin quand il faisait beau. Je crois que ça rendait ma sœur un peu jalouse mais ça nous a pas empêché d'être proche l'un de l'autre. Et puis j'étais quand même un grand frère attentionné. J'étais là quand elle avait besoin de moi. Je veillais à ce qu'on l'embête pas_

- Je suis sûre que tu as aussi fait peur à ses petits amis.

- C'est le propre des grands frères, ça prouve qu'on vous aime.

- Je sais mais des fois vous êtes un peu lourd.

Evan rit de bon cœur et m'embrasse.

- Si on rentrait, il se fait tard.

- Il se fait tôt tu veux dire, rétorque-je après avoir regardé sa montre.

On rejoint la voiture et il se fait un devoir de conduire plus lentement qu'à l'aller. Alala, ces pilotes d'avions et la vitesse. Mais on arrive quand même trop vite à mon goût parce que j'ai pas encore trouvé comment lui dire de rester avec moi cette nuit. Il me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre et m'embrasse pour me dire bonne nuit.

- Evan, tu veux rester ?

- Non, vaux mieux pas, je risque de vouloir précipiter les choses entre nous.

- Evan, ça fait deux mois qu'on est ensemble. Je veux que tu précipites les choses entre nous, rétorque-je en utilisant ma voix la plus sexy et en me collant contre lui.

- Dans ce cas.

Il m'embrasse passionnément et nous fait rentrer dans la chambre tout en commençant à faire descendre la fermeture de ma robe.


	15. Au revoir Lantea

**Au revoir Lantea.**

- Davies, vous êtes où ?

- A bord de l'Appollo, pourquoi ?

- …

- Ok, … Vous pouvez me passer le cristal ?

- Celui là, Docteur ?

- Oui, merci.

Je place le cristal à sa place et le circuit s'illumine.

- Bon, ça marche.

- Ah vous êtes là Davies.

- Oui McKay, comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis à bord, dit-je en me retournant. Où vous vouliez que je sois d'ailleurs ?

- Peu importe, on a besoin de vous. Venez.

McKay annonce au technicien de l'Appollo de nous téléporter alors que je donne des instructions aux techniciens qui m'accompagnent et je me retrouve dans la salle de réunion sur Atlantis.

- … le pont supérieur… McKay, j'avais pas fini, m'exaspère-je.

- C'est pas important.

- Réparer les boucliers de l'Appollo n'est pas important ? Vraiment ?

McKay ne trouvant rien à redire, je m'éloigne un peu.

- Juste une seconde, m'excuse-je au près du docteur Weir. Palmer ?

- Oui, Docteur. Quelle était la fin de votre phrase ? demande mon assistant amusé.

- Rejoignez le pont supérieur et demandez au technicien en chef, ce que vous pouvez faire pour l'aider.

- Bien docteur. Bonne chance.

- Merci Palmer… Voilà.

Je me retourne vers les autres et découvre vraiment qui est là. Le docteur Weir et McKay bien sur mais aussi les colonel Sheppard et Ellis, Evan, ainsi que le docteur Zelenka.

- Euh… Bonjour ? murmure-je légèrement intimidée.

Evan s'en rend d'ailleurs compte, si j'en crois son léger sourire amusé.

- Vous aviez besoin de moi ? demande-je au Docteur Weir.

- En effet, vous êtes sûrement la mieux qualifiée Docteur Davies.

- Génial, un scientifique de plus, je croyais que ces deux là étaient les plus intelligents de la base, s'exclame le colonel Ellis.

Ouh, il va pas se faire des amis, celui-là.

- Quand, il s'agit de vaisseaux spatiaux, c'est elle la plus qualifiée.

- Heu, merci McKay.

- Et c'est vous qui dites ça ? Alors qu'il a fallu attendre que mon second dise qu'elle s'était déjà penchée sur le sujet pour que vous vous rappeliez d'elle ? demande Sheppard dubitatif.

- Messieurs, nous avons autre chose à faire que d'écouter vos querelles, intervient Weir. Docteur Davies, nous voulons quitter cette planète pour ne plus être à la merci de ce rayon. Est-ce possible ?

- Mais oui, c'est possible, dit McKay.

- Ce n'est pas à vous que je posais la question. Angela ?

- Et bien, théoriquement ça peut l'être.

- Pas que théoriquement, on a assez d'énergie. C'est bon_

- McKay ! m'énerve-je. Vous est-il venu à l'esprit, ne serait ce qu'une fois, que faire voler la cité n'était pas qu'une question d'énergie ?

- Bien sûr_

- En tout cas, il n'en a jamais parlé, le coupe Sheppard. Vous l'interrompez encore une fois et je vous bâillonne, c'est clair ? Continuez Docteur.

- Merci. Et bien comme le Major Lorne vous l'a dit, j'ai déjà étudié la question. Rien que pour décoller, il faut savoir si la cité va tenir le coup, puisque ce n'est pas qu'une question d'énergie. Elle est très vieille et a passé beaucoup de temps plongée sous l'eau et l'émersion à notre arrivée aurait pu causer des dommages. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je vous aurais dit que sur ce point là, c'était bon mais comme vous avez immergé la cité, il faudra vérifier les points les plus fragiles de la structure. Ensuite, la question de l'énergie se pose, avec un seul E2PZ, ça risque d'être dur mais pas forcément impossible. Enfin de toute façon, il semble que McKay ait déjà trouvé une solution sur ce point. Voilà, c'est tout.

- Vous pensez donc qu'on peut y arriver ? s'assure Weir.

- C'est ce que je pense en effet. McKay j'aimerais connaître votre solution.

- Et bien, notre consommation d'énergie sera surtout importante au décollage.

- En effet, pour combattre la force d'inertie et nous arracher à l'océan.

- Donc, j'ai prévu de puiser une partie de l'énergie nécessaire au décollage grâce à notre plateforme de forage et on va couper le faisceau du rayon grâce à un météore comme ça nous aurons toute la puissance de l'E2PZ.

- Vous êtes sûr que ce sera suffisant ?

- Mais oui.

- McKay, je n'aime pas les gens trop sûr d'eux, généralement c'est dans ces moments là que ça rate.

- Gnagna.

- Arrêtez et mettez vous au travail. On perd un temps précieux. Docteur Davies, vous vérifiez le bon état de la structure, Docteurs McKay et Zelenka vous refaites vos calculs et vous mettez en place tous vos protocoles. Major Lorne, préparez votre équipe pour dévier le météore, le Colonel Ellis vous téléportera sur place avec les F-302.

Nous sortons tous de la salle de réunion et nous séparons. Je demande à être téléporté sur l'Appollo afin de récupérer Palmer et quelques uns des techniciens d'Atlantis pour effectuer les vérifications.

- Evan, interpelle-je alors que je le croise. Tu as une minute ?

Il se tourne vers le colonel Ellis qui accepte d'un signe de tête.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il.

- On pourrait s'éloigner un peu ? Je n'ai pas envie que tes hommes entendent ou voient quoi que ce soit.

- Viens.

Il m'attire dans un couloir et m'embrasse doucement.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

- Non, je te connais juste bien.

- Je voudrais que tu prennes ça avec toi, dis-je en sortant mon collier de sous mon t-shirt après l'avoir détaché.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a toujours porté chance à mon père et mes frères…. En tout cas, ils sont toujours revenus vivant, explique-je en lui tendant une des ailes.

- Merci… Je vais la mettre où ?

- Met-la avec tes plaques. C'est pas très réglementaire mais c'est juste pour cette fois.

Il s'exécute pendant que je raccroche mon collier.

- Je t'aime, dit-il en m'embrassant à nouveau.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Faut que j'y aille.

Il se détache de moi et retourne vers ses hommes.

- Alors Major. Vous avez fait vite.

- Smith.

- …

- Je peux vous accompagner un moment ? Je connais bien les F-302, explique-je devant les regards étonnés de tout le monde. Je peux vous aider à établir un plan pour contrôler le météore.

- D'accord. Merci bé_ Ang_ Docteur Davies.

C'est ti pas chou ? Il veut pas que son supérieur sache pour nous et il est tout gêné d'avoir failli tout dévoiler. C'est sûr qu'avec bébé, Ellis aurait compris tout de suite. Angie, c'était quand même déjà moins grave.

* * *

- Et Lorne, où il en est ? entends-je Sheppard demander à McKay alors qu'ils entrent dans la salle du fauteuil.

- Il est dans les temps. Il devrait être là dans vingt minutes.

- Alors, c'est à moi de jouer, je suppose.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça ira ?

- Pour piloter la cité ?

- De quoi d'autre pourrais-je parler, franchement ?

- Je me souviens d'avoir piloter un V-22 Osprey.

- Un appareil aussi gros que la cité ?

- Je me servais de mes mains et de mes pieds alors que là je vais m'assoir et me focaliser sur le mot "pilotage".

- Justement, vous devriez vous assoir dans ce fauteuil et préparez votre vol.

- …

- Oh, je superviserais depuis la salle de contrôle et Zelenka surveillera depuis la salle de l'E2PZ. Ah oui, et euh, Bonne chance.

- Ouais, vous aussi. Comment je planifie mon vol ? me demande Sheppard.

- J'en ai aucune idée, avoue-je. C'est pas comme si je connaissais quelqu'un qui l'avait déjà pilotée et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire moi-même. En plus, vous avez déjà piloté les Jumpers, le fonctionnement est le même à peu de choses près. C'est juste que la cité est un peu plus grosse.

- Parfait, ironise-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, McKay se fait à nouveau entendre.

- Vous êtes prêt Sheppard ?

- Oui, comme je ne l'ai jamais été.

Peu de temps après, des secousses se font ressentir et la cité remonte vers la surface.

- On est à la surface, activez les moteurs stellaires.

- On est pas assez haut, marmonne-je, les yeux rivés sur mon écran. On va partir dans le décor, si ça continue.

- La hauteur du vol n'est pas suffisante. On décroche, confirme McKay.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas, dit Sheppard en se redressant.

- Non, il nous manque de l'énergie, explique-je.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait John ?

- C'est ça accusez-moi. Nous n'avons pas suffisamment de puissance.

- C'est à cause de moi peut être ?

- Si je ne décolle pas, c'est parce que je n'ai pas assez d'énergie McKay, rétorque Sheppard en guettant mon approbation que je lui accorde d'un signe de tête.

- Sauf que je ne peux pas vous en donner davantage.

- Sauf qu'il va vraiment nous en falloir plus, si on veut réussir à partir.

- Le bouclier, entends-je Weir proposer.

- Quoi ?

- Baisser le bouclier de la cité.

- Nous allons bientôt être dans l'espace. Si vous voulez respirer, le bouclier devra être levé.

- On en a besoin dis-je à Sheppard. Il suffit de le réactiver à temps. 5 000 mètres, si je me souviens bien.

- On a besoin de cette énergie pour faire décoller la cité, fait suivre Sheppard. Vous le réactiverez à 5 000 mètres.

- Compris.

McKay coupe enfin le bouclier et nous recommençons à monter. A 5 000 mètres, McKay réactive le bouclier et nous sortons sans problème de l'atmosphère.

- A présent, je nous envoie dans l'hyper espace, annonce Sheppard.

Une fois, cela fait, il se redresse dans le fauteuil.

- On a réussi.

- Oui, félicitations.

- Merci. McKay ? Elisabeth ?

Son appel restant sans réponse, il sort de la salle en courant alors que je commence à espérer qu'il ne s'est rien passé de trop grave.

* * *

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demande un membre de l'équipe.

- On s'est arrêté, je comprends pas pourquoi, réponds-je.

- On est arrivé ?

- Non, il nous aurait fallu encore plusieurs heures pour atteindre notre destination. Je vais voir, là-haut.

Je sors de la salle en courant espérant que quelqu'un en saura plus que moi. C'est McKay qui découvre le premier ce qui se passe et Zelenka et moi nous chargeons des réparations des conduites principales d'alimentations. On ne cherche pas trop longtemps sur quelles conduites secondaires prendre des pièces car j'ai assez étudié les plans d'Atlantis pour ne pas hésiter trop longtemps et quoi qu'en dise McKay – même si je suis sûre qu'il ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'il dit - Zelenka est très intuitif pour choisir les conduites les moins utiles pour l'instant et les plus accessibles.

* * *

Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Notre expédition de sauvetage n'est toujours pas revenue et Teyla commence à organiser les aller retour pour débarquer les membres.

- Atlantis, ici l'Appollo. On vous ramène des amis.

Juste après, Sheppard, McKay et Ronon sont téléportés dans la salle de la porte. McKay se presse d'aller remplacer l'E2PZ et Sheppard descend jusqu'au fauteuil des anciens m'amenant avec lui pour lui indiquer la marche à suivre.

- Je pense pas servir beaucoup, annonce-je alors qu'il s'assoit dans le fauteuil. Vous vous en sortiez très bien tout à l'heure.

- Je préfère quand même que vous soyez là, Davies.

Il se concentre et nous reprenons notre chemin vers notre nouvelle planète. Ou plutôt nous prenons le chemin de notre nouvelle planète puisque nous avons changé de destination après la perte du Docteur Weir aux mains des réplicateurs.

* * *

- On a réussi, annonce Sheppard ravi, lorsque l'on sort de l'hyper espace au dessus de notre nouvelle planète.

- Il reste encore un tout petit problème. On fait comment pour atterrir ?

- (Amerrir.) ne puis-je m'empêcher de corriger mentalement alors que je regarde l'espace.

- Je sais. Je saute dans mon fauteuil et j'nous pose en douceur.

- Ça risque d'être délicat, intervient Samantha. On a tiré beaucoup sur l'E2PZ pour venir ici.

- Est-ce qu'on a assez d'énergie pour que notre bouclier nous protège ?

- Il vaudrait mieux. Une cité de cette taille génèrera une friction énorme. Avec une descente trop rapide ou un mauvais angle, le bouclier faiblirait sous la pression, la base partirait en morceaux, se consumerait ou bien les deux.

- Oh, enfin, ça ne s'arrête donc jamais avec vous, s'exaspère Sheppard.

- Quoi ?

- On y va. Dites à tout le monde de boucler sa ceinture.

Je suis le colonel et attend que nous soyons dans le transporteur pour prendre la parole.

- Vous savez qu'il a raison ? m'assure-je. L'idée est loin de m'enchanter mais je suis d'accord avec lui. On est très mal si on a plus de bouclier.

- J'ai cru comprendre.

- Vous avez compris aussi que notre vitesse de descente et notre angle d'entrée repose sur vous ?

- … Et bien, maintenant, j'en suis pleinement conscient.

- Très bien… Je serai là pour vous guider.

- Merci.

Sheppard m'accorde un bref sourire que je lui rends et s'installe directement dans le fauteuil quand nous entrons dans la salle.

- Je suis prêt.

- Pensez à vous rapprocher de la planète pour pénétrer son atmosphère… Base la première, ajoute-je au cas où.

- D'accord.

Je prends une tablette et commence à dessiner l'angle d'entrée tout en le lui disant à haute voix et quelques minutes plus tard, des secousses commencent à se faire sentir, me forçant à m'assoir.

- Sheppard vous devez impérativement élargir votre angle de rentrée dans l'atmosphère.

- Je fais ce que je peux, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents.

- Allez-y mollo sur l'angle.

- Ouais, j'ai entendu, vous vous répétez, Rodney.

- Ah oui, sans blague, l'angle est pourtant trop raide !

- Sheppard, regardez. En ouvrant les yeux c'est plus facile… L'angle d'entrée doit être compris dans cette fourchette idéalement.

- C'est une fourchette ça ? demande-t-il dubitatif en refermant les yeux.

Il se concentre à nouveau et l'angle s'élargit enfin frôlant presque l'idéal.

- C'est plus facile avec un dessin.

- C'est pour ça que j'en ai fait un.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de McKay résonne à nouveau alors que j'explique à Sheppard qu'il faut ralentir.

- Sheppard, il faut que vous ralentissiez, on est au dessus de l'océan.

- Compris. Autant lui faire croire que l'idée vient de lui.

- On va encore trop vite. Réduisez la vitesse. Vous devez nous poser avec délicatesse comme une feuille qui caresse la surface d'un bassin.

- On va oublier tout de suite la caresse, on a pas assez de temps pour l'atteindre. Je veux surtout qu'on ne s'enfonce pas trop dans l'eau. Il ne faut pas que ça dépasse les digues et surtout il ne faut pas qu'on rebondisse, c'est le plus important. Ralentissez encore un peu.

Le choc de l'amerrissage m'envoie valser contre le mur - n'ayant rien pour m'accrocher et le choc étant plus fort à la base, là où nous sommes quoi – et je me cogne la tête. Je vais avoir une belle bosse tiens.

- Très chouette la caresse, râle McKay.

- Ça va, Davies ? s'informe Sheppard.

- Oui, je vais juste avoir une bosse.

- Allez quand même à l'infirmerie après.

- Promis.

- Colonel Sheppard, on est arrivé, annonce Samantha. La cité flotte en toute sécurité. Excellent amerrissage.

- Merci Colonel.

- Si on allait rejoindre les autres ? J'ai bien envie de quitter cette salle et de pas y revenir tout de suite.

- D'accord avec vous, Colonel.

- Je vous conduis à l'infirmerie.

Il m'y conduit en effet et attend avec moi que Jennifer m'examine. Je ressors peu de temps après avec quelques jours de congé et l'ordre de revenir si je me sens mal.

- L'Appollo va se poser pour débarquer le personnel d'Atlantis, m'avertit Sheppard.

- Sur quelle digue ? demande-je.

- La digue Est.

- A plus tard, Colonel.

- Je vous accompagne… Je préfère au cas où vous vous évanouissiez en chemin, explique-t-il devant mon regard étonné. Le Major Lorne refuserait sûrement d'exécuter certaines de mes tâches, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose alors que j'aurais pu l'éviter, ajoute-t-il quand il se rend compte que je ne comprends toujours pas ses raisons.

- Oh d'accord… J'étais sûre que vous lui faisiez faire une partie du travail qui vous revient.

- Je le fais uniquement parce que j'ai confiance en lui.

- ... [regard appuyé]

- Et qu'il le fait sûrement bien mieux que moi. Mon attitude vis-à-vis du règlement laisse parfois à désirer.

- [regard encore plus appuyé]

- Bon, ok. C'est parce que ça me barbe de le faire.

J'éclate de rire en l'entendant avouer et il me suit bien vite.

- Surtout ne lui dites pas.

- Je suis sûre qu'il s'en doute et vous le savez aussi.

- Oui mais ce n'est qu'une supposition de ma part et des doutes de la sienne.

- Vous essayez juste d'avoir bonne conscience, là.

- C'est vrai et je trouve que ça marche très bien.

Je ris à nouveau et secoue la tête montrant ma "désapprobation" qui est d'ailleurs bien réelle quand ça veut dire que je peux passer moins de temps avec Evan. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons sur la digue Est sur laquelle l'Appollo vient juste de se poser. Les portes s'ouvrent rapidement et les membres d'Atlantis commencent à sortir. Je cherche Evan du regard et mon cœur s'accélère quand je l'aperçois enfin.

- Evan ! l'appelle-je en me dirigeant vers lui en courant.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, me sourit et m'accueille à bras ouverts. Il me sert très fort contre lui et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Lui qui n'aime pas trop les démonstrations d'affection en public, il s'en moque bien aujourd'hui.


	16. Petits conduits

**Petits conduits nécessitent petits gabarits.**

Je regarde McKay avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, il se fout sûrement de moi, ça ne peut être que ça.

- Et vous avez pas des robots pour faire ce travail ? demande-je sceptique.

- Aussi petits soient-ils, ils sont encore trop gros pour passer dans l'un des conduits.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Malheureusement non, confirme Zelenka. Il ne manque pas grand-chose pourtant.

- Génial, marmonne-je. Très bien, j'y vais.

Je retire ma veste et attache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi je dois faire ça.

- Parce que vous êtes la personne la plus petite et la plus fine de toutes celles aptes à faire ce travail.

- C'est vrai.

- Et aussi parce j'ai raté cette brèche lors des réparations et que maintenant c'est le seul moyen d'y accéder directement, ajoute Zelenka. Désolé.

- C'est pas grave. Au moins maintenant je sais exactement pourquoi je vais devoir ramper dans un conduit d'aération. J'espère qu'il est pas trop poussiéreux.

Ma dernière réplique a l'effet escompté, elle arrache un sourire à Zelenka et McKay lève les yeux au ciel, j'entends même un léger rire derrière moi.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demande Sheppard.

- On finit de réparer les dégâts causés par le rayon des réplicateurs, explique McKay. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Je me rends à mon bureau.

- Avouez…

J'ignore la suite de la conversation et accroche une ceinture d'outils autour de ma taille et place la plaque de rechange dans le conduit d'aération. Heu, et comment j'y vais moi ? Parce que justement, je suis petite moi et je pense pas vraiment pouvoir compter sur mes collègues pour m'aider à me hisser dedans mais je ne perds rien à demander.

- Zelenka ?

- Oui.

- Vous m'aidez à monter ?

- Bien sûr. Mais mettez ça avant.

Il me tend un bandeau équipé d'une mini lampe torche d'un côté et d'une caméra de l'autre. Je le place sur ma tête et il vérifie que tout fonctionne.

- C'est bon.

Je pose une main sur le mur et une autre sur son épaule alors qu'il se penche pour me faire la courte échelle. J'arrive à me faufiler dans l'espace étroit et heureusement que je continue à m'entraîner avec Evan depuis que j'ai quitté l'équipe parce que sinon j'aurais pas pu finir de me hisser toute seule.

- Je dois aller où ? demande-je.

- C'est presque toujours tout droit, je vous préviendrais quand il faut tourner.

- D'accord.

Je me mets donc à ramper dans ce conduit pas très grand et croyez moi c'est pas facile même avec de "l'expérience". Pour le coup, je sais pas si je dois être reconnaissante ou pas à mes frères de m'avoir défiée plus d'une fois à faire le parcours d'entraînement. Vous savez celui où il faut courir dans les pneus, escalader des palissades, rampez sous un filet et d'autres réjouissances comme ça. Et bien quelques pères (dont le mien) en ont refait un plus simple à la demande insistante de leurs enfants (dont mes frères) qui voulaient pouvoir faire comme eux. Ils sont cinglés. La première fois, je venais d'avoir quinze ans et je dois bien admettre que je me suis rétamée mais ça m'a poussée à m'entrainer. Je suis sûre que c'est pour me garder en forme physiquement qu'ils ont fait ça. Faut dire qu'à l'époque j'allais au lycée et je suivais déjà les cours de l'université par correspondance donc je passais plus de temps le nez plongé dans les bouquins qu'autre chose. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai eu l'habitude de ramper et pas toujours dans des conditions faciles.

- Vous allez bientôt devoir tourner à gauche, Davies.

- Bientôt bientôt ? Ou bientôt très bientôt ?

- Tout de suite en fait.

- Vous feriez un mauvais GPS, McKay. Vous savez, ça devrait plutôt être du genre "dans 3 mètres tourner dans le conduit de droite" et quand j'arrive au niveau du conduit, "tournez à droite", plaisante-je tout en me contorsionnant pour réussir à changer de conduit.

- Ouais, j'ai que ça à faire. Continuez jusqu'au bout, c'est-à-dire une dizaine de mètres.

- McKay, j'ai l'impression que ça se rétrécit ici.

- C'est pas qu'une impression.

- Fantastique, heureusement que je suis pas claustrophobe.

- Ah, c'est vrai qu'on a pas pensé à vous demander, remarque Zelenka.

- Vous inquiétez pas, si ça avait été le cas, vous l'auriez su, à grands renforts de vociférations et de cris, si nécessaire.

- Tout va bien, alors, intervient McKay. Si vous continuiez à avancer, on aurait plus vite fini.

- Je rampais encore pendant qu'on parlait et c'est toujours le cas, proteste-je légèrement.

- Ça ralentit quand même un peu.

- Vous m'excuserez mais comme le conduit rétrécit, ma marge de manœuvre aussi et donc forcément oui, je vais moins vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'atteins le bout de la conduite.

- McKay, vous êtes sûr que je suis au bon endroit ? C'est un cul de sac, ici.

- Il faut que vous montiez d'un cran maintenant.

- J'aurais bien aimé connaître le parcours avant de commencer finalement.

Je me tourne sur le dos et découvre l'ouverture. Moi, je vais réussir à passer mais il faut d'abord que j'arrive à y glisser la plaque de rechange qui se trouve actuellement sous moi. En examinant l'ouverture, je découvre un rebord et je me tourne à nouveau pour récupérer la plaque afin de la placer contre la paroi verticale au dessus de moi, sur le léger rebord. J'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'elle reste sagement là pendant que je la rejoins.

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini de tourner dans tous les sens ?

- Non, McKay, je n'ai pas bientôt fini, râle-je. Et pour votre information, si je tourne dans tous les sens, c'est parce que mes articulations ne sont pas encore capables de se plier dans un sens autre que celui que la nature a décidé.

- Bien, bien. Pas la peine de s'énerver, je vous pensais juste plus souple.

- Oh, mais je suis très souple, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Evan mais là ce serait contre-nature.

- Un contorsionniste y arriverait.

- Les contorsionnistes ne sont pas humains

J'entends un grand éclat de rire suivre ma réplique.

- Sheppard ? m'étonne-je. Vous êtes pas censé travailler ?

- Si si, je suis dans mon bureau d'ailleurs. Mais vos joutes verbales avec McKay sont toujours tellement divertissantes que je me suis branché sur votre fréquence pour en profiter pendant que je remplis ma paperasse.

- Je suis ravie d'apprendre que quelqu'un s'amuse, bougonne-je alors que je change tant bien que mal de conduit.

Je finis par passer l'obstacle et vois la brèche juste devant moi. Je me mets immédiatement au travail pour finir le plus vite possible sans le bâcler non plus. Après une bonne heure, je commence à faire le chemin en sens inverse et je n'ai malheureusement pas la possibilité de me retourner donc je vais tout devoir faire à reculons. Je suis en train de redescendre le conduit vertical quand mon pied dérape et en essayant de me rattraper, je sens une douleur fulgurante me traverser le poignet, ce qui m'arrache un cri de douleur et en plus je me retrouve coincée dans une position assez inconfortable.

- Angela ?

- Davies ?

- Je suis toujours en vie, réponds-je entre mes dents serrées à mes deux collègues inquiets.

- Vous allez bien ?

- J'ai déjà connu des jours meilleurs. J'ai mal au poignet et je suis coincée.

- Vous pouvez vous en sortir toute seule ? demande McKay.

- Non pour ça il me faudrait mes deux mains… Et plus d'espace aussi.

- Ok, je… Je vais prévenir le Colonel Carter, ne bougez pas.

- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, marmonne-je pour moi-même.

Je ramène mon poignet contre ma poitrine et ce simple geste me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. La prochaine fois, je les laisse se débrouiller sans moi.

- Davies, le Dédale va arriver dans une dizaine de minutes, il vous téléportera à l'infirmerie dès qu'il sera en orbite.

- Ok. Je sens que ça va être les minutes les plus longues de ma vie.

Je pose ma tête contre la paroi derrière moi et pousse un soupir. Je commence sérieusement à m'engourdir là. J'essaye de penser à autre chose que ma situation actuelle mais la douleur ne cesse de me rappeler à l'ordre. Je donnerais cher pour un bon bain chaud. Ou me pelotonner dans les bras d'Evan devant un film.

* * *

Davies ?

Je reprends difficilement pied dans la conscience à l'entente de mon nom me demandant quand je me suis endormie ou évanouie, je sais pas très bien.

- Davies ?

- Oui.

- C'est le colonel Caldwell. Vous êtes prête à sortir d'ici ?

- Plus que prête.

- On vous téléporte à l'infirmerie, alors.

- Merci.

Une lumière familière m'enveloppe et juste après je me retrouve à l'infirmerie. Je n'essaye même pas de rester droite ou à peu près assisse, mes muscles sont bien trop engourdis pour ça.

- Angie ? s'alarme Jennifer.

- Ça va, tente-je de la rassurer. C'est juste que je ne sens plus tout à fait mes membres, je suis restée trop longtemps dans la même position.

- Mettez-la sur le lit.

Un infirmier me soulève facilement et m'étend sur le lit le plus proche alors que je sers les dents pour éviter de crier quand le sang recommence à couler librement dans mes jambes.

- T'as mal où ? demande Jen.

- Partout, propose-je piteusement. J'ai glissé, j'ai tenté de me rattraper et après je me souviens juste de la douleur dans mon poignet droit.

- D'accord.

Jennifer m'examine de la tête aux pieds puis j'ai droit à une radio du poignet et un scanner de ma petite tête.

- T'as de la chance, tu n'as pas de commotion cérébrale, juste une belle bosse à l'arrière du crâne.

- Mon père a raison quand il dit que j'ai la tête dure, alors.

- On dirait. En tout cas, tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour. Par contre ton poignet a eu un peu moins de chance. Mais c'est juste une entorse, je vais te poser une attelle, dit-elle en me montrant la dite attelle. Et pour être sûre que tu vas laisser ton articulation tranquille, tu as droit à une jolie écharpe pendant deux semaines.

- Ok. J'ai moins mal, remarque-je alors qu'elle manipule mon poignet.

- Les antidouleurs, explique-elle. T'arrives à nouveau à bouger les jambes sans problèmes ?

- Oui.

- Je vais te laisser sortir alors, j'ai prévenu Evan de ce qui s'est passé, il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Merci.

Je lui adresse un sourire auquel elle répond puis elle finit de placer mon attelle.

- Angie.

Je relève la tête pour voir Evan marcher dans ma direction, visiblement rassuré de me voir éveillée et assisse sur le lit.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

Il me sourit et profite que Jennifer s'éloigne du lit pour s'approcher et m'embrasser doucement.

- Elle peut sortir, annonce Jennifer. Un toutes les six heures si tu as mal, indique-t-elle en me tendant un petit flacon. Et si ça ne va pas mieux, tu viens me voir. D'ailleurs, ajoute-elle en se tournant vers Evan. Si elle a mal à la tête ou des nausées, tu la ramènes ici sans tarder.

- Promis Doc. Je vais prendre soin d'elle.

- Vous pouvez y aller.

Evan suit Jennifer et lui parle un moment avant de venir m'aider à descendre du lit. Il passe son bras autour de ma taille pour me conduire hors de l'infirmerie.

- Tu dragues mon médecin devant moi maintenant ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je profite des check-up de retour de mission pour la draguer.

- Pff, gros malin, va.

- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Chez moi, réponds-je avec un grand sourire qui ne passe pas inaperçu.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, c'est juste que d'habitude, c'est pour une toute autre raison que tu me poses cette question.

Evan me sert un peu plus contre lui et continue d'avancer en silence. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, on se retrouve devant ma porte et je lève d'instinct ma main droite avant de me rappeler ma blessure et du coup Evan me devance pour ouvrir.

- Un bain bien chaud, ça te dit ? me demande Evan en caressant doucement le bas de mon dos.

- Mmm, sauf que j'ai ce machin, qui me fait ressembler à un playmobil, sur le bras.

- Evan pouffe légèrement à ma comparaison puis se place devant moi, il pose doucement son front sur le mien et cherche mon regard un moment.

- Jennifer a dit que tu pouvais la retirer pour prendre un bain, tant que tu ne te sers pas de ton bras et qu'il reste dans l'eau.

- C'est de ça que vous parliez, alors.

- Oui.

- Je veux bien alors mais… Tu le prends avec moi ? Après une journée derrière ton bureau, t'es toujours tendu, ça te fera du bien. Et de toute façon, va bien falloir que quelqu'un me frotte le dos et me lave les cheveux.

- D'accord bébé, je vais remplir la baignoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me délasse dans de l'eau bien chaude le dos appuyé contre le torse d'Evan, la tête sur son épaule, mon poignet douloureux posé tranquillement sur mon ventre à écouter de la musique et jouer distraitement avec les bulles qui recouvrent la surface, de mon autre main. J'aime Evan, vraiment. Quel autre mec en ferait autant pour sa petite amie sans la perspective d'activités horizontale après ?

On reste un long moment dans le bain et j'en profite pour lui raconter ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui puis après s'être rhabillé, Evan va chercher de quoi manger pendant que j'installe mon ordinateur portable pour regarder un film tranquillement allongés sur le lit, et autant dire que l'installation n'est pas des plus aisés avec une seule main, puis je me dirige enfin vers mon armoire pour enfiler une tenue plus appropriée que mon peignoir. Je finis juste d'enfiler le t-shirt de l'USAF que j'ai piqué à Evan par-dessus ma petite culotte quand son propriétaire entre à nouveau dans la pièce.

- A table, annonce-t-il.

- Chouette.

- Tu sais que j'aime quand tu portes mes t-shirts ?

- C'est pour ça que je te les pique.

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse passionnément avant d'empêcher mon bras droit de bouger et de reculer.

- Tu dois t'en servir sous aucun prétexte, ordre du médecin.

- Mais c'est que mon poignet qui est blessé, pas tout mon bras, proteste-je.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle te laisse toujours sortir de l'infirmerie quand c'est pas trop trop grave, là où tous les autres auraient au moins du y passer la nuit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Elle veut pas supporter tes protestations et tes jérémiades incessantes.

- Eh c'est même pas vrai, c'est juste que j'aime pas les infirmeries et les hôpitaux et elle le sait, c'est tout.

- Bien sûr.

- Pff.

Je me retourne et me mets à bouder faisant rire Evan.

- Allez, viens là.

Evan passe ses bras autour de ma taille et embrasse tendrement ma nuque. Je ne lui résiste pas longtemps et finis par me laisser aller contre son torse. Après s'être rabibochés, on mange puis on regarde le film que j'ai préparé mais je dois bien avouer que je ne sais pas comment il s'est fini parce que j'étais si bien dans les bras d'Evan, au chaud, en sécurité, entourée par son odeur et bercée par sa respiration, que j'ai fini par m'endormir.


	17. soirée entre filles

**Soirée entre filles.**

Je suis en train de me débattre avec mon plateau pour pouvoir le tenir d'une main quand j'entends Laura m'appeler. Je me tourne un moment pour la repérer et la vois en compagnie de Jennifer, Sarah et Emma. En me retournant, je jette un regard noir à mon plateau, couche ma bouteille, soulève mon plateau d'une main et laisse l'autre extrémité reposer sur mon poignet. Je rejoins la table où sont installées mes amies.

- Coucou.

- Ton poignet, commence immédiatement Jennifer.

- Oh, s'il te plaît, je suis déjà assez maladroite comme ça, j'aurais même pas fait deux pas que mon plateau se serait retrouvé par terre, proteste-je en m'asseyant. Et puis, c'est uniquement parce que je suis toute seule ce midi.

- Pourtant, ton prince charmant est là, constate Emma.

- Je sais mais on est pas non plus collé l'un à l'autre toute la journée.

- T'oublies pas qu'on passe la soirée chez toi, ce soir ?

- Non, j'oublie pas. Je suis déjà en train de tout préparer.

- Uniquement avec ta main gauche j'espère.

- Oui, Doc.

- C'est beau l'amour.

- De quoi tu parles, Jen ?

- Tu m'avais jamais appelé "doc" avant par contre ton cher et tendre si. Alors je trouve ça mignon que sa manière de parler déteigne un peu sur toi.

- Oooookay.

- Pour en revenir à la soirée, intervient Emma, une archéologue. On se disait qu'il faudrait peut être inviter le colonel Carter, elle est souvent toute seule.

- C'est une bonne idée, confirme-je.

- T'as plus qu'à lui demander, alors, ça tombe bien elle est en train de manger, conclut Sarah en se levant.

- Mais c'est votre idée.

- Oui mais c'est toi qui reçois, répond Emma.

- Et tu la connais, ajoute Jennifer.

- Et puis nous on doit retourner travailler, finit Sarah.

- Lâcheuses !

Je me relève et me dirige vers la table de Sam mais Evan m'arrête en chemin.

- Salut toi. Ça va depuis ce matin ? demande-je en posant mon plateau.

- Oui très bien.

Il place une main sur ma taille et m'attire à lui, me faisant asseoir sur ses genoux. Il m'embrasse tendrement avant de s'éloigner légèrement.

- Tu t'en sors pour préparer ta soirée ?

- Non, je galère. C'est déjà chiant d'avoir un poignet immobilisé mais en plus c'est ma main d'écriture, c'est vraiment nul.

- Je croyais que tu étais un peu ambidextre.

- Juste un peu et presque uniquement pour la mécanique… Dit, tu pourrais me rendre un service, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Et bah après ton travail, tu pourrais aller chercher_

- L'écran et le rétroprojecteur ?

- C'est ça.

- Y a pas de problème, bébé.

- Merci. Bon, il faut que j'aille voir Sam.

- Sam ?

- Serais-ce de la jalousie qui perce dans ta voix ?

- Un peu oui.

Sa réponse m'arrache un éclat de rire et je l'embrasse avant de le rassurer.

- Je parlais de Sam Carter, dis-je avec un sourire. Et je pense que tu es bien placé pour savoir que je préfère les hommes.

- Oh, hum… A ce soir, alors.

- A ce soir.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois puis me relève.

- Salut Meyers, salut Smith.

- Salut Angie. Je me demandais quand tu verrais qu'on est là, fait remarquer Nate.

- Désolée… Bon j'y vais.

Je vérifie si Sam n'est pas partie avant de rallier sa table.

- Salut, tu n'as rien contre un peu de compagnie ?

- Non, c'est bon. Assieds-toi.

- Merci.

- Tu n'étais pas avec le Major Lorne ?

- Si, il m'a juste un peu retenue en chemin.

- Vous êtes adorables tous les deux.

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant.

- C'est dommage que tu ne l'aies pas rencontré lors du projet F-302.

- Comment j'aurais pu ?

- Il était pilote d'essai pendant un temps mais tu es repartie au début des essais.

- Oh. Je savais pas. Mais bon, de toute façon, ça aurait jamais marché à l'époque… Surtout parce que je sortais déjà avec quelqu'un d'ailleurs en y repensant.

- C'est sûr.

- Sam ?

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as rien contre le fait qu'Evan et moi soyons ensemble ?

- Non, tant que vous faites bien votre travail, je vois pas pourquoi ça me poserait un problème.

- Tant mieux… A part ça, je voulais te demander si tu voulais assister à la soirée entre filles qui se passe chez moi, ce soir.

- Oh, et bien… Il y aura qui ?

- Jennifer Keller, Emma James, une archéologue, Sarah Turner, une linguiste et Laura Cadman de l'équipage du Dédale.

- Cadman. Ce n'est pas elle qui s'est retrouvée coincée dans la tête de McKay ?

- Heu si, mais évite de le lui rappeler, elle n'aime pas trop.

- Je la comprends un peu. Et vous faites quoi ?

- Oh, rien de spécial, masque de beauté, manucure, coiffure, DVD, grignotage, papotage.

- Une vrai soirée entre filles quoi.

- Exactement. Alors, tu es partante ?

- Oui, ça me fera du bien.

- Ok, vingt heures chez moi, alors. Tu sais où c'est ?

- Oui. Bon, je vais retourner travailler. A ce soir.

- A ce soir, Sam.

Je la regarde s'éloigner puis baisse les yeux sur mon plateau encore plein. J'aime pas manger toute seule à la cantine. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi mais je ne reconnais personne, même Evan est parti. Je laisse échapper un soupir et me résigne à manger seule comme à l'époque de l'université.

* * *

- Voilà, c'est prêt, m'annonce Evan après avoir placé le rétro en face de l'écran.

- Merci mon cœur.

- Quand est-ce qu'elles arrivent ? demande-t-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

- D'une minute à l'autre, réponds-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.

- On n'a plus le temps alors, dommage.

- Tu peux quand même m'embrasser avant de partir, contredis-je.

- Oui je peux faire ça.

Il me rapproche de lui et place ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres pour m'inciter à ouvrir la bouche et approfondit le baiser quand je réagis positivement. Et alors qu'il remonte sa main dans mon dos sous mon débardeur, la sonnette retentit, arrachant un grognement mécontent à Evan.

- Il faut que j'aille ouvrir, murmure-je après m'être un peu éloignée de lui.

- Elles peuvent attendre encore un peu, réplique-t-il en reprenant possession de mes lèvres.

- Evan, gémis-je alors qu'il me colle encore plus contre lui.

J'oublie momentanément que mes amies attendent dehors, mon cerveau s'est complètement déconnecté pour me laisser profiter du baiser. Puis la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Evan commence alors à nous diriger vers la porte sans cesser de m'embrasser. Seulement, comme il ne regarde pas où il va, il se cogne contre le lit et on tombe tous les deux dessus. Je me redresse en riant et me retrouve à cheval sur Evan.

- Ça va ? demande-je.

- Oui.

- Hé, vous allez ouvrir ? On sait que vous êtes là ! On vous entend !

- J'arrive.

Je me penche en avant et dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Evan avant de me lever et de l'entrainer vers la porte.

- Désolée, m'excuse-je après avoir ouvert la porte.

- Pas de problème, me pardonne Jennifer.

- Enfin ! râle Laura. Tu sais que ça pèse une tonne ? demande-t-elle en indiquant le carton qu'elle porte.

- Tu pouvais le poser, rétorque-je. Allez, entrez.

- Je la garde encore une minute, annonce Evan en nous faisant sortir.

- Faites comme chez vous, dis-je avant que la porte se referme.

Evan nous éloigne un peu puis s'appuie contre le mur. Il tend les bras vers moi et je m'y blottis volontiers.

- Là, tu vois, j'ai très envie de t'enlever, chuchote-t-il contre mon oreille.

- J'avais cru comprendre mais ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois où on a toutes été réunies.

- Je sais.

Il pose son front sur le mien et me sourit tendrement.

- C'est juste que j'aime passer mes soirées avec toi.

- Moi aussi, mais j'aime bien passer du temps avec mes amies, aussi. Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, je suis absolument incapable de t'en vouloir.

- C'est une bonne chose à savoir ça.

Ma réplique lui arrache un léger rire puis il m'embrasse.

- Allez, j'y vais.

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? demande-je.

- Je rattrape mon retard en paperasse.

- Ton retard ou celui de Sheppard ?

- A ton avis.

- Celui de Sheppard, donc. Il va falloir qu'il guérisse de cette habitude de te refiler son travail, un jour.

- …

- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt profiter de cette soirée pour voir tes amis ?

- Je pourrais en effet mais je préfère bosser et être libre pour toi plus tard.

- Ça, c'est gentil. Trop gentil même. Tu devrais penser à toi, de temps en temps.

- Oh mais c'est exactement ce que je fais. Bonne soirée, mon ange.

- Bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner vers ses quartiers. Je rejoins les miens avec un sourire plus que béat sur les lèvres et arrive devant ma porte en même temps que Sam. Je la salue en ouvrant la porte.

- Bonsoir. Je m'attendais à te trouver à l'intérieur, m'annonce Sam.

- Oh… Et bien…

- Elle et son Major ont eu quelques petites difficultés à se séparer, explique Emma.

- Tu nous expliques pourquoi ton lit était défait quand on est arrivées ? demande Laura.

Je me sens rougir de plus en plus. Mes amies ne ratent jamais une occasion de me taquiner sur ma relation avec Evan.

- On est juste tombés dessus, c'est tout, explique-je. Sam, je te présente Emma, Sarah, Laura et tu connais déjà Jennifer.

- Oh oh, elle change habilement de conversation, remarque Sarah.

- Assied-toi, Sam. Vous en avez jamais marre de me taquiner ? demande-je légèrement exaspérée.

- Euh, non, confirme Jennifer après avoir consulté les trois autres du regard.

- Racontez-moi l'histoire depuis le début, intervient Sam. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient mis un moment avant de se mettre enfin ensemble.

- Un moment ? Ils ont mis une éternité, oui ! s'exclame Laura.

- Sam, pas toi aussi, me lamente-je.

- Désolée mais ça m'intéresse énormément.

- Bon, alors avant que Laura et Jennifer ne commencent à raconter toute l'histoire, je propose qu'on décide de ce qu'on va faire pendant la soirée.

- Top gun pour le film puis 27 robes, annonce Emma en montrant les DVDs.

- Et pendant que tu étais partie on a préparé les en-cas.

- Et les masques de beauté, et on les a mis dans la salle de bain.

- Et là, y a tout ce qu'il faut pour les manucures et la coiffure, termine Laura en montrant mon bureau.

- J'ai rien dit, alors, soupire-je sous le regard amusé de Sam. Passe les DVDs.

Je mets le premier DVD dans le lecteur pendant que les filles vont dans la salle de bain en commençant à raconter à Sam comment tout a commencé entre Evan et moi. J'adresse une prière muette aux cieux pour qu'ils me permettent de supporter cette soirée sans finir par tuer une de mes amies. J'aurais peut être du laisser Evan me kidnapper après tout.

Une bonne partie de la soirée se passe avec pour sujet ma vie sentimentale mais on s'amuse bien quand même. En plus la peau de mon visage est débarrassée de ses impuretés et elle est toute douce, mes cheveux sont lissés et mes ongles parfaitement manucurés.

- Juste comme ça Angie. Comment tu fais pour survivre à la jalousie des femmes qui ont un faible pour Evan ?

- Je les évite autant que possible, voilà tout. Heureusement pour moi, mon travail me permet de travailler loin de la population d'Atlantis.

- Tu as donc toujours peu d'amis ? questionne Sam.

- En effet mais au moins je sais que je peux compter sur elles… Et eux, il ne faut pas oublier Nate et Smith.

- Que tu considères comme un ami mais que tu appelles toujours par son nom de famille, remarque Laura.

- Je sais, j'y peux rien, c'est l'habitude.

- Comment vous vous êtes connues ? demande Sarah en nous regardant Sam et moi.

- Angie faisait partie du projet F-302. On cherchait des scientifiques avec une vision nouvelle du projet et qui ne connaissaient ni les capacités, ni les matériaux des chasseurs de la mort. Du coup, on a soumis un projet aux grandes écoles d'aéronautique et sa réponse nous a tous impressionnés.

- Elle est venue en personne sur le campus pour me recruter. C'était très impressionnant. Mais j'aurais préféré que vous ne recrutiez pas Tom en même temps.

Cela fait rire Sam, visiblement elle se rappelle de mes rapports plus que tendus avec Tom, un de mes camarades de classe pour mon plus grand malheur.

- C'est vrai que vos rapports étaient explosifs mais sinon vous faisiez une bonne équipe.

- Quoi ? m'exclame-je outrée.

- Bah quoi ? Vos idées se complétaient souvent.

- Gnagnagna. Me parle plus de lui, ça me donne envie de vomir.

- Je sais pas qui c'est mais tu l'aimais pas du tout apparemment.

- Non, mais alors vraiment pas du tout, confirme-je en me levant pour sortir le second DVD de mon ordinateur.

- Il semble que la soirée soit finie, remarque Sarah. Ça tombe bien, je tombe de fatigue. Bonne nuit.

Sarah, Emma, Jen et Sam partent en même temps après s'être assurées que je n'avais pas besoin de leur aide pour ranger. Et Laura part quelques minutes après, une fois que ma chambre a retrouvé son aspect habituel. J'attends un moment puis éteins la lumière et sors de ma chambre pour rejoindre Evan dans la sienne. Quand j'ouvre la porte je vois qu'il s'est endormi sur son bureau. Je le réveille doucement et le conduit dans le lit où il se rendort comme une masse une fois que je suis blottie dans ses bras.


	18. accident de Jumper

**Accident de Jumper.**

Je me trouve sous le tableau de bord de mon Jumper quand j'entends ma montre sonner. Je l'amène devant mes yeux et regarde dubitativement l'heure avant de sortir de sous le tableau de bord. Je me relève et regarde par la vitre du Jumper en direction de l'emplacement où devrait se trouver le Jumper 3. Emplacement désespérément vide.

- Palmer ? appelle-je. Ils nous ont contactés ? demande-je inquiète.

- Je crois pas, non.

- Ça leur fait une heure de retard.

- Tu sais que tu as le droit d'aller demander ce qui se passe, m'indique Palmer.

- Je sais mais… J'ai pas non plus envie qu'on pense que j'ai un traitement de faveur.

- Davies, s'exaspère Palmer. L'équipe du Major Lorne a une heure de retard, ce qui est très anormal, alors descend au moins dans la salle de contrôle, on devrait très bientôt tenter de les joindre.

Je sors du Jumper et descends à l'étage du dessous. Sam me repère immédiatement et me sourit.

- On allait justement les contacter, m'annonce-t-elle.

- C'est si évident que ça ? demande-je.

- L'inquiétude se lit sur ton visage.

- …

- Il n'a qu'une heure de retard, tu sais.

- Il est toujours à l'heure. Toujours.

- Colonel Carter ? Nous sommes prêts.

- Major Lorne ? Ici Atlantis. Vous nous entendez ?

- On vous entend Colonel, répond la voix de Meyers. On attendait justement que vous appeliez.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- On a essuyé des tirs d'arme à énergie mais le Major a réussi à nous en débarrasser avant que le Jumper rende l'âme, explique Meyers. Le DHD ne fonctionne plus et de toute façon nous sommes trop loin de la porte.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas rejointe à pied ?

- Le Major Lorne est en trop mauvaise condition pour être déplacé. Et Smith et lui étaient inconscients. Je ne pouvais pas laisser le docteur Parrish seul avec eux ou l'envoyer seul à la porte chercher du secours.

- Vous avez bien fait Sergent. On vous envoie des secours.

- Merci. Je pense qu'on aura besoin d'une équipe médicale, Madame.

- Bien reçu… Colonel Sheppard préparez une équipe pour aller les chercher. Docteur Keller… On a besoin d'une équipe médicale pour aller chercher les nôtres.

- … Sam ? appelle-je.

- Oui ?

- Le Jumper peut, peut être, être réparé. J'aimerais qu'on essaie de le ramener ici.

- On en a d'autres, rétorque Sam en entrant dans son bureau.

- Oui mais si chaque fois qu'on se crache, on les abandonne sur place, on va finir par plus en avoir, argumente-je.

- Je vais demander à McKay de voir ce qu'il peut faire.

- McKay ? m'exclame-je. Mais, c'est mon idée et mon travail ! C'est à moi d'y aller.

- Angie, calme-toi m'ordonne Sam. Je sais bien que tu veux t'assurer qu'Evan va bien mais_

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Evan ! la coupe-je. Tu crois quoi ? Que je ne sais pas mettre mes sentiments personnels de côté ? On a l'occasion de savoir si on peut, avec nos moyens, réparer un vaisseau ancien. Je ne fais que saisir cette opportunité.

- Angie, McKay s'en chargera. Tu devrais retourner travailler.

- Bien, Madame.

Je tourne les talons et sort du bureau les poings serrés.

- Davies, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demande Palmer quand il me voit revenir.

- Ils ont eu des problèmes et il est mal en point mais c'est pas vraiment ça, le problème.

- C'est quoi, alors ?

- Je veux récupérer ce Jumper pour le remettre en état mais elle refuse de me laisser y aller parce qu'il est blessé. Je sais séparer travail et vie privée. Je peux le faire sans craquer mais on me le refuse. Apparemment on voit qu'une gamine trop sensible en moi.

Palmer se rapproche de moi et tapote légèrement mon dos.

- McKay dépêchez-vous.

- Mais je sais pas quoi emmener.

Je prends une forte inspiration et ravale les larmes de rage qui menacent de couler puis sort du Jumper après avoir saisi ma tablette. Je prends une boîte sur l'établi et les mets dans les bras de McKay.

- Heu, c'est quoi ?

- Mon ordinateur, si vous le branchez sur le tableau de bord, il devrait vous donner les informations nécessaires pour ramener le Jumper ici. Il y a des cristaux de rechange dans la boîte mais faites attention à ne pas les griller. Palmer, le générateur.

- Le voilà, m'annonce-t-il en l'amenant.

Pour qu'il arrive aussi vite, il a du devancer ma demande. J'apprécie vraiment qu'il soit si compétent.

- Au cas où, l'alimentation du Jumper soit coupée, ce sera plus rapide que de la réparer, annonce-je en lui tendant le générateur.

- Davies, vous venez avec nous, annonce Sheppard.

- Le colonel Carter a refusé que j'y aille. Je suis trop impliquée personnellement.

- Vous venez avec nous… Colonel Carter, j'emmène Davies avec moi… C'est elle la plus qualifiée et si ceux qui ont descendu le Jumper sont toujours là, on aura besoin de rapidité, explique-t-il en montant dans un des Jumpers… Elle m'a l'air parfaitement capable de maîtriser ses sentiments… Oui Madame, j'assumerais les conséquences… Tout le monde est là ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers nous.

- Oui.

- Parfait. On y va.

On passe la porte et nous rejoignons rapidement le Jumper de l'équipe d'Evan.

- Les secours sont là, annonce Sheppard dans la radio. Vous nous ouvrez la porte ?

- Tout de suite, colonel.

- Major Kefling, montez la garde avec vos hommes, j'ai repéré d'autres signes de vie. Docteur Keller, vous savez quoi faire…

Je m'apprête à sortir de notre Jumper quand je vois Evan inconscient dans le compartiment arrière de l'autre vaisseau encore plus mal en point que je ne l'imaginais.

- Docteur Davies ?

La douce voix de Teyla me parvient difficilement et ce n'est qu'en sentant une main sur mon épaule que je réagis.

- Oui Teyla ?

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, j'étais déconnectée.

- Vous voulez que je l'amène dans l'autre Jumper ? me demande Ronon en montrant la malle du générateur.

- Oui, dans le poste de pilotage ce serait parfait.

- D'accord.

- Merci.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et secoue la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées avant de suivre Ronon.

- Angie? s'étonne Nate en me voyant. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Mon travail.

- Mai_

- Je sais, j'essaye de penser à autre chose donc s'il te plaît, ne me le rappelle pas.

Je dépose la boîte de cristaux sur un siège et me glisse sous le tableau de bord avec mon ordinateur.

- Fais attention, je crois qu'il y a eu un court-circuit, m'avertit Nate.

- Ok.

J'ouvre un des compartiments à cristaux et branche mon ordinateur. J'observe les données qui s'affichent pendant un moment avant d'ouvrir un autre compartiment où je trouve des cristaux grillés. Je les retire avec précaution puis cherche pourquoi ils ont fini dans cet état.

- Surtension momentanée, murmure-je pour moi-même.

Je prends la mallette où se trouvent les cristaux de rechange et je remplace les anciens. Le courant revient alors en partie et les commandes de pilotage refonctionnent. Je me relève et m'avance vers le compartiment arrière.

- Docteur Davies, m'interpelle Sheppard.

- Oui ?

- Vous pouvez réparer ?

- Je pense, je dois juste vérifier les moteurs.

- Très bien.

- Jennifer, ce serait mieux si Evan était dans l'autre Jumper.

- Je préfère le déplacer un minimum.

- Jen, si je n'arrive pas à réparer celui-ci, il faudra l'amener dans l'autre et même si j'arrive à le réparer le vol risque d'être chaotique.

- D'accord. Marie, Jeremy, transportez le Major dans l'autre Jumper. Meyers, Smith, Parrish, vous venez avec nous.

- Je préfère rester avec Angie, Doc.

- Sergent.

- Je vais bien. J'ai pas la moindre égratignure.

- …

- S'il vous plaît, Doc. Vous êtes juste à côté en plus.

- Très bien mais je vous garde à l'œil.

- Merci.

Je laisse l'équipe médicale transporter Evan avant de tenter d'atteindre un des compartiments du plafond. Soudain je sens deux bras autour de ma taille me soulever. Je baisse la tête et voit Nate.

- Je vais pas tenir longtemps.

- Ok.

Je me dépêche de vérifier si les moteurs fonctionnent puis dis à Nate de me reposer.

- Sheppard, c'est bon, on peut y aller.

- Très bien. McKay, vous allez avec Davies.

- Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit vous qui pilotiez le Jumper endommagé.

- Je suis d'accord avec Davies, intervient McKay.

- On fait comme ça, alors.

Tout le monde remonte dans les Jumpers et on décolle après que j'ai mis les moteurs en route manuellement.

- N'allez pas trop vite, avertis-je. Je ne sais pas si les inhibiteurs inertiels fonctionnent correctement, ni si les moteurs tiendront le rythme.

- Ok, Davies.

- McKay, appelle-je.

- Oui.

- Notre DHD est toujours HS donc vous devrez activer la porte pour nous et je préférerai qu'on passe les premiers.

- Bien reçu.

On finit par rentrer sur Atlantis et après que Sheppard se soit garé à l'endroit que je lui ai indiqué et que j'ai entièrement coupé les systèmes du Jumper, je me laisse tomber sur une des banquettes et sens les larmes perler aux coins de mes yeux. Je finis par sentir une main sur mon épaule et quand je relève la tête, Nate est devant moi. Je fonds alors en larmes, laissant l'inquiétude que je ressens faire surface. Nate me relève et me sert dans ses bras sans rien dire.

- Viens, on va à l'infirmerie, me dit-il quand mes pleurs se sont calmés. Keller tient à me faire passer tout un tas d'examen.

Je suis Nate et attends avec lui le temps que Jennifer finisse de s'occuper d'Evan.

- Angie.

Je tourne la tête vers Jennifer et la découvre souriante, c'est bon signe.

- Alors ? demande Nate.

- Il va s'en sortir mais il est bon pour un mois d'arrêt total puis pour un autre de travail de bureau.

- Il va être ravi, ironise Nate.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demande-je.

- Plusieurs côtes cassées, divers bleus et coupures et une commotion cérébrale mais ce n'est rien d'alarmant. Il va s'en sortir, c'est un battant.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Oui, mais pas longtemps… A nous deux, Sergent.

Je me dirige immédiatement vers le lit d'Evan et reste à côté à le regarder. Il a tout de même meilleure mine que tout à l'heure même s'il est toujours pâle. Après un moment, Nate me rejoint et passe ses bras autour de moi pour me faire un câlin. Il a exactement la même attitude que mes frères, la surprotection en moins, heureusement. Et cela fait longtemps qu'il a compris que j'étais quelqu'un de très tactile, ça explique qu'il n'hésite pas à me faire des câlins quand je vais mal et qu'Evan n'est pas là pour le faire.

- Il va s'en sortir, dit-il dans mon oreille.

- Je sais.

- Viens. Il est l'heure de manger.

- J'ai pas très faim.

- Peut être, mais il me botterait le cul, s'il apprenait que je t'ai laissée mourir de faim.

- J'arrive.

Je me penche sur Evan et pose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis je suis Nate hors de l'infirmerie.


	19. Un grand frère

**Un grand frère parmi les nouveaux.**

POV Normal.

- On a plein de recrues prometteuses, vous ne trouvez pas Major ?

- Si monsieur… Vous avez vraiment besoin de moi pour la visite guidée ?

- Oh que oui. Ils sont prometteurs mais ennuyeux et comme McKay s'est désisté à la dernière minute on sera pas trop de deux pour surveiller les scientifiques. Et puis vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, si je me souviens bien, vous êtes à l'arrêt pour une semaine encore.

- Malheureusement oui, et une certaine personne dont je tairais le nom ne cesse de me rappeler pourquoi.

- Davies, vous mène la vie dure, Major ?

- Juste un peu. Je crois que quelqu'un veut vous parler Colonel et qu'il faut que j' aille dire à ces deux là de cesser de toucher à tout ce qui les entoure.

- Allez-y Major.

Sheppard suit son second du regard puis reporte son attention sur le marine qui cherche à lui parler.

- Oui Capitaine ?

- Bonjour Monsieur. Je voulais vous demander si… Hum, et bien voilà, ma petite sœur travaille sur la base et je voulais savoir si je pouvais agir librement si je la croisais.

- Tant que votre comportement n'affecte la sécurité de personne, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Merci, mon Colonel.

* * *

POV Angie.

- Je vais t'avoir, râle-je intérieurement en lançant une nième simulation sur le moteur gauche du Jumper 3.

J'attends un moment, le regard rivé sur l'écran de ma tablette puis un message apparaît enfin. Message qui indique "simulation réussie".

- Yes ! m'exclame-je en me redressant sur le toit du Jumper. Je t'ai eu saleté de pan_ ... ne… Bonjour.

Oh mon dieu, la honte. Je les ai pas entendus entrer et c'est qui y a pas mal de nouvelles recrues ce coup ci. Ça m'apprendra à travailler avec la musique à fond.

- Palmer, appelle-je.

- Oui Davies ?

Je lui montre la petite chaîne hifi portable et lui indique de l'éteindre, ensuite je m'allonge sur le toit du Jumper et débranche les câbles que j'avais reliés au moteur. Je les enroule et récupère ma tablette en me redressant. Je m'apprête à descendre mais je vois Evan se diriger vers moi donc je l'attends pour qu'il m'aide à descendre ce qu'il fait sans même que j'ai besoin de lui demander.

- Dis-moi que c'est pas mon-t-shirt de l'armée, demande-t-il d'une voix suppliante en me soulevant pour me faire descendre.

- Heu, y a des chances que si, confirme-je alors qu'il me pose par terre. Pourquoi ? Ça te plait pas que je porte tes affaires ?

- Si, tu le sais très bien d'ailleurs, murmure-t-il en laissant courir ses doigts sur la peau de mon dos et de mes hanches, découverte par son t-shirt que j'ai relevé jusque sous ma poitrine. Mais je veux pas que les nouveaux sachent dès le premier jour qu'on sort ensemble, ajoute-t-il en reculant.

- Oups alors, parce que y a ton nom dessus, remarque-je en souriant.

- Je sais.

Je lui tends les câbles et l'ordinateur avant de rouler un peu plus l'arrière du t-shirt pour dissimuler le nom d'Evan puis je me dirige vers mon établi et quelques sifflements s'élèvent sur mon passage. Il faut dire que je le cherche peut être un peu avec le short et le t-shirt roulé que je porte, il y a beaucoup de peau a découvert mais bon dieu qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui et c'est dans le hangar à Jumper que la température est la plus élevée, malheureusement pour Palmer et moi.

- Messieurs, vous êtes priés de garder vos sifflement pour vous, vos yeux dans vos poches et de cesser de baver sur le sol de mon domaine, merci. Hé, vous là-bas, reposez immédiatement ce cristal ! Et en douceur, s'il vous plait. Merci.

- Le vaisseau va mieux, Docteur ? demande John avec une voix amusée.

- Oh, bien mieux. De toute façon, il était moins amoché que le pilote, réponds-je en lançant un regard appuyé à Evan qui lève les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

- Vous allez pas me dire que ces boîtes de conserve volent vraiment dans l'espace ?

La voix qui s'élève me fige sur place. C'est pas possible, il peut pas être là. Je scanne la foule des yeux et finis par tomber sur la haute stature de mon frère. C'est pas vrai. J'étais pourtant persuadée d'être tranquille ici et qu'aucun frère surprotecteur ne viendrait s'incruster dans le décor.

- Ces boîtes de conserve sont des petits bijoux de technologie, Alexander, rétorque-je entre mes dents serrées. Et si, elles volent dans l'espace. Colonel, il faudrait que je fasse un vol d'essai avec Jumper 3 et j'aurais besoin d'un pilote.

- Bien sûr, Lorne sera sûrement ravi de vous accompagner et de sortir d'Atlantis aussi.

- En route alors, Major. Vous voudrez bien tous reculer, s'il vous plaît ? On va avoir besoin d'espace.

Je me dirige limite en sautillant vers Evan quand une main se referme autour de mon bras et me retourne vers son propriétaire.

- Alex, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre le Major et toi ? Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue pour travailler ? Et à qui il est ce t-shirt ?

- Ça ne te regarde en rien, rétorque-je. Tu as cessé d'avoir un droit de regard sur ma vie, le jour où tu as dépassé les bornes. Et maintenant lâche-moi, crache-je avec hargne. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je te gifle devant tout le monde.

On reste un moment comme ça, ses yeux verts peinés plongés dans les miens, tout aussi vert mais emplis de rage. Il finit par me relâcher et je rejoins Evan. On est à peine dans le Jumper qu'il referme la porte arrière. Je commence à remettre les dossiers des sièges en place lorsqu'il me pose une question des plus surprenantes.

- Est-ce que je suis ton amant ?

- … Et bien, commence-je en me tournant vers lui. Vu le nombre de fois où on a terminé nus dans le même lit sans compter toutes celles où on a pas pu attendre de l'atteindre, j'aurais tendance à dire que oui, réponds-je en reprenant le rangement du Jumper.

- Je vais reformuler. Est-ce que tu te sers de moi pour tromper ton mec resté sur Terre ?

Je m'immobilise choquée et regarde Evan avec des yeux ronds.

- Où t'es allé pêcher cette idée ?

- Peut être le marine avec qui tu "parlais". Certes ça a pas l'air d'être le grand amour mais_

Evan s'interrompt quand j'éclate de rire. J'arrivais plus à me retenir la situation est trop cocasse.

- Content que ça te fasse rire, dit-il vexé.

- Désolée mais c'est… C'est trop drôle.

Je sais bien qu'Evan prend mal mon fou rire mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

- Angie, c'est pas drôle, en plus je le connais, j'ai travaillé avec lui avant de venir sur Atlantis. C'est un mec sympa, il parle toujours de sa famille, surtout de sa petite sœur, le petit… ange de la famille… C'est ton frère Alexander, c'est ça ?

- Oui, confirme-je difficilement.

- Oh, c'est bon, dit Evan mais avec un sourire cette fois. C'est pas comme si vous vous ressembliez beaucoup. Y a même pas de photos de lui dans ta chambre en plus.

- Je sais mais c'est quand même trop drôle.

- Mais arrête de rire.

- Viens m'en empêcher, le défie-je avec un sourire taquin.

Il pose ses mains sur ma taille et m'attire à lui avec force.

- C'est pas gentil de se moquer. Comment tu voulais que je le sache ?

- T'aurais été moins jaloux, t'aurais peut être réfléchi un peu plus, murmure-je en continuant à lui sourire.

Son air contrarié m'arrache un rire supplémentaire qu'il interrompt rapidement en m'embrassant. Je réponds immédiatement à son baiser et glisse mes bras autour de son cou alors que ses mains caressent mon dos. Il me pousse jusqu'à la paroi où plus exactement l'embrassure de la porte contre laquelle il plaque mon dos pour pouvoir se coller un peu plus contre moi. Il mêle sa langue à la mienne alors que sa main droite passe de ma hanche à ma cuisse qu'il soulève à hauteur de son bassin.

- Major, Docteur, vous n'êtes pas censés faire un vol d'essai ? demande Sheppard dans nos oreillettes respectives.

Evan pousse un grognement de frustration avant de séparer nos lèvres et de répondre.

- Si Colonel mais Angie devait vérifier quelques petites choses avant.

- Le bon état du pilote ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait aussi un doctorat en médecine.

Evan me lance un regard étonné puis on tourne tous les deux la tête vers le cockpit et voyons Sheppard nous faire signe de l'autre côté du pare-brise. Evan se recule en rougissant et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Tu peux refermer les compartiments à cristaux, s'il te plaît ? J'arrive toujours pas à atteindre ceux du plafond.

- Pas de problème, bébé.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau avant d'aller dans le compartiment arrière.

- Tu sais que mon frère était derrière Sheppard et qu'il fulminait déjà, remarque-je.

- Il ne me fait pas peur, t'inquiète. Surtout que je suis son supérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on s'envole sans problèmes et on fait réellement un vol d'essai même si on fait une petite pause en orbite parce que les moteurs se sont momentanément éteints. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'on a dit à la tour de contrôle. En fait, Evan a tout simplement décidé de continuer ce qu'on avait commencé tout à l'heure.

* * *

Quand je quitte Evan après que l'on soit rentré, Palmer s'approche et m'adresse un grand sourire.

- Félicitation.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ta promotion. Tu sais que tu es maintenant chef du tout nouveau département aéronautique d'Atlantis ?

- Oh oui, c'est vrai, merci. Mais je vois pas vraiment l'intérêt d'un département qui ne comporte que toi et moi comme membres.

- On est quatre maintenant. Regarde nos nouveaux amis sont là-bas, m'indique-t-il en montrant l'endroit où j'entrepose les cristaux de rechange.

- Et tu les as laissé seuls examiné des éléments aussi fragiles et rares, panique-je en me dirigeant vers les nouveaux.

- Ils connaissent leur travail et je leur ai dit de faire attention, qu'est ce que tu crois ?

Je regarde Palmer et lui sourit après avoir poussé un léger soupir de soulagement.

- Bonjour, Docteur Angela Davies, me présente-je en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Steve Rockwell, se présente à son tour un homme la quarantaine passée.

Il me regarde de la tête aux pieds et hausse un sourcil étonné avant de pousser un soupir un tantinet condescendent. Je sais pas si le problème c'est que je sois une femme ou que je sois plus jeune que lui mais il a visiblement un problème avec moi mais bon, il devra faire avec ou partir.

- Bienvenu sur Atlantis.

- Je pense que tu me reconnais Angie, intervient la seconde personne.

Je le regarde et me retiens de justesse de pousser un cri d'effroi. C'est pas vrai, d'abord mon frère et maintenant lui. Je suis maudite, quelqu'un a juré ma perte ou il veut que je devienne cinglée.

- Comment pourrais-je t'oublier Tom ? Avec toutes les crasses que tu m'as faites à l'université ce serait dur. Ecoutez pour l'instant vous voulez sûrement vous installer et vous habituer à la cité alors je ne vous retiens pas, on se verra demain.

- Très bien Davies. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Rockwell.

- A plus tard Angie.

- Ouais c'est ça… Le plus tard possible, ajoute-je à mi-voix lorsqu'il est hors de portée.

- Je sens qu'on ne va plus autant s'amuser qu'avant, remarque Palmer.

- Il y a des chances, surtout pour moi. Toi tu vas beaucoup rire quand Tom et moi on va s'engueuler. Il faut que j'aille voir Sam.

- Le Colonel Carter ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Je vais finir de ranger alors. A demain.

- A demain.

Je descends d'un étage dans la salle de contrôle et me dirige immédiatement vers le bureau de Sam où Rockwell se trouve déjà et il a l'air mécontent. J'attends qu'il ait fini et entre à mon tour dans le bureau.

- Si tu venais me dire, qu'il va sûrement refuser de t'obéir, ce n'est pas la peine, il s'en est chargé.

- Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Soit il s'habituait, soit il repartait lors du prochain passage du Dédale et que s'il n'arrivait pas à tenir six semaines, il pouvait toujours utiliser le pont intergalactique de McKay.

- Oh, et quelle a été sa réponse ?

- Qu'il préférait demander sa réaffectation sur le Dédale tout de suite.

- Oh. Et c'est parce que je suis une femme ou parce que je suis plus jeune que lui ?

- Les deux je pense, ses mots étant et je cite : "je refuse de travailler pour une gamine qui a du avoir son diplôme dans une pochette surprise et qui croit pouvoir faire un métier d'homme".

- Ouch, ça fait mal. Mais personne ne l'avait prévenu ?

- Apparemment non… Pourquoi tu es là, donc ?

- Ah oui. Tom? Sérieusement ? Tu te fous de moi ? T'aurais au moins pu me prévenir parce que je sais que tu étais au courant et même avec tous les dossiers, le sien a forcément fait sonner quelques sirènes dans ta petite tête.

- En effet, c'est même moi qui l'ait proposé, en fait.

- Tu as juré ma mort, c'est ça ? Et celle de Palmer aussi.

- Pourquoi celle de Palmer ?

- A force de rire face à nos engueulades perpétuelles.

- Oh, non, je pense juste que malgré vos différents, vous faites une bonne équipe.

Je soupire désespérée et m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon siège.

- Tu savais que mon frère fait partie des nouveaux militaires ?

- Non, je me rappelle bien avoir vu le nom de Davies mais c'est courant alors je n'ai pas cherché plus loin.

- …

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais ?

- Oui mais j'ai pas envie de sortir d'ici car ma vie va devenir un enfer vivant.

- Désolée pour toi mais j'ai du travail.

Je regarde ma montre et me réjouis intérieurement, j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui.

- Je vais voir sous ma couette si j'y suis. La vie m'y paraît toujours plus belle.

- Tu sais que tu vas devoir les affronter ?

- Demain. Ce soir, je me contente de me plaindre.

Sam rit devant mon air piteux puis me souhaite une bonne soirée et bonne chance pour affronter mes deux bêtes noires. Quand j'atteins ma chambre, Evan m'attend déjà à l'intérieur. Il voit immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas et il me prend dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qui y a ? Tu as croisé ton frère ?

- Non, pire.

- Qu'est ce qui peut être pire ?

Je lui raconte alors tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que l'on s'est quitté.

- Je suis sûr que ça va mieux se passer que tu le penses.

- Ça m'étonnerais, marmonne-je. T'étais pas là à l'époque de l'université, il arrivait pas à me voir en peinture. Juste parce que j'étais meilleure que lui et que j'étais une fille et que j'étais plus jeune d'un an.

- Vous avez tous les deux changé depuis le temps.

- Peut être mais ça va sûrement pas nous empêcher de nous engueuler.

- On est habitué avec McKay et Zelenka.

- Peut être mais on est pire qu'eux.

Je sens le torse d'Evan tressauter et comprends rapidement qu'il est en train de rire silencieusement.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, marmonne-je.

- Désolé. Parlons d'autre chose pour te remonter le moral.


	20. Pas le moment

**C'était pas le moment.**

- Pitié, faites que personne ne me voit, supplie-je avant de sortir discrètement de mes quartiers.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir puis me dirige rapidement vers le bureau d'Evan. Mais vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je flippe à l'idée de croiser quelqu'un. Et bien voilà, aujourd'hui, ça fait six mois qu'on est ensemble Evan et moi et comme je suis de repos et qu'il est dans la paperasse jusqu'au cou (encore), j'ai décidé de lui faire une petite surprise que, j'espère de tout cœur, il appréciera. Donc là, je me balade dans les couloirs d'Atlantis vêtue de cette sublime robe verte qui l'avait poussé à m'embrasser la première fois. Et, comment dire, c'est pas que ça me gène d'être si court vêtue mais je préfère le réserver uniquement pour Evan. Mais malheureusement, j'ai pas de long manteau à mettre pour cacher la robe, ça fait pas vraiment partie des nécessités sur Atlantis.

Oh, merci, j'y suis enfin. Je sonne et un "entrez" me répond presque immédiatement.

- Bonjour Major, salue-je en entrant.

Evan relève la tête de ce qu'il est en train de faire et ses yeux s'obscurcissent de désir quand ils se posent sur moi.

- Docteur Davies. Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir ? demande-t-il de sa voix chaude alors que je m'approche de lui.

- Je voulais juste vérifier si on était toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, réponds-je en l'embrassant.

- Je suis sûr que oui, affirme-t-il quand il met fin au baiser.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Que ce soir on fête six mois de pur bonheur et quatre mois de sexe fantastique.

- On est donc bien d'accord.

- J'ai droit à un avant goût de ce soir ?

- Le baiser n'était pas suffisant ?

- Non.

Il accentue la pression de ses mains sur mes hanches me forçant à m'asseoir sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté des siennes. Il initie un nouveau baiser qui s'enflamme rapidement. Il s'intensifie encore plus quand il fait remonter une main sur ma cuisse et que de l'autre, il me rapproche encore plus de lui. J'enfouis une de mes mains dans ses cheveux et laisse l'autre courir sur son torse. Mais le manque d'air nous force à mettre fin à ce baiser.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'envoie pas valser tout ce qu'il y a sur mon bureau pour te faire passionnément l'amour dessus ? demande-t-il en parcourant ma nuque de baisers fiévreux.

- D'un, parce que ça te prendrait des heures pour tout ranger.

Il m'arrache un gémissement lorsqu'il mordille ma nuque un peu plus fort.

- De deux, quelqu'un pourrait arriver à tout moment. Et de trois, je te rappelle qu'il y a une caméra dans ton bureau et que je ne suis pas exhibitionniste à ce point et toi non plus.

- Je savais bien qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Pourquoi ils ont mis des caméras dans les bureaux aussi ?

- Pour éviter ça, justement ? propose-je.

Evan pousse un grognement de frustration mais il devient soudain plus tendre.

- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser délicatement.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu comptes porter cette robe ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose contre ?

- Non, bien au contraire. Ça fait plus de six mois que je rêve de te la retirer.

- Intéressant. Très int_

Je suis interrompue par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre.

- Désolé Monsieur, je suis pas encore_ … Habitué au système d'ouverture des portes.

Et merde. Alex. Je me tourne pour voir mon frère dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mâchoires crispées, les poings serrés et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Alex, le salue-je avec un sourire crispé.

- Angie. Vous avez demandé à me voir Major ?

- Oui, en effet.

- Bon, je vous laisse, annonce-je en me relevant. A ce soir Evan.

- A ce soir.

Je vérifie ma tenue puis sors du bureau d'Evan et retourne dans ma chambre en vitesse priant pour qu'Alex ne dise ou ne fasse pas de conneries.


	21. Petite discussion entre Davies

**Petite discussion entre Davies.**

- Evan ?

- …

- Evan !

- …

Mais il est parti où là ? Je soupire puis me redresse pour tenter d'apercevoir l'intérieur de la salle de bain, en vain. Je me laisse retomber sur le lit puis me force à me lever.

- Evan ? appelle-je à nouveau en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- Oui Angie ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non, je m'inquiétais que tu ne m'ais pas encore rejointe.

- Ça fait si longtemps que je suis là ?

- Ça fait un moment. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, j'ai juste trop de choses dans la tête.

- Tu veux partager un peu ? demande-je en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Je voudrais bien mais…

- Mais ?

- Ça concerne ton frère.

- Oh… Je ne suis pas la personne la plus objective sur ce sujet.

- Je sais.

Evan se tourne vers moi, referme ses bras autour de ma taille et plonge son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. On reste un moment comme ça pendant que je caresse doucement son dos.

- Tes muscles sont tous noués, remarque-je.

- Que veux-tu ? C'est le stress, répond-il en embrassant ma nuque.

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui.

- Alors viens.

Je tire Evan dans la chambre et le fait allonger sur le lit. Il m'entraîne avec lui et je me retrouve assisse au niveau de son bas-ventre, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et me penche pour l'embrasser.

- Je croyais que tu étais trop fatiguée pour ça.

- C'est toujours le cas.

Je me redresse un peu et fouille dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit.

- Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? questionne Evan curieux.

- Un massage, explique-je en sortant un petit flacon.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- De l'huile de massage à la camomille. Est-ce que tu aimes l'odeur ? demande-je en ouvrant le flacon et le passant près de son nez.

- Oui.

- Alors tourne-toi.

Je me relève le temps qu'Evan change de position puis je reprends ma place. Je dépose quelques gouttes d'huile au creux de ma main puis commence à masser les épaules d'Evan.

- C'est censé te détendre Evan, pas le contraire.

- Mes épaules se détendent, proteste-t-il.

- Je sais. Je parlais d'une autre partie de ton anatomie.

- J'avais compris. Excuse-moi de réagir à ta présence et tes actions.

- Détends-toi. On verra peut être plus tard.

Je continue mon massage pendant un moment puis me penche en avant pour embrasser la nuque d'Evan.

- Tu dors ?

- Pas encore. Viens à côté de moi.

Je me couche à côté de lui et il m'attire dans ses bras.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui.

- Tant mieux.

- … Tu veux savoir ce qui va pas ?

- Tu sais bien que oui mais te sens pas obligé.

- J'ai des problèmes avec ton frère. Ou plutôt il a un problème avec moi.

- Je m'y attendais un peu.

- Je pense que je vais devoir faire un rapport pour insubordination.

- A ce point ? m'étonne-je en relevant brusquement la tête manquant de donner un coup à Evan.

- A ce point, confirme-t-il.

- Je savais qu'il était stupide mais je pensais pas qu'il l'était autant, remarque-je.

- … Dans un sens, je le comprends un peu, je suis quand même le type qui couche avec sa petite sœur.

- Ainsi que celui qui me fait rire aux éclats, qui est là quand je me sens pas bien et qui me fait sentir comme la huitième merveille du monde. Faudrait voir à pas oublier ces points là.

- La huitième merveille du monde ? demande Evan en haussant un sourcil.

- Parfaitement… Je ne te dirais pas ce que tu dois faire pour Alex mais tu t'en doutais.

- Oui… Essaye de lui parler quand même, il t'écoutera toi.

- Pas prouvé. Je vais voir.

- Bonne nuit, Angie.

- Bonne nuit. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, je suis en train de m'endormir sous les douces caresses d'Evan quand la sonnerie de ma porte retentit. Je pousse un grognement de frustration, si c'est important, il resonnera. Je reste donc bien au chaud dans les bras d'Evan.

- C'est pas une heure pour rendre visite aux gens, râle-je en me levant quand on sonne à nouveau.

Je descends le t-shirt d'Evan qui me sert de pyjama puis ouvre la porte.

- Vous savez quelle_ Alex ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Hum, et bien…

Alex détourne le regard et se gratte la nuque nerveusement.

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être parler. On s'est pas vraiment adressé la parole depuis que je suis arrivé et ça fait déjà deux mois.

Sa demande me laisse bouche bée.

- Ok… J'ai justement quelques petites choses à te dire. Attends-là, je vais… passer quelque chose de plus approprié.

- Pourquoi on discuterait pas dans ta chambre ?

- Vaut mieux pas.

Je rentre dans ma chambre et ouvre mon armoire. J'enfile rapidement mon pantalon de jogging et mes baskets.

- T'as vu mon gilet ? demande-je en parcourant le sol de ma chambre des yeux.

- Pas depuis que je te l'ai enlevé. Prends ma veste, propose-t-il. Elle doit être là où tu l'as laissée près de la porte.

- Ok merci. A tout à l'heure.

Je ramasse sa veste et trouve mon gilet en dessous, je décide donc de le mettre puis je rejoins mon frère dans le couloir.

- On marche un peu ? propose-je.

- Allons-y.

On marche un moment en silence puis Alex reprend la parole.

- Tu sais, je suis pas venu ici pour toi, annonce-t-il. Enfin pas entièrement. Je dois bien admettre que je m'inquiète moins pour ta sécurité maintenant mais avant tout je suis là car c'est une chance pour ma carrière.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil et me mords la langue pour prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de parler. Histoire de trouver quelque chose de pas trop méchant.

- … Essaye de ne pas tout faire foirer alors, lui reproche-je.

Oups, c'est parti tout seul. Raté pour la gentillesse.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- D'insubordination envers son supérieur hiérarchique.

- Il t'en a parlé, comprend-il avec un reniflement de dédain.

Je m'arrête aussi sec et me place devant Alex pour qu'il s'arrête aussi. Je le fusille du regard et inspire profondément avant de parler. Surtout il faut rester calme.

- Bien sûr qu'il me l'a dit abruti. Et pas pour se plaindre. Tu es mon frère et il sait que même si je t'en veux, je continue à m'inquiéter pour toi… Et il sait aussi que je demanderai pas par moi-même.

- Donc il t'a dit que je lui avais manqué de respect lors d'une mission.

- Euh… non. Il m'a juste dit qu'il y avait un problème, pas ce que c'était.

- Oh… Mais bien sûr qu'il y a un problème ! Il s'attendait à quoi ? Il couche avec ma petite sœur !

- D'un, il s'attendait sûrement pas à te voir débarqué sur Atlantis ! Et de deux : mais t'es aveugle ou demeuré ? Tu ne vois pas que c'est bien plus que du sexe ? Il me rend heureuse, j'ai l'impression d'être unique quand il me regarde !

- …

- Ouvre les yeux, tête de nœuds.

Je fusille à nouveau mon frère du regard puis me remets à marcher. Tête de nœuds ? Mais pourquoi j'arrive jamais à vraiment insulter mes frères ? Quoique en y réfléchissant, j'ai déjà du réussir au moins une fois avec celui là.

- Je vois que tu ne prends toujours pas en compte mes sentiments, remarque-je quand il me rejoint. Le fait qu'on ait passé quatre ans sans se parler, ne t'as pas aidé à comprendre.

- Je prends tes sentiments en compte, s'offusque-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Je vois mal comment tu fais ça.

- Je vois bien que tu l'aimes mais justement ce sont ceux qu'on aime le plus qui nous font le plus de mal.

- Ça, je suis bien placée pour le savoir, affirme-je en lui jetant un regard accusateur.

- …

- Alex, si tu ne leurs laisse jamais la moindre chance de prouver qu'ils ne vont pas me blesser, d'un je n'y serais pas préparé et de deux, je ne serais jamais heureuse.

- Je sais mais… Tu es… Comme une fleur fragile que le moindre coup de vent risque de détruire. Il faut bien te protéger.

- C'est très gentil, le truc le plus adorable qu'on m'ait dit mais je ne suis pas si fragile que ça.

- Peut être mais je suis ton grand frère, c'est mon rôle de tout faire pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien de mal, jamais.

- Ben et toi êtes pas frères pour rien. Vous me sortez toujours le même discours de grand frère protecteur. Je suis touchée mais il faut me laisser faire mes propres choix et faire des erreurs. Tu sais que vous êtes pire que papa ? Il a en parti accepter que… je vole de mes propres ailes.

- Tu l'as menacé de l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tu es sa princesse, il ne l'aurait jamais supporté. D'ailleurs en parlant de papa, tout ça c'est sa faute, c'est lui qui nous a bourré le crâne et puis c'est lui qu'a commencé.

Je regarde Alex et on éclate de rire quand nos regards se croisent.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir fait fuir ton fiancé avant la fête de départ en retraite de papa. Je sais à quel point t'en a souffert mais sérieusement je pensais pas qu'il romprait. Juste que ça le dissuaderait de te faire du mal en, je sais pas, en te trompant ou physiquement, mais mon but n'était pas qu'il mette fin à votre relation. Et ça n'a jamais été mon but avec aucun de tes petits copains.

- Vraiment ?

- Je te le jure. Sache quand même que Chris n'ont plus ne l'appréciait pas.

- Je sais, il me l'avait déjà dit à l'époque. Avant que tu n'entres en jeu.

- Ah. Et je suppose que lui il t'a dit de_

- Faire comme je le sentais ? Oui. Mais Chris n'est pas mon grand frère mais mon jumeau. Il comprend certaines parts de moi que moi-même j'ai parfois du mal à cerner.

- Je suis pardonné alors ?

- On dirait mais je te conseille quand même de ne pas trop pousser ta chance.

- Oui M'dame.

- Ecoute Alex. Je te demande pas de devenir le meilleur ami d'Evan, ni même de l'apprécier. Je veux juste que tu l'acceptes en tant que militaire et supérieur hiérarchique. Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, tu dois pouvoir le refaire.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du SGC, vous y avez travaillé ensemble.

- Je savais pas que t'étais au courant.

- Si, je l'ai appris le jour où t'es arrivé et d'une… étrange manière. Enfin bref. Alors ? T'en dis quoi ?

- Je veux bien essayer, mais je le ferais pas pour lui.

- Ça tombe bien, je veux que tu le fasses pour toi. Au bout du compte, c'est pas sa carrière qui risque d'en prendre un coup mais bel et bien la tienne.

- Donc tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi ?

- Bien sûr crétin, tu es toujours mon grand frère mais je te préviens le moindre faux pas et je t'adresse plus la parole jusqu'à la fin des temps après t'avoir botté le cul… Et j'ai un bon prof dans le domaine, voir plusieurs.

- Je veux même pas savoir de quoi tu parles exactement.

- Je comptais pas te le dire de toute façon. Bon, je vais me coucher, à la prochaine.


	22. c'est quoi ce type ?

**C'est quoi ce type ?**

- Il suffirait de passer par ce circuit pour rerouter immédiatement l'énergie, proteste Tom.

- Mais bien sûr Tom. Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu.

- Pourquoi t'es sarcastique ?

- Parce que ta solution est excellente… Si tu veux faire sauter le vaisseau. Promis si un jour je dois le faire, j'y penserais.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Arrête de rejeter toutes mes idées en bloc !

- Je ne rejette pas toutes tes idées, seulement celles qui sont débiles et possiblement mortelles.

- T'en as pas marre de te croire supérieure à moi juste parce que t'as eu une meilleure moyenne que moi à l'examen ?

- Quoi ? Oh pitié Tom, tu vas pas encore remettre ça sur le tapis ? Un centième. J'ai eu un centième de plus que toi. C'est pas moi qui me sens supérieure à cause de ça mais bien toi qui nous fait un complexe d'infériorité.

- Hum hum.

- Un complexe d'infériorité ? Tu crois pas que le fait de rejeter toutes mes idées aide à ça ?

- Je ne_

- Excusez-moi !

- Quoi ? crions Tom et moi en nous tournant vers la personne qui vient d'intervenir.

Je vois alors Sheppard en tenue d'exploration qui se retient apparemment de rire.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez Sheppard ? demande-je en tentant d'adoucir ma voix, c'est quand même le supérieur d'Evan.

- On veut juste prendre un Jumper.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de ma permission pour ça.

- Je sais mais vous êtes juste au-dessus de la porte du hangar qui va dans la salle de contrôle donc à moins que vous vouliez vraiment tomber à l'étage du dessous, je vous conseille de continuer votre "conversation" ailleurs.

- Hum oui, bonne idée.

Je lui adresse un sourire gêné et me dirige vers Palmer qui se tient les côtes tellement il rit.

- Roh, c'est bon, hein, marmonne-je.

Je prends mon ordinateur et tente de me concentrer sur le problème à résoudre.

- Moi, je dis qu'on devrait essayer mon idée, dit Tom. Mais Miss-je-sais-tout se croit tellement plus brillante que_

- Oh, ça suffit Tom ! Je ne me crois pas supérieure à toi ! Je ne rejette pas toutes tes idées ! Je sais que tu es brillant aussi ! Autant que moi, juste dans des domaines différents. Tu t'en sors mieux que moi pour l'alimentation des moteurs et moi je réussis mieux l'aérodynamique après c'est à peu près équivalent mais tu n'as jamais travaillé sur un Jumper, moi ça va faire un an dans quelques mois.

- Et mon travail sur le Prométhée ne compte pas ?

- C'est un vaisseau humain pas ancien ! proteste-je. Tu ne voudrais pas juste accepter les compliments que je viens de te faire ainsi que le fait que là j'ai raison ? demande-je en affrontant Tom du regard pas impressionnée pour un sous par le fait qu'il me dépasse de deux têtes.

- Non.

Je laisse échapper un grognement de frustration et serre les poings me retenant de gifler Tom.

- Très bien, fait une simulation et je t'interdis de toucher aux Jumpers. Quand l'ordi te dira "échec de la simulation" vient me voir et on recommencera à travailler.

- Et s'il dit "simulation réussie", je fais quoi ?

- Tu viens me voir et j'admettrais que je me suis trompée, c'est pas comme si je trouvais ça dur à faire, moi.

Je m'apprête à reprendre l'ordinateur que j'ai reposé sans m'en rendre compte mais change d'avis.

- Je vais déjeuner, prévins-je. Vous prenez votre pause quand vous voulez comme d'habitude mais oubliez pas de manger.

Je file au mess mettant rapidement le plus de distance possible entre Tom et moi. Quand j'arrive, je remplis un plateau puis je cherche où m'asseoir. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois un mouvement qui s'avère être Nate qui me fait signe, je me dirige donc vers sa table.

- Salut.

- Salut. T'as l'air énervée, m'annonce-t-il.

- Je le suis. Je meurs d'envie de gifler, cogner, tabasser ? mon collègue. Ou alors, le déposer sur une planète déserte et supprimer tous moyens pour lui d'en partir. Ce serait trop bien, soupire-je rêveuse.

- S'il te plaît rends-moi service, intervient Evan en nous rejoignant. Ne te charge pas toi-même de lui faire du mal.

- Pourquoi ? demande-je étonnée.

- Tu risquerais de te blesser en essayant, explique-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Hé, je m'améliore, je te signale, m'offusque-je.

- Pas vraiment, y a juste des périodes où t'es moins maladroite. Et là, c'est pas ta semaine. Tu fais tout tomber et t'arrêtes pas de te cogner.

- Merci de me le rappeler, marmonne-je en jouant avec ma fourchette qui, comme par hasard, m'échappe.

- Tu sais bien que ça ne fait que te rendre plus adorable à mes yeux, dit-il en rapprochant sa chaise de la mienne.

Il pose son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise et joue avec mes cheveux. Je tourne la tête vers lui et lui adresse un léger sourire avant de me mettre à manger.

- Tu veux parler de ce qui se passe ? demande Nate.

- Non, pas vraiment. Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faites de beau ?

- Oh bah, tu sais comme d'habitude… Pas grand-chose, répond Nate.

- Parle pour toi, proteste Evan. Je suis chargé de l'entraînement des civils et c'est une vraie galère.

- Mon pauvre, c'est vrai que ça doit être dur de supporter toutes ces femmes qui te font de l'œil, me moque-je à moitié.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point. J'ai beau leurs répéter que j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, elles insistent. Mais plus sérieusement demain je dois les emmener sur le continent pour les exercices de tir et je commence à craindre pour ma vie.

- T'inquiètes pas, on te fera un bel éloge funèbre, dis-je en riant avec Nate.

- Je suis touché de votre sollicitude.

- Davies !

Je sursaute violement quand ma radio s'active et je fais tomber ma bouteille.

- Oui Palmer, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de venir et vite.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il désobéit à mes ordres, je t'en prie.

- Je te dirais juste que je le soupçonne fortement de le faire alors.

- J'arrive.

Je soupire lourdement et pose ma tête sur l'épaule d'Evan cherchant un peu de force dans la chaleur réconfortante de sa présence.

- Je vais le tuer, s'il fait une connerie, marmonne-je.

- Evite, s'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie que t'ailles en prison.

- Je vais essayer de me retenir. A ce soir.

- J'ai hâte d'y être.

Je prends ma pomme et ma bouteille, vide mon plateau puis retourne en vitesse au hangar à Jumper. Je m'arrête dans le labo pour vérifier les dernières simulations demandées puis rejoins notre Jumper. Je regarde un instant Tom travailler puis prends la parole le faisant sursauter.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de faire une simulation avant.

- Je l'ai fait, ça marche.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne ? J'ai vérifié avant de te demander.

- Oh… Hum.

- Tu te comportes vraiment comme un gamin et ce aux dépends des vies des habitants d'Atlantis.

- T'es un peu mélo dramatique là. Tu fais toujours des simulations avant ?

- Oui.

- …

- File au labo et je te déconseille de recommencer un truc du genre.

- Tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer d'accélérer le processus. Ça pourrait sauver la vie de nos hommes un jour.

- Tu crois que je suis pas au courant ? Je sais exactement ce qu'on risque en allant explorer d'autres planètes.

- J'oubliais que ton mec est chef d'équipe.

- Oui et alors ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai eu cette idée.

- Oh, c'est pas pour le protéger ?

- Tom, tu dépasses les bornes là.

- Il a du te raconter toutes les fois où il s'est trouvé en danger alors que toi tu étais bien au chaud sur Atlantis que tu n'as jamais quitté depuis ton arrivée_

- J'ai fait de l'exploration pendant huit mois.

Ça a le don de faire taire Tom.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir tendance à oublier que ça va faire un an et demi que je suis ici. Alors si je veux essayer de permettre aux Jumpers d'avoir un bouclier, c'est parce que je sais vraiment à quel point ça serait utile. Et là, le but est de passer rapidement de l'occulteur au bouclier et si on y arrive, on pourrait aussi le faire pour la cité. Maintenant au lieu de dire que la seule personne qui m'intéresse ici c'est Evan, fait cette simulation qu'on puisse passer à autre chose.

- Ok… Je savais pas pour l'exploration.

- Tu connais peu de chose sur moi. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Depuis l'université, tu me juges sans te demander si l'idée que tu te fais de moi est juste ou pas.

Je quitte le labo et vais me poster sur le toit du Jumper, mon endroit préféré pour réfléchir. M'engueuler avec Tom me rappelle toujours à quel point je me sentais seule à l'université. Ça me rappelle aussi que mon avis était souvent remis en cause voir ignoré. Je pensais pas avoir à revivre ça ici. Même McKay ravive pas ces mauvais souvenirs.


	23. ça va aller

**Ça va aller.**

- Angie ? m'appelle Evan.

Je sursaute sous la douche et glisse manquant de tomber mais je retrouve l'équilibre de justesse. J'essuie rapidement les larmes et l'eau qui coulent sur mes joues et inspire profondément avant de répondre.

- Je prends ma douche.

A ma grande horreur, ma voix déraille sur la fin.

- Ça va ? demande Evan en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- Oui, coasse-je.

Génial, c'est de pire en pire et en plus, les larmes recommencent à couler.

- Tu pleures pourtant, observe-t-il en s'appuyant contre le lavabo.

- C'est rien.

- Tu veux bien sortir et me le dire en face ?

J'arrête l'eau et m'apprête à sortir quand je me rends compte que j'ai oublié quelque chose.

- Evan, tu peux me donner une serviette ?

J'entends un placard s'ouvrir puis une serviette m'atterrit sur la tête. Je m'enveloppe dedans et sort de la douche. Je me retrouve face à Evan qui m'observe attentivement.

- Ton frère ou ton collègue ? Que j'aille lui casser la gueule.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire un peu face au sérieux de sa réplique.

- Mon collègue mais pas la peine d'en venir aux mains.

- Viens là.

Evan m'attire dans ses bras et embrasse doucement ma tempe.

- Il t'a fait pleurer, j'estime que ça mérite que j'en vienne aux mains.

- Non, c'est une mauvaise idée. Et puis, c'est plus des larmes de rage qu'autre chose.

- Je veux pas savoir. Il en faut beaucoup pour te faire pleurer. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il a dit quelque chose qui m'a rappelé un truc qui s'est passé à l'université. Ça a été la goutte d'eau.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas vraiment, c'est une période que j'essais d'oublier.

- Comme tu veux.

- … J'en ai marre, marmonne-je contre le torse d'Evan. Entre mon frère et Tom, la vie ici est devenue naze.

- Ça s'arrange quand même avec ton frère.

- Oui, sauf quand vous vous envoyez mutuellement à l'infirmerie.

- C'était un accident au cours d'un entraînement.

- Tu lui as dit de pas se retenir, proteste-je en me reculant.

- Ça avait l'air d'une bonne idée sur le coup.

- Mouais.

- Quoi ? Ça a relâché la tension. On avait tous les deux besoin de régler ça de cette manière. Le plus drôle c'est quand t'es arrivée dans l'infirmerie et que tu t'es plantée entre nous deux.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai j'ai bien ri à ce moment là. Non, attends maintenant que j'y repense, moi j'étais en colère et vous deux vous avez ri et pas qu'un peu.

Je fusille Evan du regard alors qu'il se retient visiblement de rire au souvenir de ce moment.

- Attend ! Besoin de régler ça ? demande-je en appuyant le mot besoin. Et après, c'est un accident.

Evan ouvre la bouche pour protester et la referme aussitôt pour m'adresser un sourire piteux.

- Ah, les hommes.

Evan pose ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attire à nouveau contre lui.

- Tu m'aimes quand même ?

- Oui, c'est bien pour ça que je te présente à mes parents la semaine prochaine.

- C'est déjà la semaine prochaine ?

- Oui.

- Tu vois, t'as plus longtemps à attendre avant nos vacances. Trois semaines loin d'Atlantis.

- Ça, c'est bien… Sauf que la première semaine, on la passe chez mes parents.

- Je sais et après, tu vas rencontrer ma mère et ma sœur.

- Si tu as survécu à une semaine avec mon père et mes frères. Les trois. Je sais pas comment Alex a fait mais il a réussi à avoir une permission. J'aurais jamais du lui dire que j'allais te présenter aux parents.

Evan laisse échapper un léger gloussement – si, si un gloussement – et embrasse mon front.

- Ça va bien se passer. Et puis, ça s'améliore avec ton frère.

- Mouais… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, au fait ?

- Tu devais me rejoindre chez moi y a une heure. Je venais voir si tu allais bien.

- Oh. Non, ça va pas très bien. Je déprime un peu, murmure-je en me serrant contre lui de manière suggestive.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour arranger ça ? demande-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

- Peut être bien.

Evan m'embrasse et me porte jusqu'au lit où il me fait l'amour passionnément, comme toujours.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, je me blottis sous les draps tout contre Evan et dépose un léger baiser sur son torse. Il caresse doucement mon dos traçant des arabesques sur ma peau fine.

- On a officiellement raté la soirée cinéma, murmure-t-il contre ma tempe.

- Oh non, me lamente-je. Pour une fois que le film m'intéressait.

- C'est pas grave, on le regardera tous les deux. J'arriverais bien à l'emprunter.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'être là tout simplement. Sans toi pour me soutenir, j'aurais déjà pété un câble à cause de l'autre abruti qui me sert de collègue.

- Rien de plus normal. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Bonne nuit.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et inspire l'odeur typique d'Evan.

- Tu te rappelles m'avoir demandé pourquoi je t'appelais chaton ?

- Oui.

- C'est à cause de moments comme ça. Tu frottes ta tête contre mon épaule et j'ai parfois l'impression que tu vas te mettre à ronronner quand tu te blottis contre moi.

Je rougis violement et enfouis un peu plus mon visage dans son cou espérant cacher mon embarras.

- Pas la peine d'en avoir honte, je trouve ça absolument adorable, dit-il en embrassant mon front.

- C'est vrai ? demande-je en relevant la tête.

- Oui.

Il m'embrasse doucement puis se rallonge.

- Bonne nuit chaton.

Je ris doucement, me blottis à nouveau dans les bras d'Evan et ne tarde pas à m'endormir.


	24. Je vous présente Evan

Coucou me revoilà. Je sais ça fait un moment mais j'arrivais pas à tourner mes idées en mots. En plus même si j'ai fini mes exams le 7 juin, je dois attendre le 1er septembre pour les résultats donc j'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être en vacances. Bon j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie. Bonne lecture.

**Je vous présente Evan.**

Evan et moi sommes de retour sur Terre pour trois semaines de vacances. C'est trop bien. Sauf que là, on est plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de chez mes parents.

- Arrêtes de stresser, me dit Evan après m'avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil.

- J'ai le droit de stresser. Tu es le premier homme que je leur présente.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, depuis que j'ai commencé l'université mes relations n'ont pas tenue jusqu'à cette étape. A part le dernier mais tu connais déjà l'histoire. Alex l'a fait fuir juste avant. Mais apparemment c'était pas volontaire.

Evan me sourit et pose une main sur mon genou.

- Ça va bien se passer. J'ai la cote auprès des parents.

- Tu connais pas mon père. Enfin pas encore. Ralentis, on va bientôt tourner.

- Ok.

Evan ralentit l'allure et on reste silencieux un moment.

- C'est là, murmure-je en indiquant l'entrée du ranch sur notre droite. Tu veux pas qu'on fasse demi-tour ? On pourrait passer ces trois semaines rien que tous les deux.

- Tu m'as habitué à mieux Angie. Où est passée la fière jeune femme qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds dont je suis tombé amoureux ?

- Elle a laissé sa place à la jeune femme terrorisée à l'idée de te présenter à ses parents.

- Tout ira bien, m'assure Evan en arrêtant la voiture devant la maison.

- Je serais plus rassurée si tu étais à l'épreuve des balles, réplique-je en souriant légèrement.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Ton premier sourire de la journée.

- Désolée si j'ai été distante.

- C'est pas grave. Ecoute, quoi qu'il arrive, rappelle-toi que je suis très persistant alors qu'ils m'acceptent ou pas, je reste avec toi… Je t'aime, ajoute-t-il en caressant ma joue.

- Moi aussi, mais promets-moi de ne pas suivre mon père dans l'atelier de l'écurie si t'es tout seul.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est là qu'il garde les fusils.

- Promis, accepte Evan avec un rire.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir avant d'aller les affronter.

- Quoi donc ? demande Evan inquiet.

- Je… Je suis une fille à papa.

Evan éclate de rire puis plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je m'en doutais déjà, figure-toi.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement.

- Cette fois, il faut y aller.

- Oui, surtout qu'ils sont sûrement tous collés à la fenêtre en train d'observer tous nos faits et gestes.

Evan m'embrasse à nouveau puis descend de voiture. Je descends à mon tour et rejoins Evan près du coffre pour l'aider avec les bagages.

- Je m'en charge mon ange.

- Pas la peine de faire un excès de galanterie. Je peux porter mon sac à dos.

- Je peux aussi tout porter.

- Evan, sois réaliste, tu n'a que deux bras.

- Très bien Miss, accepte Evan avec un sourire un peu crispé.

- J'apprécie l'intention mais je veux pas que tu te fasses mal juste pour impressionner ma famille, explique-je en posant une main sur sa joue. Je tiens bien plus à toi qu'au fait qu'ils t'acceptent.

Je lui souris en caressant sa mâchoire avec mon pouce et il finit par me sourire à son tour. Un vrai sourire cette fois. Je récupère mon sac à dos puis on se dirige vers la porte où ma mère nous accueille.

- Bonjour maman, la salue-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Bonjour ma puce. Vous devez être Evan.

- Oui, madame, confirme-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant. Enchanté.

- Evan, je te présente ma maman, Sarah.

- Entrez, entrez. On est tous dans le salon.

- On te suit. Laisse les bagages près de l'escalier.

Evan suit mon conseil puis attrape ma main pour me rapprocher de lui.

- Tu vois, ça se passe bien pour l'instant.

- C'est pas la réaction de ma mère que je redoutais. Bon courage, tu vas rencontrer mon père.

Je lui adresse un sourire puis le conduis dans le salon.

- Salut tout le monde, je vous présente Evan. Essayez de vous comporter convenablement.

- Hé ! Pour qui tu nous prends sœurette ? demande Ben en se levant pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Pour des fous.

- Pas faux.

- Soit gentil, s'il te plaît, demande-je avant de m'éloigner.

- Mais oui. Au fait, on a pas besoin de faire semblant d'être normal. C'est toi la plus folle de la famille, il est forcement habitué.

- Quoi ? m'offusque-je mais mon frère m'ignore royalement.

- Salut Evan. Moi, c'est Ben, un des grands frères.

- Content de faire enfin ta connaissance. Angie m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- En bien, j'espère.

- Bien sûr que oui, proteste-je alors que je fais la bise à Lily.

Je me dirige ensuite vers mon père alors que Ben présente sa famille à Evan. Bonne chose, Ben ne l'a pas détesté au premier regard.

- Papa ! m'exclame-je en lui sautant dans les bras. Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, et toi princesse ?

- Ça va. Un peu stressée.

Je serre un peu plus mon père dans mes bras et me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

- Promet-moi d'être gentil avec lui, s'il te plaît.

- Je peux pas princesse.

- Papa, supplie-je.

- Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il te mérite.

- … Je tiens à lui, rappelle-toi de ça.

- Tantine ! Tantine ! s'écrient les enfants de Ben en s'agrippant à mes jambes.

- Salut les crapules ! Vous pétez la forme on dirait, remarque-je en me mettant à leur hauteur.

- Tu nous as manqué.

- Vous m'avez manqué aussi.

- Il a dit que t'avais des cadeaux, dit Ellie en montrant Evan.

- T'as pas pu t'empêcher ?

- Désolé.

- Un moment, d'accord ? demande-je.

- Un long moment ?

- On attend Chris et Alex.

- Oh, mais on sait pas quand ils vont arriver.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à leurs mines déconfites et ébouriffe leurs cheveux en me relevant. Je tends la main vers Evan et il se rapproche de moi.

- Papa, Evan Lorne.

- Evan, mon père, Andrew.

- Bonjour monsieur. Enchanté, salue Evan en tendant la main à mon père.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez dans l'armée, annonce mon père sans prendre la peine de serrer la main tendue d'Evan.

- Oui monsieur, répond Evan imperturbable et en maintenant le duel visuel que mon père à commencer.

- Si, on s'asseyait, intervient ma mère. Evan, installez-vous là.

Je m'assois à côté d'Evan et lance un regard reconnaissant à ma mère.

- Quelle branche de l'armée ?

Génial, l'interrogatoire continue, il pourrait au moins avoir l'air moins menaçant.

- L'Air Force Monsieur. Je suis Major dans l'Air Force, répond Evan en devançant la question suivante.

- Vous êtes pilote ?

- Oui.

- Papa, interviens-je.

- Quoi ? Je m'informe.

- Mouais, marmonne-je sceptique.

Evan presse doucement ma main qui s'est naturellement glissée dans la sienne quand on s'est assis. Je comprends par ce geste que l'interrogatoire et le regard menaçant de mon père ne le dérangent pas.

- Et vous avez quel âge ?

- Bientôt 35 ans.

- Le même âge qu'Alexander donc. Ça fait quand même beaucoup d'écart.

- Seulement huit ans, Papa, proteste-je.

Au moment où mon père s'apprête à rétorquer, un coup de klaxon retentit. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et reconnaît la voiture qu'Alex a loué.

- Chris est là ! m'exclame-je excitée.

Je me relève du canapé et tire Evan derrière moi.

- Du calme, chaton. Il va pas s'enfuir.

Je me tourne vers Evan et lui adresse un immense sourire.

- Vas-y, je te suis.

Je lâche la main d'Evan et me précipite dehors.

- Chris ! m'écrie-je sur les marches du perron.

- Angie ! répond-il avec le même enthousiasme.

Je cours vers lui et saute dans ses bras manquant nous faire tomber. Il me sert tout contre lui au point de me faire quitter le sol puis il me repose doucement par terre.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmure-je en même temps que Chris.

- Chris, tu comptes me laisser porter ton sac ?

- C'est sympa de proposer. Merci Alex.

- Au fait Chris, j'ai un truc pour toi. Attrape !

Chris se tourne vers Alex alors que celui-ci lui balance son sac et Chris le reçoit en plein ventre.

- Ouch.

- Je suis pas bagagiste.

- Tu devrais pourtant être habitué depuis le temps, dis-je à Chris en tentant de contenir le fou rire qui menace de me submerger.

- C'est pas drôle, râle-t-il.

- Attend, laisse-moi réfléchir… Si.

- Salut Angie, ça va depuis ce matin ?

- Ça peut aller.

- Papa a déjà commencé ?

- Oui, vous êtes arrivé pile au bon moment. Un autre commentaire sur la différence d'âge entre Evan et moi et je me barrais.

- …

- Chris ? Tu te remets ? demande-je quand mon jumeau donne à nouveau signe de vie.

- Vous êtes restés polis.

- On s'est réconcilié. Viens, depuis le temps que tu veux rencontrer Evan.

Je conduis Chris vers Evan qui attend un peu plus loin un sourire aux lèvres.

- Chris, Evan. Evan, Chris.

- Enchanté, depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi, je commençais à être curieux. Donc c'est toi qui as volé le cœur de ma sœur. Tu regrettes pas ? Elle est spéciale quand même.

- Chris ! m'offusque-je.

- Pas une seule seconde, répond Evan comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. J'avais hâte de te rencontrer, elle a pas arrêté de me parler de toi. Elle arrête pas de parler tout court d'ailleurs, impossible d'en caser une.

- Je suis là, je vous rappelle.

- M'en parle pas. Je la supporte depuis vingt sept ans.

Bon, bonne chose, ils s'entendent comme je m'y attendais. Mauvaise chose, ils ont tout de suite été d'accord sur le fait que m'enquiquiner était la chose la plus drôle au monde.

- Comment ça se passe avec le reste de la famille ? demande Alex en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Je sais pas encore. Tu comptes l'aider ou l'enfoncer ?

- Ça va dépendre du sujet.

- Fantastique.

Je rejoins Chris et Evan et mon frère glisse ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Je l'aime bien, m'annonce-t-il.

- Je m'y attendais un peu.

- Il fait partie de l'Air Force, je suis plus tout seul.

- Oui, je sais mais calme-toi un peu, il est à moi.

Je m'extrais de l'étreinte de Chris pour me rapprocher d'Evan quand je vois le reste de la famille nous rejoindre.

- Monsieur, salut Alex en nous rejoignant.

- Capitaine.

- Tu le connais Alex ? demande mon père en prenant Alex dans ses bras.

- C'est mon supérieur, papa. Il est le second en commandement sur la base.

Mon père reste bouche bée devant cette information.

- Pourquoi personne ne savait que tu avais été affecté là où ta sœur travaille ? questionne mon père quand il digère enfin l'info sur la place hiérarchique d'Evan.

- Moi, je savais, interviennent Chris et Ben en même temps.

Après un moment pour saluer les deux derniers arrivants, mon père propose de faire faire le tour du propriétaire à Evan avec l'aide de mes frères. Je demande à Chris de ne pas quitter Evan puis les regarde s'éloigner avant de rallier la cuisine.

- Besoin d'aide maman ?

- Non c'est bon, assied-toi.

Je rejoins donc ma belle sœur de l'autre côté du plan de travail où ma mère s'affaire. Lily m'adresse un grand sourire puis cherche ses enfants du regard avant de m'adresser un sourire entendu.

- Tu as toujours aussi bon goût pour les hommes. Il est très sexy.

Soit dit en passant mes parents n'ont pas rencontré mes ex mais Ben et sa femme si. Surtout sa femme. Pendant un temps il était basé près de l'université où j'étais. Du coup Lily et moi, on passait pas mal de temps ensemble.

- Lily !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai.

- Je sais que c'est vrai. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que notre relation est platonique ? Crois moi ses vêtements ne lui rendent pas justice.

- Angie ! Lily !

Lily et moi nous mettons à glousser comme des lycéennes devant les soi-disant remontrances de ma mère.

- Pourquoi j'ai épousé Ben ? Il est bien moins délectable.

- Evan est pris, je te rappelle, par moi. Et puis, tu as épousé Ben parce que tu l'aimes, en plus il est très bien fait de sa personne. Oh mon dieu ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça ! Je veux pas penser à mon frère de cette façon, me lamente-je en me tapant la tête sur le plan de travail.

Lily explose de rire face à ma réaction puis tapote mon dos en signe de réconfort.

- Au fait, tu lui as fait la leçon pour qu'il soit gentil avec Evan ?

- Moi non mais Chris oui. Il a organisé une vidéo conférence hier avec Alex et Ben.

- Faut que je le remercie alors.

- Tout se passe bien avec Alex ? demande ma mère.

- Oui maintenant ça va. J'ai du gueuler un peu pour que certaines choses entrent dans sa tête mais ça a marché.

- Et comment il a pris le fait que tu sortais avec Evan ?

- Assez mal au début. En particulier parce qu'il a un très mauvais timing, ajoute-je pour moi-même en repensant à la fois ils nous a surpris dans le bureau d'Evan.

- Tes frères ont toujours eu un mauvais timing, confirme Lily.

- Tu l'as subi aussi ? En plus, ils n'ont aucun savoir vivre puisqu'ils entrent sans frapper.

- Oui je sais, quand on était en terminale, Alex est entré dans la chambre de Ben sans frapper alors qu'on était en pleine séance de pelotage.

- Ça leur a pas appris à frapper, remarque-je en pouffant de rire.

- Non.

- Chris est pas mieux. C'était au début de mes années d'enseignement. Il passait par surprise et comme il avait un double des clés, il est entré sans permission. Ah bah, j'ai pas été la seule à être surprise.

- Séance de pelotage ?

- Presque la fin des préliminaires.

- Ouch.

- Tu l'as dit. Depuis il annonce la plupart de ces visites et frappe une fois sur deux.

- Au moins il a fait quelques progrès.

- Oui quelques.

- Angie !

- Oui Ellie ?

- On peut avoir nos cadeaux ? Chris et Alex sont arrivés mais à cause de grand père, ils sont tous allés se balader.

- D'accord.

Je vais récupérer leurs cadeaux et ils s'empressent de les déballer.

- Tu devrais pas dépenser autant d'argent pour eux.

- Ça me fait plaisir.

A ce moment, Evan et les hommes de ma famille entrent dans la cuisine.

- Nous revoilà, annonce Ben en venant embrasser Lily.

- Je suppose que vous l'avez noyé sous les questions, affirme-je.

- Juste un peu, confirme Alex.

- Je m'en suis même pas rendu compte, me dit Evan en embrassant ma tempe.

- Menteur, chuchote-je. On va poser nos affaires dans la chambre puis on s'éclipse un peu, propose-je parlant juste assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

- D'accord.

- On monte nos affaires à l'étage, annonce-je à ma famille.

- On lui à préparer la chambre d'amis. Pour cette fois, il est hors de question que vous dormiez dans la même chambre, prévient mon père.

- Qu'est ce que t'a comme chance d'être dans la maison d'amis, marmonne-je à Ben en passant à côté de lui.

* * *

Après le dîner, je me fais kidnapper par ma nièce de cinq ans pour lui lire une histoire. On s'installe sur la méridienne et elle se calle confortablement dans mes bras, son ours en peluche dans les siens et je commence à lui lire la Belle et la Bête. A la fin de l'histoire, je me rends compte qu'elle s'est endormie et sûrement depuis un moment. Je relève la tête pour voir Evan s'affairer sur son carnet à dessin et Ben et Chris derrière lui admirant le travail. Quand il relève la tête vers moi, je comprends que c'est moi qu'il dessine. Encore. Et le rouge me monte rapidement aux joues. C'est pas vraiment que c'est gênant mais j'arrive pas à m'y habituer. C'est la première fois qu'on me porte autant d'attention.

- Je pourrais scanner le dessin quand il sera fini ? demande Ben. Y a pas assez de lumière pour prendre une bonne photo et le flash risque de réveille Ellie.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- T'as bientôt fini ? demande-je en me retenant de bailler.

- Je pourrais finir un autre jour, j'ai dans l'impression que tu es chargée de lui lire des histoires quand tu es dans le coin.

- Je vais la coucher, dit Ben en prenant Ellie dans ses bras. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Ben rejoint alors la maison d'amis où Lily se trouve déjà avec Ryan.

- Bonne nuit. On va se coucher ? demande-je à Evan. Je suis naze.

- On y va.

Il ferme son carnet et vient m'aider à me lever. Nous disons bonne nuit aux autres puis montons à l'étage.

- J'aime pas dormir sans toi, marmonne-je à Evan alors qu'on se dit bonne nuit devant la chambre d'ami.

- Moi non plus, j'aime pas ça mais je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'éviter de contrarier ton père puisque pour l'instant je suis un peu monté dans son estime.

- Je sais. Bonne nuit beau brun.

- Bonne nuit chaton.

Evan me colle contre lui et m'embrasse avec passion avant de me relâcher légèrement.

- J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la journée, murmure-t-il contre mon oreille.

- Moi aussi.

- A demain.

- A demain. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Evan referme doucement la porte sur lui et je vais dans ma chambre. Je me change rapidement, me couche et m'endors presque immédiatement en pensant à Evan et imaginant ses bras autour de moi.


	25. Visite à San Francisco

**Oh la la ! Ca fait plus d'un an que j'ai pas posté ! Je suis désolée. Apparemment rechercher un boulot m'inspire beaucoup moins que les cours. J'espère que le one-shot vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture.**

**Visite à San Francisco.**

- Arrête de stresser.

- J'ai le droit, non ? Je vais rencontrer ta mère. Les mères ne m'aiment pas, ça s'est toujours mal passé jusqu'ici.

- Ma mère va t'adorer.

- Mouais.

- Mais si. En plus tu as un gros avantage, c'est toi qui me ramènes à la maison après deux ans d'absence. Elle ne peut que t'aimer pour ça.

- Oui, au début ça ira mais après je vais casser son vase préféré qui lui vient de son arrière grand tante et elle voudra plus jamais que je mette un pied dans sa maison.

- Ma mère n'est pas comme ça_ Attends, ça t'es arrivé, c'est ça ?

- Malheureusement oui.

Evan éclate de rire ainsi que le chauffeur de taxi.

- Merci. J'apprécie toute cette compassion, marmonne-je vexée.

- Désolé.

Evan m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse pour se faire pardonner.

- Je t'assure que ça va bien se passer. Franchement qui pourrait ne pas t'aimer ? Tu es belle, intelligente, brillante, adorable, courageuse et j'en passe. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait déplaire à ma mère.

- Le fait que je lui vole son fils ?

- Ce n'est pas son genre. Et puis, elle blâme déjà l'armée pour ça.

- C'est censé me rassurer ça ?

- Oui… Ça marche ? demande-t-il en massant ma nuque.

- Plus ou moins. Mmm, n'arrête pas, proteste-je alors qu'il fait descendre sa main le long de mon bras.

- On est arrivé, m'explique-t-il.

- Déjà ?

- Et oui. Merci, dit-il en payant le chauffeur.

Après être descendu, Evan me tend la main et m'aide à sortir du taxi. Alors que la voiture s'éloigne, je reste figée sur le trottoir. Evan se place alors derrière moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules qu'il entreprend de masser et il se penche pour embrasser ma nuque. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement et me repose contre le corps d'Evan.

- Et si on entrait, histoire d'échapper à la chaleur, murmure-t-il contre mon oreille.

- D'accord.

Il embrasse à nouveau ma nuque puis me pousse vers la porte. Evan se place à côté de moi en laissant une main sur ma nuque qu'il caresse de son pouce alors qu'il sonne. Un court moment s'écoule avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour dévoiler une femme de l'âge de mes parents et qui est s'en aucun doute la mère d'Evan, la ressemblance est frappante.

- Evan ! s'exclame-t-elle tout sourire en attirant son fils dans ses bras sans aucun mal malgré qu'elle fasse une tête de moins que lui. Tu as l'air en forme mon grand, continue-t-elle après l'avoir relâché.

Evan sourit à sa mère et s'apprête à parler mais elle l'interrompt.

- Bonjour, vous devez être Angela.

- Oui. Enchantée Mme Lorne.

- Jolie et polie, je l'aime déjà, annonce-t-elle à Evan avant de s'adresser de nouveau à moi. Appelez-moi Betsy, Mme Lorne, c'était ma belle-mère, dit-elle en m'attirant dans la maison. Evy ne reste pas planté là, entre et ferme la porte avant que toute la fraicheur s'en aille.

- Oui M'man.

Je me mords la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire. De toute évidence, Evan n'ose pas dire non à sa mère et ce n'est sûrement pas d'elle qu'il tient son caractère. Enfin pas le côté silencieux en tout cas.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? me demande-t-elle.

- Oui, un peu long mais agréable. C'est quand même fou, on a passé plus de temps à l'aéroport que dans l'avion, réponds-je plus à l'aise grâce à l'attitude amicale de Mme Lorne – pardon Betsy.

- Je suppose qu'Evy a encore été une boule de nerfs pendant tout le trajet ?

- Pas tant que ça mais c'est vrai qu'il préfère être aux commandes ou connaître le pilote.

- Très drôle vraiment. J'ai aucun problème de ce genre.

- Tu me l'as dit toi-même, rétorque-je.

Evan ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais semble renoncer.

- Laura arrive à quelle heure ?

- Quand elle aura récupéré les enfants à l'école.

- Ok.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai de la limonade bien fraîche.

- Euh non merci, juste de l'eau, ça ira.

- Un problème avec la limonade ?

- Je ne suis pas une grande fan de tout ce qui est à base de citron.

- Oh bien, de l'eau alors. Installez-vous, dit-elle en indiquant le canapé.

Je la regarde sortir de la pièce puis me tourne vers Evan, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Et je m'inquiétais d'être une fille à papa.

- Oui et ? demande Evan perdu.

- "Oui M'man" ? Et t'as même pas protesté quand elle t'a appelé Evy alors que t'arrêtes pas de nous dire que t'aimes pas, ça fait trop fille.

- C'est ma mère, qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ? C'est pas comme si elle allait arrêter.

- Je me doute, c'est pareil chez nous mais ça n'empêche pas Alex de râler quand ma mère l'appelle "mon lapin". Avoue, en fait tu veux pas qu'on t'appelle Evy parce que c'est réservé à ta maman.

- … Oui et alors ?

- Alors, c'est trop chou.

Evan affiche une mine contrariée qui ne fait qu'agrandir mon sourire, après tout d'habitude c'est lui qui se moque de mes rapports avec mon père. Comme il semble décidé à bouder, je parcours la pièce des yeux m'attardant sur les tableaux exposés.

- Vous pouvez vous rapprocher pour les observer, vous savez.

La voix de Mme Lor_ Betsy me fait sursauter et je me retourne pour lui faire face.

- C'est que je ne voudrais pas casser quelque chose.

- Comment ça ?

- Angie est une catastrophe ambulante.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes faite pour mon fils alors. Il y a enfin un peu d'imprévu dans sa vie.

Son commentaire me fait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Je ne pense pas que sa vie manque tant que ça d'imprévu. Pas avec son supérieur en tout cas.

- Sheppard est plus prévisible que toi chérie, annonce Evan en glissant son bras autour de ma taille, mettant le verre que sa mère a apporté dans ma main et me faisant assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

- Vous travaillez donc bien au même endroit. Je me trompe en disant que vous n'êtes pas militaire ?

- Non pas du tout. Je suis une scientifique. J'ai un doctorat en aéronautique pour être précise.

- Oh… Vous avez pourtant l'air si jeune.

- Disons que j'ai des facilités.

- Son QI dépasse de loin la moyenne. Elle a fait ses premières années de fac par correspondance en finissant le lycée.

- Evan, proteste-je.

- Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'être fier que tu sois si intelligente.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à ça.

- Oui, t'as le droit mais j'ai toujours l'impression de me vanter quand c'est moi qui le dit alors ça reste dur quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'annonce.

- Evy ! s'exclame soudain une voix féminine. On est déjà le 25 ?

- Oncle Evan !

- Hé salut, vous deux. C'que vous avez grandi depuis la dernière fois ! s'exclame Evan en se baissant pour prendre ses neveux dans ses bras.

- Si tu passais plus souvent, tu les verrais grandir un peu plus.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir Laura, dit Evan légèrement sarcastique en se redressant. Ça va ? Tu as l'air fatiguée.

- Exténuée serait plus proche de la réalité, répond-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé à la place qu'Evan occupait avant son arrivée. Tu verras quand t'auras des enfants, tu comprendras. Bonjour, Angela c'est ça ?

- Oui, enchantée Laura.

- Moi aussi. Les deux surexcités sont Tommy et Jimmy. Les garçons dites bonjour à la copine d'Evan.

Comme ils continuent à parler non-stop à Evan, Laura roule des yeux.

- Promis d'habitude, ils sont bien élevés mais ils adorent tellement Evy qu'il n'y en a plus que pour lui quand il est là.

- C'est pas grave. A ce compte-là, il a dû trouver mon neveu et ma nièce très impolis eux aussi.

- Donc tu as des frères et sœurs.

- Trois frères. Deux frères ainés et un frère jumeau.

- … Ce n'est pas trop dur de fréquenter un militaire ? demande Mme_ Betsy.

- Non mais j'ai de l'expérience.

- Pardon ?

Le ton choqué de Laura et Betsy – oui j'ai réussi du premier coup ! – me force à expliquer rapidement l'expérience en question.

- Mon père était militaire, mes trois frères le sont, mon oncle dirige une école militaire et mon grand père était aussi dans l'armée.

- Oh, comprend Betsy avant de quitter la pièce pour la cuisine je suppose puisqu'elle a parlé de goûter.

- Et oui, les Davies ont l'armée ancrée dans leurs gènes apparemment… Ou sont un peu cinglés, je crois que ma grand-mère disait que ses fils avaient été bercés un peu trop près du mur.

Laura éclate de rire à côté de moi attirant l'attention d'Evan.

- Quoi qu'elle dise sur moi, c'est sûrement faux, dit-il à l'attention de sa sœur.

- Bonjour la confiance, proteste-je. Je lui disais à quel point ma famille était cinglée.

- Et du côté de ta mère ? Ils sont sains d'esprit ?

- Laura ou comment mettre les pieds dans le plat, grogne Evan.

- Oh désolée, je_

- Ma mère va très bien, la rassure-je. C'est juste Evan qui pense que j'ai du mal à en parler mais c'est juste que j'ai rien à dire. Maman a été adoptée par un couple qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et ils sont morts avant ma naissance donc je les ai pas connus.

- Ah d'accord.

- Mais sinon, ma mère a quand même un léger grain de folie donc absolument toute ma famille est cinglée. Et de votre côté ? Evan parle assez rarement de votre famille mais je me demande souvent si c'est pas parce que je parle tout le temps.

- Et bien maman est une artiste donc ça implique qu'elle a une vision du monde assez différente de la… "normale" et elle est assez exubérante.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué et ça a été un sacré choc. Evan me l'avait déjà dit mais je m'attendais pas à ça.

- Ah il parle quand même de nous alors. Mais c'est sûr qu'Evy le taciturne ne prépare pas à la tornade qu'est maman. Même prévenu on pense qu'il exagère. Quant à notre père, il était tellement obsédé par son travail et sa réussite que j'ai du mal à me rappeler des bons moments, pourtant je sais qu'il y en a eu quand j'étais petite. Je me rappelle juste de quelqu'un de psychorigide et de ses engueulades avec Evan. Il s'est opposé jusqu'à la fin à son choix de faire carrière dans l'armée.

- Il ne m'avait jamais dit que c'était à ce point, dis-je en remarquant l'éclat de douleur dans le regard d'Evan.

- Et bien si.

- Laura, nous interrompt Evan. Tu sais où sont tes vieux rollers ?

- Oui… Pourquoi ?

- Il semblerait que j'ai promis à tes fils d'aller faire du roller avec eux quand je reviendrai. Promesse dont je n'ai aucun souvenir soit dit en passant, remarque Evan en lançant en regard accusateur à sa sœur. Et maman vient de leur dire qu'on peut y aller tout de suite comme ça elle sera tranquille pour cuisiner. Donc tu viens avec nous et Angie aussi.

- Non, mauvaise idée, proteste-je.

- T'as pas le choix. Alors, ces rollers ? Ils sont où ?

- Dans le garage avec les autres.

- Allez debout toutes les deux !

- C'est moi ou mes fils déteignent sur lui niveau âge mental ? me demande Laura.

- On dirait oui. (Ou alors c'est son moyen d'oublier la conversation qu'on avait à l'instant), ajoute-je pour moi-même.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Laura se gare près d'une promenade autour de la baie de San Francisco.

- Dis, si tu veux te débarrasser de moi, y a sûrement des moyens plus simples, marmonne-je à Evan en enfilant des rollers assisse dans le coffre ouvert de la voiture.

- Là, faut que tu m'expliques, annonce-t-il perdu.

- Il m'arrive souvent d'être incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans me cogner, voire de trébucher sur de l'air et tomber dans les mauvais jours. Et là, tu me mets des roulettes sous les pieds, c'est comme signer mon arrêt de mort.

- Tout ira bien, miss catastrophe, je te rattraperai.

- T'as plutôt intérêt.

* * *

- Je te rattraperai, grogne-je dans une mauvaise imitation d'Evan alors que je m'accroche désespérément à un lampadaire pour ne pas finir par terre.

Laura qui se trouve juste à côté de moi est pliée en deux de rire. Il faut dire que j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation précaire depuis que la ballade a commencé. Ballade, mon œil, parcours du combattant, oui. Quoique je m'en sortirais peut être mieux sur un parcours du combattant. Et Evan dans tout ça ? Parfaitement insouciant en train de rire avec ses neveux. Si je n'appréciais pas autant de le voir comme ça, je lui en voudrais sûrement beaucoup plus de ne pas tenir sa parole de me rattraper.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? me demande Laura.

- Mon égo dirait bien non, mais sans aide je vais finir les quatre fers en l'air alors oui je veux bien. C'est pas comme si je tenais tant que ça à mon égo en plus.

Laura qui s'est donc remise de son fou rire m'aide à me redresser et à me stabiliser.

- Ça va ?

- Oui merci.

- C'est moi qui devrais te remercier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu Evan aussi heureux.

- Oh… C'est parce qu'il est heureux de vous revoir tous.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Enfin pas que ça. Depuis la mort de notre père, il s'est consacré entièrement à l'armée et il n'a plus montré le côté sensible et… insouciant qui le caractérisait. C'était devenu dur de le faire sourire et rire sans retenue. Ça s'était amélioré avec l'arrivée de mes fils mais le voir rire à gorge déployée ce n'était pas arrivé depuis le lycée. J'ai enfin retrouvé mon grand frère tel qu'il était, alors merci.

- Là je ne sais plus quoi dire, réponds-je sans parvenir à maitrisé le tremblement de ma voix.

- Maman ! Maman vient voir !

Tommy et Jimmy surgissent soudainement et traînent leur mère un peu plus loin.

- Ça va ? demande Evan en s'arrêtant devant moi.

- Oui, lui assure-je en souriant.

- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il passe son pouce sur ma joue, essuyant une larme au passage pour appuyer son propos.

- C'est juste le vent.

- On en parlera ce soir, c'est ça ?

- Oui… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es aussi indulgent avec Laura, dis-je sur le ton de la confidence alors que l'on commence à avancer. Cadman, Laura Cadman, ajoute-je face à son regard troublé. Tu sais ma meilleure amie et accessoirement un ancien membre de ton équipe.

- Oui, c'est bon j'avais compris quand t'as dit son nom. Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

- J'ai toujours cru que tu laissais passer la plupart de ses boutades parce que la plupart du temps, elle les faisait hors des missions, puis j'ai pensé que c'était parce qu'elle avait le même prénom que ta sœur mais en fait c'est parce qu'elles partagent plus qu'un prénom. Leurs caractères sont identiques sur plusieurs points.

- Démasqué, avoue-t-il. Tu lui diras pas, rassure-moi.

- Non, mais il est probable qu'elles se rencontrent un jour, elle comprendra toute seule, susurre-je en me rapprochant de lui.

- Tant que tu lui dis pas avant, ça me va.

Evan se penche alors pour m'embrasser et soudain, sans comprendre, on se retrouve par terre, moi sur Evan. J'éclate de rire alors qu'il grogne "foutus rollers".


	26. Enlèvement

Alors je tiens à remercier J.R.R. Tolkien d'avoir créé la Terre du Milieu, je fais un clin d'œil à son univers et à ses fans dans ce one-shot. Quand au fait d'être rouillé pour décrypter un code l'idée n'est pas de moi, je l'ai tiré de Cœur d'encre de Cornellia Funke. Voilà. Bonne lecture.

**Enlèvement.**

Je me trouve dans le labo situé à côté du hangar à Jumper en train d'observer Woolsey qui interroge mon assistant sur son travail. J'espère que c'est juste dans l'intention d'être plus au fait de ce qui se passe sur Atlantis parce que à seulement trois dans le département aéronautique on est dépassé, alors s'il décide de virer l'un d'entre nous… J'ose même pas imaginer.

- Tu devrais au moins faire semblant de bosser, me chuchote Tom.

- Je sais mais je n'aime pas ça, réponds-je en indiquant Woolsey et Palmer.

- Moi non plus mais on bosse dur, y a pas de raison qu'il vire l'un d'entre nous et si c'est le cas rassure-toi, ce sera sûrement moi puisque j'ai moins de connaissance sur la technologie ancienne.

- C'est vrai que je préfère Palmer à toi, avoue-je en détournant enfin le regard de Woolsey. Mais ça veut pas dire que je me réjouirais si tu pars… Enfin en tous cas quand je me rappellerai que ma charge de travail va augmenter, j'arrêterai de sauter de joie à l'idée de plus te voir.

Je reste sérieuse juste assez longtemps pour que Tom commence à douter puis je lui donne un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Je rigole.

- Oui, je l'savais.

- Bien sûr. Tu as les résultats de la dernière expérience ?

Mes relations avec Tom se sont radicalement améliorées. Après quelques sérieuses engueulades qui étrangement nous ont permis de dire sans détour ce qu'on pensait et après une discussion plus calme, on s'est découvert des points communs. Enfin, ça nous empêche pas de nous traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux quand on n'est pas d'accord.

Alors que Tom me montre les diagrammes tirés de notre dernière expérience, Woolsey nous rejoint.

- Mlle Davies, me salut-il.

- Mr Woolsey… Sans vouloir vous offenser, c'est Docteur Davies, j'ai travaillé assez dur pour obtenir ce titre, j'aime qu'on l'utilise.

- Bien sûr Docteur Davies, je comprends. Je peux vous parler en privé ?

- Bien sûr… Désolée Tom, on reprendra ça plus tard.

- Ok.

- Par ici, Mr Woolsey.

Je le guide vers mon bureau mais au moment de passer la porte, la voix de Chuck résonne dans le hangar.

- Docteur Davies, vous êtes attendue en salle de contrôle immédiatement.

L'annonce me prend par surprise mais je ne suis pas la seule.

- J'arrive, annonce-je dans ma radio. Désolée Mr Woolsey, notre entrevue va être légèrement repoussée.

- Je vais en profiter pour parler avec le Docteur O'donnell.

Je lance un dernier regard légèrement inquiet en direction de Tom puis me rends le plus rapidement possible dans la salle de contrôle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande-je en arrivant.

- Le Dédale a un problème, annonce Sheppard. Ils n'arrivent plus à activer l'hyperpropulsion et ils n'ont plus de communication. Le Colonel Caldwell a réussi à se mettre en orbite autour d'une planète dotée d'une porte et quand ils ont voulu téléporter une équipe à la surface, rien ne s'est passé. Ils ont donc envoyé deux F-302 sur la planète pour nous prévenir et demander à ce que vous les rejoignez. Rassemblez votre équipe et préparez-vous, vous allez les rejoindre le plus vite possible.

- Très bien Colonel.

Je remonte précipitamment au hangar et interromps mes coéquipiers et Woolsey.

- Préparez-vous, on va rejoindre le Dédale. Ils ont besoin d'aide pour réparer l'hyperpropulsion, les communications et le téléporteur.

- …

- On se bouge ! Rassemblez ce que vous jugez être utile et plus vite que ça. J'ai bien peur que l'on doive remettre cet entretien à plus tard, Mr Woolsey. Désolée, ajoute-je en me tournant vers notre nouveau chef d'expédition.

- Ne le soyez pas. Vous devez faire votre travail.

Je hoche la tête puis me dirige vers mon bureau pour récupérer mon sac à dos et ma ceinture à outils que j'entreprends ensuite de remplir de tout ce qui me semble utile. Le Capitaine Blake nous rejoint alors avec ses hommes.

- On prend Jumper 4, annonce-t-il.

- Ok.

Tom, Palmer et moi nous empressons de charger notre matériel dans le Jumper puis nous partons.

- Dédale. Ici le Capitaine Blake à bord de Jumper 4, on vous amène du renfort.

- Merci. Désolé de vous annoncer ça mais un des F-302 est cloué au sol, il faudrait s'en occuper aussi.

- … Docteur Davies ? Que voulez vous faire ?

- Déposez-moi sur la planète, je m'occuperai du F-302. Les deux autres iront aider les techniciens du Dédale, réponds-je.

Le Capitaine change donc sa trajectoire pour atterrir près du chasseur.

- Tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide, objecte Tom.

- C'est vrai, admets-je. Mais si vous réparez le Dédale, il pourra nous téléporter à bord.

Tom se renfrogne mais ne proteste pas plus, sûrement à cours d'arguments. Il sait parfaitement qu'on ne peut pas laisser un de nos chasseurs seul sur une planète inconnue. Tout comme on ne peut pas laisser des hommes le surveiller en attendant d'avoir réparer le Dédale alors que le problème du F-302 pourrait être très rapide à régler.

Je rassemble ce qui pourrait m'être nécessaire et quand on se pose, je n'ai plus qu'à débarquer. Le Capitaine laisse deux de ses hommes avec moi, ce qui me fait quatre gardes, avec l'équipage du F-302. Je m'approche du vaisseau et commence à sortir quelques affaires.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose d'anormal ? demande-je au pilote et au copilote.

- Rien que j'ai remarqué en tout cas, répond l'un.

- L'accélération a été moins fulgurante que d'habitude, répond l'autre. Rien de très notable mais quand même inhabituel.

- Bien. Autre chose ?

- Non.

- Je me mets au travail alors.

- Nous allons établir un périmètre de sécurité. Ryland restera avec vous et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à demander.

- D'accord.

Les militaires ont toujours été très aimables avec moi surtout ceux de l'Air Force mais depuis que tout le monde sait que je suis avec Evan, j'ai l'impression qu'ils le sont encore plus mais ce n'est sûrement qu'une impression.

Je prends ma tablette et monte à bord du cockpit pour lancer des diagnostics.

Après quelques heures, je me trouve dans une position que beaucoup jugerait inconfortable, mais c'est juste qu'ils ne doivent pas la pratiquer souvent.

- C'est quoi cette merde ?! m'exclame-je.

- Que se passe-t-il, Docteur ? demande Ryland.

Je vois sa tête apparaître au-dessus de moi. Quand il me voit, ses sourcils se froncent et son visage prend une expression douloureuse.

- Vous voulez de l'aide pour ressortir ?

- Non, réponds-je avec un sourire amusé.

Je reprends mon sérieux pour continuer.

- Mais j'ai trouvé un virus dans les systèmes principaux du vaisseau.

- Encore un virus Wraith ?

- Non, à moins qu'ils aient complètement changé leur alphabet.

- D'où vient-il alors ?

- Aucune idée, je ne connais pas ce langage mais ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas c'est que ce même virus soit à l'origine des pannes du Dédale.

- Je vais les informer. Dédale, ici Ryland. Vous me recevez ?… Dédale ?... Aucune réponse Docteur.

- Le virus a du infecter les autres F-302 et donc couper leur dernier moyen de communication. Mais c'est étonnant qu'ils n'utilisent pas le Jumper.

- Ils n'ont peut être pas encore réalisé qu'ils n'émettaient plus.

- Ou ils ont des problèmes plus importants, ça fait quand même un moment qu'ils n'ont pas communiqué.

- En effet, c'est vrai que ça fait un moment, remarque-t-il. Et ils ne sont pas les seuls, réalise-t-il soudain en regardant sa montre. Restez-là.

Il disparaît alors de ma vue et je l'entends appeler ses coéquipiers et le Dédale en vain. Il me demande ensuite de sortir pour pouvoir me ramener sur Atlantis. J'entends au même moment un son étrange suivi du bruit d'une masse lourde qui tombe sur le sol. Des bruits de pas se rapprochent alors du vaisseau. Je cherche quelque chose autour de moi qui pourrait me servir d'arme et me résigne à me servir de ma tablette comme projectile quand je vois quelqu'un apparaître au-dessus de moi. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, j'entends ce même son étrange et voit une lumière bleue se diriger vers moi puis plus rien.

* * *

Quand je reprends connaissance, la première chose que je perçois, c'est la dureté du sol et le froid qui a envahi mon corps. Puis j'entends quelqu'un qui s'agite à proximité. J'entrouvre les paupières pour risquer un regard autour de moi. Je suis dans une petite pièce principalement dorée et je suis seule. J'ouvre complètement les yeux et observe la pièce avec plus d'attention. Des sortes de hiéroglyphes sont gravés sur les murs et ce qui ressemblent fortement à des compartiments à cristaux sortent des murs de-ci, de-là. Les sons de la personne proviennent d'une porte ouverte sur ma gauche. Je me relève en faisant le moins de bruits possible mais cela s'avère inutile.

- Vous êtes réveillée.

- De toute évidence, rétorque-je. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je n'ai nulle intention de vous le dire. Réparez mon vaisseau, c'est la seule raison qui me pousse à vous laisser vivre pour l'instant.

- Désolée, je travaille que pour les gens que je connais.

- Réparez mon vaisseau. Tout de suite ! crie-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Si je refuse vous allez faire quoi ? Me tuer ? Ça vous avancera pas plus. Et si je vous aide, je suppose que vous me tuerez quand même. Alors à quoi bon ?

- Vous avez raison. Dans les deux cas, c'est la mort pour vous. Mais si vous refusez de m'aider, je m'assurerai que votre mort soit la plus lente et la plus douloureuse possible. Alors ?

Je déglutis difficilement. L'éclat dans son regard et le ton calme et froid de ses paroles ne laissent aucun doute quand à la véracité de ses menaces. De plus, tenter – ou au moins faire semblant – de réparer son vaisseau, donnera plus de temps à Atlantis pour me retrouver.

- D'_ D'accord. Mais je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de vaisseau, si vous pouviez au moins me dire qui l'a construit, peut être que ça m'aiderait.

- Ne mentez pas ! s'énerve-t-il.

- Mais_

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir, une gifle monumentale s'abat sur ma joue, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il m'attrape à la gorge et me force à lui refaire face. J'arrive difficilement à me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit, mes oreilles bourdonnant et des tâches sombres obscurcissant ma vue.

- Votre peuple les connaît très bien, ils les ont vaincus alors ne mentez pas en disant ne pas connaître leurs vaisseaux.

- Les Goa'uld, réalise-je alors.

- C'est ça, maintenant, réparez-le, dit-il en me relâchant.

Je vacille un peu mais réussis à faire quelques pas en arrière.

- Je n'ai pas les compétences pour, insiste-je alors que ma conscience me hurle de la fermer.

- Vous réparez les vaisseaux, non ?

- Oui, mais_

- Alors, réparez celui-là.

- Mais, écoutez-moi ! Je n'ai jamais travaillé sur la technologie Goa'uld. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, ni_

- Vous préférez donc mourir.

- Non ! m'exclame-je.

- Alors, travaillez.

Je soupire lourdement, je n'arriverais de toute évidence pas à lui faire entendre raison.

- Dites moi au moins ce qui ne fonctionne pas.

- Presque tout. Je n'ai réussi qu'à activer l'invisibilité depuis que je me suis écrasé.

- Vous avez un minimum de connaissance sur le fonctionnement du vaisseau ?

- En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne sais rien sur la technologie Goa'uld. Je veux bien essayer mais va falloir y mettre du votre sauf si vous tenez à ce que je crée une surtension telle qu'elle va faire exploser le vaisseau bien sûr.

- Vous me menacez maintenant ?

- Non, j'expose les risques.

- … J'ai peur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour vous aider. Mettez-vous au travail, dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Votre équipement est là.

Il indique le coin opposé de la pièce puis sort et ferme la porte derrière lui.

- Fantastique, marmonne-je. Les missions intergalactiques m'avaient tellement manqué… Je sais même pas comment connecter mon ordinateur au vaisseau, râle-je en me dirigeant vers mes affaires pour en faire l'inventaire. Erreur, je ne sais même pas si c'est possible, en fait.

Je passe les heures suivantes à essayer d'obtenir le plus de renseignements possibles de mon geôlier, sur le fonctionnement du vaisseau. Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire mais il a fini par devoir admettre que je ne mentais pas quand j'ai réellement failli faire exploser le vaisseau par accident. Je l'avais prévenu. Et quand j'ai en plus fait remarquer que ses supérieurs n'étaient pas bien malins d'avoir envoyé sur une mission en solitaire un homme qui ne sait même pas le b-a-ba pour réparer son propre vaisseau, il a eu l'air piqué au vif. Et bien que j'ai écopé d'une seconde baffe magistrale, il a accepté de me révéler le peu qu'il savait. Et si le peu de données que j'ai réussi à tirer et à comprendre sont justes et surtout bien interprétées, j'ai raison, ses supérieurs sont des crétins de premier ordre et lui décroche la palme car il a téléchargé un virus sur le Dédale qui s'est transmis aux F-302 et il a infecté son propre vaisseau dans le processus. Pas très malin tout ça.

Pour l'instant, alors que l'aube approche à grands pas, j'essaye de réparer le système de communication sub-spatiale, de désactiver le bouclier furtif, et le tout en faisant semblant de réparer la propulsion et les systèmes de survie. Ah oui, et de me débarrasser au moins momentanément de mon "charmant compagnon". J'insère un cristal dans une des alcôves et tous les cristaux du compartiment s'éclairent. Petit danse de la joie virtuelle, je peux communiquer ! Je profite de l'absence de mon geôlier pour envoyer le message que j'ai rédigé un peu plus tôt pendant une de ses rondes, en priant pour qu'Atlantis le reçoive et que mon cher grand frère ne soit pas trop rouillé dans le décryptage du langage qu'on a inventé avec Ben et Chris quand on était gamins. Et oui, j'ai crypté mon message, on sait jamais. D'un mon kidnappeur aurait pu tomber dessus, et de deux, j'ai pas vraiment envie de voir les Wraiths débarquer si c'est eux qui le reçoivent. J'avais bien pensé à utiliser l'elfique comme une communauté Seigneur des Anneaux s'est formée sur Atlantis mais qui nous dit que Tolkien l'a vraiment inventé ? Non, sérieusement pour le coup, c'est moi qui suis rouillée en elfique. Et il faut que j'arrête de divaguer. Désolée, c'est le manque de sommeil. **(NDA : l'auteur s'excuse pour les mêmes raisons si vous trouvez que je divague vraiment trop.)**

Ce qui me semble être une heure plus tard, mais qui est sûrement beaucoup plus vu l'intensité de la lumière dehors, je réalise qu'une simple surtension désactivera le camouflage (qui est tout ce qui fonctionne encore depuis ma bêtise précédente qui a bloqué les portes. En position ouverte heureusement !) et que je peux en plus en profiter pour me débarrasser de mon kidnappeur. Je mets tout en place, croise les doigts et l'appelle.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'aide.

- Encore, s'exaspère-t-il.

- Ça devrait être la dernière fois, réponds-je avec un sourire.

- Très bien. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Que vous placiez ce cristal ici en même temps que moi, je mettrai celui-là en place là-bas.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui. Enfin, autant que je puisse l'être sans connaître le vaisseau mais si vous connaissiez un expert dans le coin, fallait aller le voir.

- Très bien, je vais le faire, bougonne-t-il.

- Merci.

Je me dirige vers un autre tiroir, plus près de la porte et compte jusqu'à trois. A la fin du décompte, je fais mine de mettre mon cristal en place pendant qu'il enfonce le sien dans une alcôve. Aussitôt des étincelles jaillissent et une odeur de cheveux roussis s'élève. J'attrape le sac que j'ai préparé avec le peu de nourriture et d'eau que j'avais et ma radio (quand je vous dis que c'est un crétin, il m'a retiré que mon oreillette.) puis je cours hors du vaisseau. Je me retrouve alors au milieu d'une forêt dense avec seulement une très vague idée de la direction dans laquelle je dois aller mais je continue néanmoins de courir aussi vite que je peux. Je trébuche sans cesse, les branches me cinglent le visage et s'accrochent à mes vêtements, les déchirant. Autant dire que je laisse une piste facile à suivre derrière moi. Mon pied se raccroche à une racine me faisant tomber en avant. Je sens comme une rafale de vent frôler mon dos et en levant la tête, vois une boule d'énergie bleue s'écraser sur un arbre. Il m'a donc déjà retrouvée, la décharge qu'il s'est pris ne l'a pas sonné bien longtemps. Je courre à quatre pattes derrière l'arbre le plus proche puis regarde derrière moi pour tenter de le repérer. Je ne vois rien mais par contre j'entends des branches craquées assez loin. Je me remets à courir en zigzaguant entre les arbres. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule avant que je tombe à nouveau mais sûrement pas longtemps vu le terrain et mon endurance, je ne pense pas pouvoir distancer un adversaire très longtemps. La chute s'accompagne d'un craquement sourd et d'une douleur déchirante dans les mains et une jambe. Douleur qui m'arrache un cri vite supprimé par le manque d'air dans mes poumons. Je sens alors un mouvement près de moi puis une main sur mon épaule. Le hurlement que je m'apprête à pousser est interrompu par une autre main sur ma bouche et une voix grave.

- Docteur Davies.

- Ronon, soupire-je, soulagée. Il n'est pas loin.

- Je sais, répond-il en me relevant.

Quand je prends appuis sur ma jambe gauche, je dois mordre le col de ma veste de toutes mes forces pour empêcher un cri de douleur de m'échapper.

- Vous pouvez marcher ?

Je secoue la tête autant pour dire non que pour éclaircir ma vue troublée par la douleur.

- Je vais vous porter alors.

- D'accord.

- Sheppard, je l'ai retrouvée, annonce Ronon dans sa radio tout en me mettant sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. Son ravisseur n'est pas loin derrière nous.

Il se met à courir et je mords de nouveau ma veste pour résister à la tentation de hurler face à la nouvelle vague de douleur qui déferle depuis ma jambe.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demande Sheppard.

- Pas très bien, mais elle se remettra.

- Ronon, il est là, préviens-je à voix basse.

Il fait volte face, ravivant la douleur. J'entends juste le bruit d'un tir avant que tout devienne noir.

* * *

Je reprends doucement conscience avec l'impression de flotter mais pas de la manière la plus agréable qui soit.

- C'est pire que pas très bien, Ronon.

- Elle était consciente quand je l'ai trouvée.

Je comprends alors pourquoi je flotte. En fait, Ronon me porte en mode princesse pour épargner ma jambe au maximum.

- Mmh.

- Docteur Davies. Vous êtes de nouveau parmi nous ?

- Malheureusement… Je sentais pas la douleur quand j'étais dans les vapes, ajoute-je face au silence inquiet qu'a suscité mon "malheureusement".

- On arrive à la porte. On sera bientôt à la maison.

- Reposez-moi avant de traverser la porte, Ronon.

- Docteur, vous ne pouvez pas tenir debout avec une jambe cassée, encore moins marcher.

- Evan et mon frère seront de l'autre côté, ils seront plus rassurés si je suis debout.

- Mais_

- Je n'envisage pas de marcher Ronon, même pas d'essayer de tenir debout toute seule. Je veux juste qu'ils sachent tout de suite que ça va.

Ronon grogne désapprobateur.

- N'essayez même pas de vous éloigner de moi.

- Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je comptais m'appuyer lourdement sur vous.

Ronon hoche la tête et me repose juste avant de traverser. Techniquement on peut même dire que c'est juste après avoir passé la porte en fait, car mes pieds ne touchent le sol qu'une fois arrivés sur Atlantis.

- Angie !

- Evan.

J'ai à peine le temps de voir Evan courir vers moi, qu'il me serre étroitement dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, murmure-t-il dans mon oreille tout en caressant mes cheveux.

- Ça va, je vais bien. Je suis rentrée.

Evan s'éloigne légèrement de moi pour croiser mon regard. Une lueur de soulagement et de détermination éclaire le sien. Il cherche quelque chose dans sa poche et en sort une petite boîte en bois qu'il ouvre pour moi. A l'intérieur se trouve une bague simple en argent ou en or blanc ornée d'un unique saphir, ma pierre préférée. Elle est magnifique.

- Me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ? J'y réfléchis depuis un moment et je ne peux tout simplement plus envisager ma vie sans toi à mes côtés.

- Oh Evan. Oui. Bien sûr que oui.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse, toutes douleurs oubliées. Puis des applaudissements retentissent tout autour de nous, nous rappelant où nous sommes exactement.

- Oh non. Dit-moi que je ne viens pas de faire ma demande au beau milieu de la salle d'embarquement, supplie Evan dans mon cou.

- Heu si… Mais ça pourrait être pire.

- Comment ?

- J'aurais pu dire non.

Evan desserre son étreinte, je me sens vaciller et le monde s'assombrit quand mon poids repose à nouveau sur ma mauvaise jambe.

- Hé, reste avec moi, mon ange.

- J'allais bien rester avec le sol là, il semble accueillant.

- Tout va bien si t'arrives encore à faire de l'humour. Mais direction l'infirmerie quand même.

Il passe un bras sous mes genoux et me soulève pour me déposer sur le brancard qui m'attend. Je reste éveillée juste assez longtemps pour voir Evan suivre le brancard qui m'amène à l'infirmerie et ses charmantes doses de morphine.


End file.
